


Sä oot aina ollut frendi, mut tänään sä oot viel enemmän

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Suppressed Feelings, Threats
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Mitä saadaan aikaiseksi, kun kaksi lukutoukkaa lyö viisaat päät yhteen? No tämä tarina, jonka toteutusajatus on rötväisty suoraan Cecelia Ahernin Sateenkaaren tuolla puolen -kirjasta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla talvella 2014/2015 minun ja Tiiun pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli.
> 
> Hahmojako:  
> Tiiu: Elias, Riikka (OFC), Janne, Marianna, Miska (Larin kanssa), mahdolliset muut sivuhahmot  
> Wisely_Silent: Lari, Meri, Sebastian, Iida, Tale, Miska (Eliaksen kanssa), mahdolliset muut sivuhahmot
> 
> Tarina ei ole kokonaisuudessaan pelkkää viestittelyä.
> 
>  
> 
> Tämä teos voitti Larias-foorumin Vuoden parhaat -gaalassa 2015 mieleenpainuvimman yksityisviestiroolipelin palkinnon.

**Kurkistetaanpa ensin poikien lapsuuteen...**  
  
_Lari, kai sä tuut tänään leikkimään meille? T: Elias_

 _Täytyy kysyy äitiltä se on töissä. Haluun. t Lari_  
  
_Huomasitko, et opella roikkuu vessapaperia kengässä? Elias_  
  
_Joo! Mä nauroin se oli niin hauska ja sit ku se ei huomannu ite mitään. Lari_  
  
_Kohta se kyl huomaa tän lappujen vaihdon! Äiti ei tykkää jos ope viel kerran ilmottaa tästä kotiin. Elias_  
  
_Sun pitää olla varovaisempi kun annat niitä mulle! Äiti on jo valittanu siitä ei oo kivaa. Lari_  
  
_Ai mun vai?! Sä kolistelet pulpettia joka kerta ku annat lapun! Elias_  
  
_Hei Meri! Larin ja Eliaksen opettaja lähestyi jälleen viestillä, jonka mukaan pojat ovat edelleen jatkaneet tunnilla viestittelyä. Asiaan on puututtava tai kohta eivät keskity koulunkäyntiin lainkaan. Ystävällisin terveisin, Riikka Väänänen, Larin äiti_

 _Äiti valitti taas se menee koululle sun äitin kans puhumaan meistä. Lari_  
  
_Äiti sano, et ois parempi jos ei nähtäs koulun jälkeen. Aikuiset on ihan tyhmii!! Elias_  
  
_Äiti laitto mut viikon arestiin ei oo reiluu! Lari_

 _Sama täällä. Enkä saa pelata pleikalla, tyhmää. Elias_  
  
_Läksyt pitää tehdä heti koulun jälkee eikä kavereita ja kännykkää en saa käyttää enää huomenna. Lari_  
  
_Tästä tulee mun elämän kamalin viikko! Elias_  
  
_Joo äiti on ihan tyhmä mä haluun leikki sun kaa. Lari_

 **Viikon kuluttua.**  
  
_Ihan tyhmä viikko! Mä en tykkää äidistä! Se sano, et me muutetaan :( Mä en haluu muuttaa! Elias_  
  
_Mitä? Et sä voi muuttaa mitä mä teen jos sä et oo täällä? :( Lari_  
  
_Mä ilmotin äidille, että muutan sun luo. Pakkasin eilen repun valmiiks, mut äiti ei antanu mun ottaa sitä tänään kouluun mukaan. Elias_  
  
_Joo sä tuut meille mä teen sulle tilaa. Lari_  
  
_Pakkasin koulureppuun mun Legot. Mä tuun teille, vaikka äiti kuinka kieltäs! Elias_  
  
_Joo äiti ja isi saa suostuu tai en puhu niille enää sun on pakko tulla. Lari_  
  
_Sä unohdit taas pisteet lauseista! Mä unohdin hammas harjan :( Elias_  
  
_Ei kiinnosta pisteet mä lainaan sulle mulla on uusia. Lari_  
  
_Sust tulee joku rosvo, jos et opi kirjottamaan oikein. Must tulee isona poliisi, niin saan syödä munkkeja joka päivä eikä kukaan kiellä! Elias_  
  
_Ei must tuu rosvoo vaan jääkiekkoilia! Ja pääsen telkkariin ja on rahaa._  
  
_Älä sit mee pelaamaan minnekään kauas tai sit mun pitää muuttaa sun kanssa sinne..._  
  
_Hei Meri! Elias tuli tänään koulusta meille. Sillä on mukanaan iso kasa legoja ja kyselee hammasharjaa?! Riikka_  
  
_Hei, Riikka! Kiitos tiedosta. Lähettäisitkö Eliaksen tavaroineen heti kotiin, hänellä ei ollut lupaa tavata kavereita koulun jälkeen._ _Meri Vikstedt  
_

**Parin viikon päästä**.  
  
_Äiti pakottaa mut sinne Belgiaan :( Mut kai sä kirjotat mulle sinne? Äiti anto mun tehdä sähköpostiosotteen. Se on elias@gmail.com. Lupaat sit kirjottaa!_  
  
_Ei oo reiluu en mä haluu et sä meet :( Lari_  
  
_En mä haluu lähtee, mut huomenna on lento._  
  
_Mä tuun sinne lento kone kentälle. Lari_  
  
_JOO!! Onko sulla viittä kolikkoo, ni voitas ostaa sulle lento lippu? Elias_  
  
_On mul vähän mut en tiedä onko tarpeeksi mitä liput maksaa? Lari_  
  
_Jos mä lainaan sulle? Mä oon säästäny uuteen peliin, mut mä alotan alusta säästämään. Elias_  
  
_Okei kiva mä tuun sun mukaan sit. Lari_  
  
**Elias on muuttanut Belgiaan ja Lari joutunut jäämään Suomeen...**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Inhoon Belgiaa

Moi! Inhoon tätä paikkaa ja koulua ja ihmisiä ja ihan kaikkee täällä! Täällä on tylsää ilman sua :(  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Inhoon Belgiaa  
  
Tääl vast tyhmää on ja koulu on tylsää ilman sua :( Ja Janne on ihan tyhmä ku ei se tajuu mua  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Inhoon Belgiaa  
  
Onks Janne sun uus paras kaveri? En tykkää susta jos on!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Janne  
  
Ei oo ku se on tyhmä vaikka pelaa jääkiekkoo mut täytyy mun jonku kanssa olla sä et oo tääl mut silti oot mun paras kaveri  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Janne  
  
En mä sit sua vihaa :) Sä oot mun ensteks paras kaveri aina! Onks Janne kiskonu Iidaa viellä letistä? Se on ihan pöhkö.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Janne  
  
Säki mun ei Janne varmaan oo mut se valittaa aina et Iida on tyhmä  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Iida  
  
Iida oli ihan kiva... tytöks. Janne on ihan tyhmä.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Iida  
  
Kaikki tytöt on tyhmii ja Janne sä oot ainoo kiva  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Iida  
  
Mä en aio ikinä pussata ketään tyttöä... En ees Iidaa! Yök!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** tytöt  
  
En mäkään tytöt on tyhmiä ja ällöjä mä en mee ikinä naimisiin  
  
**Pari vuotta myöhemmin.**  
  
_Ilkka! Tuu heti kotiin, tää on tärkeetä! Riikka_  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Outoo  
  
Mun vanhemmat salaa jotain ne on koko ajan jotenki kummallisina eikä kerro mulle mitään  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Outoo  
  
Millä lailla kummallisia?  
  
Äiti alko seurustella yhen Vincentin kanssa. Se on ihan kamala mies :( Kun se on täällä, mun on oltava omassa huoneessa.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Outoo

No iskä ei paljon puhu ja äiti on outo ja haluu olla mun kanssa koko ajan en mä osaa selittää

Millanen nimi ees on Vincent ihan tyhmä mies ku sä joudut olemaan omassa huoneessa  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vauva?  
  
Entäs jos susta tulee isoveli?  
Mä oon miettiny, et muuttasin mun oikeen iskän luo Suomeen... Vincent on kamala, eikä äiti huomaa miten se mua kohtelee :(  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Meri Vikstedt  
**Lähettäjä:** Riikka Väänänen  
**Aihe:** Ikäviä uutisia...  
  
_Hei teille sinne Brysseliin!_  
_En oikein tiedä, miten asiani kertoisin, sain nimittäin pari viikkoa sitten lääkäristä huonoja uutisia. Minulla diagnosoitiin aggressiivinen kasvain aivoissa. Emme ole Ilkan kanssa vielä uskaltaneet kertoa asiasta Larille, mutta minun ensimmäinen hoitojaksoni lähenee, ja nyt viikonloppuna aiomme kertoa pojalle. Lari ja Elias tuntuvat olevan niin tiiviisti yhteyksissä, että uutiseni kantautuu varmasti myös sinun tietoosi. Osaat sitten kertoa Eliakselle, jos kyselee... Ennuste ei näytä hyvältä, mutta Larin ja Ilkan takia aion taistella._  
_Riikka_  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vauva?  
  
Luulis et se olis iloinen juttu mut noi on jotenkin outoja eikä näytä iloisilta. tuu takasin suomeen tääl on tylsää ilman sua

 **Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Vauva?  
  
Toivottavasti sun vanhemmat ei eroo... On ihan tyhmää asua äidin kanssa nyt ku toi tyhmä Vincent on täällä ihan koko ajan. Jätin eilen sen paikalle keittiöön purkan ja tänään se lähti pureskeltu purkka housuissa töihin!  
  
**Viikonloppuna...**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Ne kerto

Äiti on kipee se joutuu sairaalaan

 **Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Ne kerto

Mikä sun äidillä on? Sanoin äidille ja se purskahti itkuun ja halas mua... Sekin oli ihan kummallinen. Joutuukohan mun äitikin sairaalaan?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Ne kerto  
  
Sillä on joku kasvu juttu päässä en mä oikein tajunnu mut mä pelkään et äiti ei tuu enää kotiin sairaalasta :( Toivottavasti sun äiti on terve ei olis kivaa jos sekin joutuu hoitoon  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** En tykkää...  
  
Kyllä sun äiti paranee, ei toi kasvu juttu kuulosta pahalta!  
Äiti ja Vincent meni naimisiin... Nyt se ukko muutti tänne ja vaatii, et kutsun sitä iskäks... En muuten kutsu!! Voi ku ois jo aikuinen, niin pääsisin täältä pois. Tullaan ens kesänä Suomeen lomalle. Sillon nähdään, eiks vaan?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: En tykkää...  
  
Mä toivon kans et se tulee kotiin iskä on surullinen :( Hyi sä tuut todellakin tänne kesällä ja sit me näytään sille äjiälle et ei se sua määrää!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: En tykkää...  
  
Sä oot kyl parhain kaveri ikinä! Ei mulla täällä oo kavereita :(  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Kaverit  
  
Sun täytyy tulla tänne takasin ei mullakaa oo ku sä muut on tyhmiä  
  
**Kesällä...**  
  
_Ilkka ♥_  
  
_Joka ikinen kerta, kun lähdet tuosta ovesta, jää mulle ihan järjetön ikävä sua. Haluaisin vaan niin paljon nousta tästä riivatusta sängystä ja lähteä sun kanssas kotiin, takas sun ja Larin luo. Mä kyselin lääkäreiltä, pääsisinkö viimeisiksi hetkikseni kotiin teidän luo, mutta Lari on kuulema liian pieni kohtaamaan mun poismenon niin läheltä._  
_Mä olisin valmis maksamaan ihan mitä tahansa pienestä hetkestä kotona teidän kanssa. Siitä, et näkisin hymyn meidän pienen rakkaan pojan kasvoilla. Siitä, et näkisin Larin leikkimässä siinä sohvan vierellä ja jopa siitä, et se varastaa sokerit kupista. Mä en ois sille ees vihanen siitä, kunhan vaan saisin nähdä ne hetket. Larista on tullu niin vakava. Sitä pelottaa, eikä mulla ole voimia sitä auttaa. Autahan sä? Sit kun mua ei enää ole..._  
_Sä oot urhoollisesti pysyny mun rinnalla, siinä hipaisun päässä koko tän ajan. Mä oikeasti halusin ja yritin parantua. Mä tein kaiken mitä pystyin, muttei se näköjään riittänyt._  
_Mä toivon, et sit kun Lari on tarpeeks vanha, sä näytät tän kirjeen sille ja muistutat poikaa siitä, miten valtavan rakas se mulle on. Ja niin olet sinäkin, mun ainoa oikea rakkauteni._  
_Voin melkein tuntea sen, että mun elämänlankani on lopussa. Lupaathan pitää Larista huolta ja ole sille maailman paras iskä, ihan niin kuin tähänkin saakka. Halaa ja suukottele sitä mun puolesta joka ikinen ilta. On niin väärin, etten tästä maailmasta saa mitään mukaani..._  
_Mä rakastan sua..._  
_Riikka_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** :(  
  
Iskä kerto et äiti nukkui pois enkä mä nää sitä enää ikinä :( Iskä esittää ilosta mut mä kuulen ku se itkee sen ja äitin huoneessa iltasin munkin tekee mieli mut ei pojat saa itkee mä vaan haluun mun äitin kotiin.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: :(  
  
Mä ajattelin eka, et ainahan ihmiset herää unesta. Sit kerroin äidille tästä ja se sano et sun äiti on menny taivaaseen. Mua alko vähän kans itkettää... Itkeehän sun iskäkin, kyllä säkin saat itkee. Äiti sano joskus et itku helpottaa.  
Me ei tullakaan Suomeen :( Vinsent vie meidät jonnekin Ranskaan, sen mielestä Suomi on tylsä maa :( Mitä sekään mistään tietää?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: :(  
  
Ei itku saa äitii kotiin ja eikä tää on surkee kesä ku äiti meni taivaaseen ja sä et tuu tänne :( Se vinsent on ihan tyhmä mä vihaan sitä.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Terveisiä Ranskasta...  
  
Täällä ollaan ja homehdutaan. Ollaan jossain ranskan maa seudulla, jossa ainoo harrastus ilmeisesti on patonkien syöminen. Kauhea ikävä ruisleipää. Vinsentin äiti on ihan yhtä kamala, ku Vinsentki. Se on koettanu läpsiä mua, kun oon sen mukaan ollu tuhma! Sen antiikkisilla huone kaluilla ei pikku pojat kuulema saa istua, oon istunu niillä ihan sen kiusaks! Aika kurja kesä täälläkin, sulla on kyllä vielä kurjempi ku mulla... Ois ollu kiva nähdä ja oisin voinu piristää sua. Mulla oli sulle tuliainenkin valmiina.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Terveisiä Ranskasta...  
  
Olisinpa mäkin ranskassa patonkia syömässä tääl vaan sataa ja on tylsää :( Iskä ei puhu mulle eikä mul oo mitään tekemistä mä niin halusin sut tänne ja saada se tulianen.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Terveisiä Ranskasta...  
  
Mä yritän saada laitettua sen sulle postissa. Toivottavasti sä et pidä sitä ihan tyhmänä... Se on sellanen pieni valkoinen nalle, ku mä ajattelin et se vois lohduttaa sua, jos sulla yöllä on ikävä äitiä...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Tyhmä kesä 

No on nallet ihan kivoja mä toivoisin et mä voisin tulle sinne käymään ku sä et pääse tänne Janne pyysi mut niille ja kai mä meen ku en jaksa olla aina kotona.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Tyhmä kesä  
  
Äiti lupas, et me tultas syyslomalla Suomeen. Mä pyysin, et jätettäs Vinsent kotiin... Äiti lupas miettiä. Mitäs Janne?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Tyhmä kesä  
  
Tulkaa joo tänne ilman sitä tyhmää vinsenttii! Janne nyt on sellane kun se aina on valittaa et Iida on tyhmä ja se kiusaa vieläki sitä Talee.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Tale  
  
Vieläkö Talella on se hassut lasit ja kihara tukka?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Tale  
  
Joo se näyttää niin tyhmältä Janne aina sanoo sille jotain ilkeetä.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Tale 

Osaaks Janne olla jollekin kiva? Tale oli kyllä aika outo... Mulla on ikävä meidän luokkaa :( Täällä mä käyn tota Eurooppa-koulua ja vaik meidän luokka on suomalainen, niin ei tää tunnnu kivalta.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Janne  
  
On Janne mulle kiva ja melkein kaikille muillekin Talee se vaan kiusaa ja Iidaakin joskus kyllä sä tänne kuulut :( Ei tää luokka oo sama ku sä puutut  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Tosi nolo kysymys  
  
Sori kun en kesän aikana kauheesti kirjotellu. Oltiin taas siellä Ranskassa, eikä päästy Suomeen :( Mut tänä kesänä siel Ranskassa oli ihan kivaa, mä tapasin siel yhen pojan ja... En mä kehtaa kysyä ees... Tai ku sä oot kuitenkin mun paras kaveri ja et varmaan suutu. Oot sä ikinä pussannu ketään?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Tosi nolo kysymys  
  
Kiva kuulla sustaki välillä... En mä oo vielä pussaanu ketään oot sä sitte? Vai näitsä sen jonkun pojan pussaavan jotain?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Tosi nolo kysymys  
  
No mä ehkä vähän pussasin sitä poikaa siel Ranskassa... Et sit suutu!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** ???  
  
Kai sä kirjotin väärin äsken? Et sä oo voinut ketään poikaa pussata!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: ???  
  
Sä siis suutuit? Miksen muka voi pussata poikaa?? Sä et oo pussannut ketään!!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Todellakin suutuin  
  
Ei pojat voi pussaa poikii mä en ikinä teksi mitään niin ällöö!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Todellakin suutuin  
  
Sä oot ilkee... En haluu olla suhun missään yhteydessä :(  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Todellakin suutuin  
  
Samat sanat!  
  
**Muutamia vuosia eteenpäin.**  
  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Vastaanottaja:** Faija  
**Aihe:** Muutto?  
  
Moi!  
Mulla on totaalisesti menny hermot elämään ja asumiseen täällä ankeessa Brysselissä. Tai ehkä mä vielä Brysselin kestäisin, mutta yhtä homofobiaa sairastavaa isäpuolta en kestä enää päivääkään. Kun oon tän viestin lähettäny kerron äidille, että muutan sun luo Suomeen, toivottavasti se muuten on ok? Vincent pilkkaa ja loukkaa mua joka ikinen päivä. Kun täällä on vieraita, mun täytyy olla omassa huoneessa, ettei sen ystävät nää, et sen vaimon lapsi on kasvanu kieroon... Auta!!  
Elias  
  
**Lähettäjä:** Sebastian  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Muutto?  
  
Terve,  
Pitäsikös mun tosta sun viestistä nyt olettaa, että sä tykkäätkin pojista etkä tytöistä? On siinä vähän isälles sulattamista. Mutta en mä sua tänne kiellä muuttamasta, jos se on äidilles ok. Pääset tustumaan pikkuveljeeskin, Oliver varmaan tykkäisi kun saisi isoveljen.  
  
_Hei, Sebastian!  
Elias kertoi mulle, että hän haluaa muuttaa Suomeen. Täytyy myöntää, että minua kyllä vähän huolestuttaa, mitä siitä seuraisi, enkä haluaisin päästää poikaani yksin sinne takaisin. Aion vielä puhua Eliakselle ja suostutella häntä jäämään, joten älä ihan heti ainakaan odota poikaa sinne.  
Meri Vikstedt_  
  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Vastaanottaja:** Faija  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Muutto?  
  
Mutsi alko skitsoomaan etten voi muuttaa, uhkaa pistää mut arestiin koko loppuvuodeksi!! Mä oon säästäny rahat lentolipuun ja pakannu repun. Kun mutsi luulee mun lähtevän kouluun mä lähen kentälle ja tuun Suomeen. Pliis, älä kerro mutsille!! Se pistäs Vincentin vahtii mua ja se on mua läpsiny ja töninyt niin monta kertaa ja inhoo mua... Tää ois vaan syy retuuttaa mua uudestaan...  
  
**Lähettäjä:** Sebastian  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Muutto?  
  
Ethän sä nyt voi äidiltäs salaa lähtee pois maasta! Mutta tollasta kusaamista mä en kyllä hyväksy. Jos mä puhun sun äitis kanssa uudestaan?  
  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Vastaanottaja:** Faija  
**Aihe:** Älä!  
  
Älä ihan oikeesti puhu mutsille mitään! Mä lupaan soittaa sille kun oon eka Suomessa!  
  
**Lähettäjä:** Sebastian  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Älä!  
  
No okei sitten, en sano mitään, jos sä lupaat selvittää asian heti kun pääset tänne.  
  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Vastaanottaja:** Faija  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Älä!  
  
Kiitti faija! Oot niin paras!!  
  
_Hei äiti!_  
Kun löydät tämän kirjeen, mä olen jo lentokoneessa matkalla takaisin Suomeen. Mä en enää vaan jaksa olla täällä Vincentin pilkan kohteena. Faija on luvannu majottaa mua, äläkä nyt sille suutu tästä. Tää on mun päätös ja ekaa kertaa vuosiin must tuntuu, et pystyn hengittämään vapaasti ja ehkä faijan luona uskallan ollakin kuin kotonani. Sä et ikinä kuunnellu mua siitä, miten Vincent mua kohtelee. Mä yritin niin monta kertaa kertoa, et se läpsii ja halveksii mua, mut sä et halunnu kuunnella. Ehkä nyt sä huomaat, et mulla on ollu Brysselissä asuessa tosi paha olla... Kaikesta huolimatta mä rakastan sua äiti ja mä pärjään kyllä. Faija pitää must huolen.  
Elias  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin.**  


**Iida:** Elias, ootsä tääl? Mä kuulin, et sä oot tullut takaisin Suomeen... Muistatsä meitä enää edes? ;)  
**Elias:** Iida? Oot sä Mustosen Iida? Joo, muutin Suomeen pari päivää sitten. Mitä kuuluu?  
**Iida:** Joo, sehän mä. Mun oli pakko tulle jutteleen, kun näin sut täällä. :) Muistatko sä vielä Janne Haukkalan?  
**Elias:** Ai sen joka aina kiusas sua? Olipa aika kamalaa palata, kun jotenkin mutkan kautta Tale on mun serkkupuoli tai jotain!  
**Iida:** Ei Janne oo sellanen enää, me itse asiassa seurustellaan.  <3 Mut Tale tosiaan on sun serkkupuoli. Ja jos totta puhutaan, niin mä oon sun siskopuoli. Aika hassua.  
**Elias:** Tää faijan puolen suku on ku jostain saippuasarjasta... Mä tuun sit käsittääkseni sun ja Talen kans samaan kouluun?  
**Iida:** Mahtavaa, jos tuut samaan kouluun! Jannekin on samassa. :)  
**Elias:** Kiva ettei ihan kaikkiin tartte tutustua uudestaan :) Mites Lari? Meidän yhteydenpito loppu jokunen vuos sitten ihan ku seinään :/  
**Janne** on kirjautunut sisään  
**Janne:** Moi :D  
**Iida:** Janne!  <3 Mä luulin, et sulla on jotain menoo tänään...  
**Iida:** Mä en Elias tiiä Larista paljon, siitä tuli jotenkin sulkeutunut ala-asteen lopussa.  
**Janne:** Muruu  <3 Koutsi peruutti treenit tält päivältä. Nähäänks illalla?? ;)  
**Elias:** Ois kiva tietää mitä sille kuuluu... Se kuitenkin oli mun paras kaveri lapsena...  
**Janne:** Kenestä te puhutte?  
**Iida:** Ihanaa, totta kai me nähään!  <3 <3  
**Iida:** Me puhutaan Larista, tiiätsä Janne siitä mitään?  
**Janne:** Ai Lartsa? No jokunen vuos sitte se muutti tonne toiselle puolelle kaupunkia, mut on se Facessa kaverina. Pyydänks mä sen tänne?? Et kai sä Iida mua siihen meinaa vaihtaa?? :’(  
**Elias:** Ei ku mä mietin et mitä sille kuuluu nykyisin....  
**Iida:** Älä nyt Janne oo idiootti! Elias vaan halus tietää, kun ne oli kavereita joskus... En mä oo koskaan Larista liiemmin pitäny.  
**Iida:** Mut hei, pyydä se vaan tänne, ne vois Eliaksen kans taas jutella!  
**Elias:** Iida! Ei sitä just nyt tartte tänne pyytää!! En mä tiedä haluuks se ees kuulla musta!!  
**Janne** Meitsi pisti sille just viestii.... Et myöhäst perua nyt!  
**Iida:** Miksei Lari susta haluis kuulla? Tehän kuitenkin olitte kavereita?  
**Elias:** No ku se ei oikein tykänny, ku kerroin et pussasin yhtä poikaa...  
**Janne:** Siis... Pussasit ketä?! Ja jatkako tota?!  
**Iida:** Siis ootsä homo? Vähän ihanaa, mä en tunnekaan ketään homoo!  
**Elias:** Joo, kyl mä oon :)  
**Janne:** Vähä siistii!! Siis antaa kaikkien kukkien kukkia jne...  
**Iida:** Ihanaa, meiän täytyy Elias lähtee shoppaileen!  
**Lari** on kirjautunut sisään  
**Elias:** Ehottomasti! Joko ens viikonloppuna? Esittelisit mulle samalla kaupunkia? On meinaan muuttunu paljon!  
**Janne:** Lartsaa!! Moi! Mitä äijä?  
**Iida:** Joo! Mennään ihmeessä, mä oon niin kaivannu kunnon shoppailuseuraa!  
**Lari:** No moi... Mitäs tänne?  
**Elias:** Moi Lari... Muistat sä viel?  
**Lari:** Joo


	3. Chapter 3

**Janne:** Nähdäänkö tunnin päästä Mooses?  
**Elias:** Sä et vieläkään käytä pisteitä? :) Mitä sulle kuuluu muuten?  
**Iida:** Kenelle sä Janne puhut?  
**Lari:** No ei pisteet paljo kiinnosta niinku ei koulukaan mut pakko koittaa jaksaa  
**Janne:** Sulle muru  <3  
**Elias:** Ois kiva nähdä, jutella ja vaihtaa kuulumisia. Oltiin kuitenkin ystävii...  
**Iida:** Nähään vaan, rakas.  <3  
**Lari:** No... kai me voitas  
**Janne:** on poistunut keskustelusta  
**Elias:** Koska sulle kävisi?  
**Iida:** on poistunut keskustelusta  
**Lari:** Varmaan huomen koulun jälkee jossain välis  
**Elias:** Sä et taida käydä samaa lukiota kun noi muut? Käviskö paikaksi toi Moose?  
**Lari:** En mä sust tiiä mut mä oon kyl yläasteel... Ja vaiks se  
**Elias:** Äh, mult menee nää luokka-asteet tääl Suomessa ihan sekasin viel. Brysselis käytiin ns. peruskoulua viime vuoteen saakka ja nyt moni kaveri lähti sellaseen lukioon verrattavaan kouluun...  
**Lari:** No ihan ihme paikka sit se sun Brysselis  
**Elias:** Niinhän se oli...  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu hermostuneena hissistä Mooseen ja korjaa olkalaukkunsa asentoa vilkuillessaan ympärilleen. Lari vaikutti vähäsanaiselta ja tylyltä, ja yön aikana mieleen hiipi epäilys tapaamisen järkevyydestä. Astelee lopulta tiskille ja tilaa kaakaon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu nurkkapöydässä hermostuneena kokislasinsa kanssa. Tuijottaa tiivisti hissille ja kun viimein näkee hyvin paljon Eliasta muistuttavan mutta paljon kasvaneen pojan astuvan sisään, tuntee kuinka hermostuneisuutensa taso nousee. Ei edes tiedä, mitä Eliakselle sanoisi tai haluaisiko edes sanoa yhtään mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa kaakaon ja vilkuilee huultaan purren ympärilleen. Yksikään paikallaolija ei näytä hänen tunnelmaltaan Larilta, ja on jo aivan varma, ettei tämä ole edes paikalla. Katsoo vielä kerran ympärilleen, ja katseensa pysähtyy nurkkapöytään, jossa istuu tumma, lihaksikas ja komea poika. Jokin pojan silmissä on kovin tuttua, ja lähtee arkana kulkemaan tätä kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias näyttää epäröivältä, mitä ei ihmettele, sillä tietää muuttuneensa varsin paljon ulkonäöltään. Kun Elias sitten lopulta lähtee varovana itseään kohti, ottaa poikaan katsekontaktin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria suoraan silmiin ja pysähtyy pöydän vierelle. Kaakaomukissa lusikka kilisee, ja tajuaa käsiensä tärisevän.  
"Lari?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoessa nimensä ja pitää edelleen katseensa pojassa, joka on aikuistunut ulkonäöltään paljon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu vapaana olevaan tuoliin ja laskee mukin pöydälle. Hymyilee pienesti Larille.  
"Mä en ollu tunnistaa sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaivaantuneeksi, kun Elias istahtaa viereensä.  
"No... niin ne kaikki sanoo, jotka ei oo nähny kauheen usein", toteaa ja hörppää kokislasistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittelee lusikkaa mukissa ja katselee Laria. Oli ajatellut, että keskustelu lähtee soljuvaan kuin itsestään eteenpäin, mutta tilanne on kaikkea muuta.  
"Olikos tää huono idea?" kysyy lopulta päättääkseen hiljaisuuden.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias avaa suunsa hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
"Hei sori siitä... mitä tapahtu sillon, kun... sä... kerroit..." mutisee katkonaisesti vähän vaivaantuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä taisit oikeesti saada sätkyn, ku etin itteeni siel Ranskassa?" hymähtää muistolleen, jossa pussaa poikaa talon kulman takana. "Sust ei sen jälkeen hirveesti kuulunu... Tosin en mäkään kyllä voi hehkuttaa aktiivisella yhteydenpidolla..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä oikeen ees tiiä, et miks mä suutuin", myöntää, "kai mä vaan yllätyin."  
  
**Elias  
**

"Sä olit ainoo, keltä mä uskalsin ees kysyä ja kelle uskalsin kertoo... Vincent piti mua viikon kotiarestissa ja toi vaan vettä ja pari sämpylää päivässä, kun se kuuli, et tykkäänki pojista..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanojen kuuleminen tuntuu vähän pahalta.  
"Sori... mun olis pitäny olla sun tukena eikä katkasta välejä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se oli sillon... Nyt mä oon takas Suomessa, just niinku pentuna aina haaveiltiin. Must ois kiva, jos voitas olla kavereita."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu hymyilemään pienesti.  
"Se olis kiva", sanoo ja jatkaa vähän nolona: "mä oon kaivannu... tai siis... ei elämä oo tuntunu enää samalta ilman sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rentoutuu, kun Lari alkaa puhua useamman sanan lauseita. Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla, että tämä on ikävöinyt.  
"Sä olit mun ainoo ystävä, jolla oli merkitystä. Olihan mulla Brysselis kavereita, mut ei ketään, joka ois tuntenu mut kersasta asti", selittää ja juo kulauksen mukistaan. "Mitä sulle nykysin oikeesti kuuluu? Onks joku mimmi kiikarissa?" kyselee virnistellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juo kokista samalla, kun kuuntelee Eliasta, ja tuntuu jotenkin paremmalta kuin pitkään aikaan saadessaan taas kuunnella tämän ääntä.   
"No mä pelaan lätkää edelleen ja must tuntuu, et ehkä mä haluun siit uran itelleni", kertoo, "ja onhan niit mimmei ollu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaivaa lompakon esiin ja etsii sieltä vanhan valokuvan, joka on otettu itsestään ja Larista joskus eskarissa. Näyttää kuvaa Larille.  
"Mä säilytin tän..." toteaa ja laskee kuvan pöydälle. "Sä halusit NHL:ään jo penskana. Se unelma taitaa elää aika vahvana. Mä voisin joskus tulla kattoo sun peliä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias näyttää kuvaa, jossa ovat esikouluikäisiä.  
"Kyl se elää joo, ja mitä enemmän ikää tulee, niin sitä enemmän mä sitä haluun", sanoo ja ottaa valokuvan pöydältä käteensä.  
"Saat sä tulla pelii katomaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Lari antaakin luvan tulla katsomaan peliä.  
"Ilmota koska pelaatte, niin mä tuun paikan päälle."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ojentaa kuvan takaisin Eliakselle.  
"Joo", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kuvan takaisin itselleen, ja samasa sormensa koskettavat Larin sormia. Kokee pienen sähköiskun ja nykäisee kätensä nopeasti pois.  
"Mitäs sun faijalles?" kysyy hätäpäissään ensimmäisen mieleen tulevan kysymyksen. Kohta, jota Larin sormi hipaisi, jäi kihelmöimään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Eliakselle, mutta pudistaa sitte päätään.  
"No mitäs se... samanlainen jurottaja se on ku ennenki", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä olin aina kade sulle, kun sulla oli isä ja äiti... Mä olin vaan mutsin kans kahdestaan ja no... " jättää lauseen kesken, koska ei halua muistella aikaa Vincentin saapuessa kuvioon. "Onneks sain säilytettyä yhteyden faijaan läpi vuosien... Sen luokse mä nyt muutinkin. Ois vaan pitäny häippästä paljon aikaisemmin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille siitä, että tämä oli itselleen kateellinen.  
"Sen jälkeen ku mutsi kuoli, niin mä olin sulle kateellinen, kun sulla oli äiti ja mulla ei", toteaa ja juo lisää kokista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun mutsi olis koska vaan voittanu mun mutsin vuoden paras äiti -kisassa..." huokaa hiljaa. "Kylläpä me alettiin synkistellä, ei se ollu tarkotus!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Joo, ehkä vois vaihtaa aihetta", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tätä sä et kyllä ikinä usko! Tale on mun serkkupuoli tai jotain sellasta! Ja Iida tavallaan mun siskopuoli! Että osaa maailma olla pieni... Ja Iida seurustelee Jannen kanssa. Eihän Janne voinu sietää sitä penskana."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään alkaa huvittaa Eliaksen paasaus Talesta ja Iidasta.  
"No joo, onhan se aika koomista", hymähtää ja pudistaa sitten päätään Jannen ja Iidan seurustelulle.  
"Ne alotti viime vuonna ton, ei niitten kans voi ees olla kolmistaan nykyään", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Iida lupas lähtee näyttää kaupunkia. Taidan saada Jannen mukaan kaupantekijäisenä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos Janne tulee messiin, niin saat kattoo niiden kahen nuoleskeluu kaupungin sijaan", hymähtää, "ei Iidalla kauheesti riitä huomioo mihinkään muuhun."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lähe mukaan! Mennään isommalla porukalla, ja jos Iida ja Janne on toisissaan kiinni, niin sä voit näyttää paikkoja?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Empii hetken, mutta päättää sitten, että haluaa mennä.  
"Okei, jos mä vaan pääsen", sanoo pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa innostua tulevasta kaupunkikierroksesta aina vain enemmän ja enemmän. Hymyilee Larille leveästi ja kulauttaa kaakaomukinsa tyhjäksi. Kaakaon vaahtoa jää hieman suupieleensä.  
"Vähän siistii päästä porukalla kaupungille!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, kun Elias saa kaakaota suupieliinsä. Se muistuttaa ajasta, kun olivat lapsia.   
"Sä et näköjään vieläkään osaa juoda tota siististi", toteaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Punastuu hieman Larin huomautuksesta. Kaivaa taskustaan nenäliinan, johon pyyhkii suutaan.  
"Paha tapa... Jäiks viel?" kyselee samalla, kun mutristelee huuliaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias kaivaa nenäliinan ja pyyhkii suunsa.  
"Ei jääny enää", vastaa ja hymyilee Eliaksen huulien mutristelulle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä", toteaa ja laittaa nenäliinan taskuunsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juo lisää kokista, ja hiljaisuus laskeutuu pöytään.  
"Tota... mitä sul niinku muuten kuuluu?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja miettii hetken, mitä vastaisi kysymykseen.  
"Kyl mä mietin, et oliks muutto faijan luo paras ratkasu..." aloittaa varovasti. "Se asuu oman äitinsä, siis mummin, nurkissa, ku se vähän kämmäs pikkuveljen äidin kanssa välinsä... Taisin sekottaa faijan elämää vaan lisää... Mut minne muuallekaan mä oisin menny?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun kuulee Eliaksen asumiskuvioista.  
"Siis... eiks sun mummi asu Iidan ja Talen kanssa? Miten paljon porukkaa sinne kämppään oikeen mahtuu?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija nukkuu sohvalla, Iidalla on oma huone ja mä... Mä punkkaan Talen kans samassa huoneessa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja se on Talelle ok vai?" kysyy yllättyeenä, "tai siis kun sä oot... niin." Lopettaa vaivaantuneena ja kulauttaa kokislasinsa tyhjäksi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elias**  
  
"Ei se oo tainnu ees tajuta... Sen illat menee chattäillessa mimmien kanssa. Se luulee olevansa suuriki casanova", naurahtaa. "Otatko toisen, jos tarjoon?" kysyy huomatessaan Larin lasin olevan tyhjä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Elias mainitsee Talen suuret luulot.  
"No joo, voi olla", hymähtää ja nyökkää sitten Eliakselle tämän tarjotessa lisää juotavaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee pöydästä ja suuntaa tiskille tilaamaan juomat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee tyhjää lasiaan käsissään odotellessaan Eliasta takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Maksaa juomat ja nämä saatuaan palaa takaisin pöytään. Ojentaa kokiksen Larille ja sekoittelee omaa kaakaotaan.  
"Onks sulle ok, et mä oon homo?" kysyy mieltään askarruttaneen kysymyksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo hymyillen, kun saa kokiksen Eliakselta. Ei kuitenkaan ehdi ottaa hörppyä, kun Elias kysyy sen kysymyksen, johon ei haluaisi vastata.  
"No... en mä voi sanoo, et mä innosta hypin", vastaa hetken mietittyään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaus ei yllätä, mutta ainakin Lari puhuu tuntemuksistaan.  
"Sama Elias mä edelleen oon, enkä mä nyt sua yritä pokata", virnistää ja juo kaakaotaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Kunhan et jatkossakaan, niin... kaikki ok", sanoo ja ottaa viimein hörpyn juomastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä olit penskana mulle ku veli... Eli ei sulla hätää oo", naurahtaa ja pyörittää päätään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Samat sanat..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eka olin ihan varma, et tää tapaaminen on huono idea, mut tää oli kyl paras juttu aikoihin!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en meinannu ees ensin suostuu, mut onneks päätin kuitenkin tulla", myöntää ja itsestään tuntuu, kuin kaikki olisi taas niin kuin kuuluukin, kun saa jutella Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo kaakaota ja tulee vilkaisseeksi kelloa.  
"Mummi haluu koko tän kummallisen perheen päivälliselle kohta..." toteaa haikeana. On juuri saanut ystävänsä takaisin, ja mummin perhepäivällisen takia joutuu pian lähtemään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa vähän pettyvänsä, kun Elias kertoo, että tämän pitäisi lähteä.  
"Ok, kai sun sit täytyy", hymähtää ja alkaa tyhjentää kokislasiaan vauhdikkaammin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä annan sulle mun numeron, niin voidaan pitää yhteyttä", sanoo ja kaivaa laukustaan kynää ja paperia. Raapustelee nimen ja numeron paperiin ja ojentaa sen Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo Eliakselle, kun saa tältä puhelinnumeron, "mul on edelleen sama numero ku sillon joskus."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä, kun Lari kertoo omistavansa vieläkin vanhan numeronsa.  
"Mun teki useesti mieli laittaa sulle viestiä, mut sit jostain aikaa vaan ajattelin, et oot vaihtanu numeroos, ja viesti menee jollekin tätille Imatralle..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No olisin voinu vaihtaa, mut faija aina mäkätti, et se ei ala uutta puhelinnumeroo opetteleen, kun ei vanhassa oo mitään vikaa", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä mä sit joskus oisin uskaltanu kokeilla... Mut mun täytyy mennä, mummi oottaa. Mut nähdään kai me uudestaan ja soitellaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kyl mä haluun pysyy yhteyksissä", vastaa Eliakselle hymyillen ja hypistelee pojan antamaa lappua käsissään.  
  
**Samana iltana**.  
  
**Iida Mustonen** on aktiivisena  
**Elias:** Iidaa!! Mä näin Larin!!  
**Iida:** Jes! Millasta oli?  
**Elias:** Eka tunnelma oli törkeen vaivautunu. Mä olin jo sitä mieltä et Larin näkeminen oli virhe! Mut sit tunnelma vapautu. Lari on edelleen super mukava ja ihana!  
**Iida:** Ihanaa! ^_^ Mä vähän pelkäsin, et Lari alkais äksyillä sulle...  
**Elias:** Niin luulin mäki eka, ku tuli puhetta mun homoudesta... Mut sit lupasin etten pokaa sitä :D Siit on kyl tullu aika hot...  
**Iida:** No varmaan sellanen lupaus uppos Lariin. :D Ja oot oikeessa, se on tosi kuuma nykyään :/ mut onneks on Janneki. :D  
**Elias:** Oho! Oot sä käyny kuumana Lariin?? :D Janne vetois kyl muhunkin... Mut sen heterompaa jätkää mä en tunne... Tai no Lari tietty ;) Ihan mahtavaa, kun meil on sama maku miesten suhteen :)  
**Iida:** Onhan mulla silmät päässä, Lari on tosi hyvännäkänen. Mut muuten se taas ei oo mun tyyppii. Janne on ihana. ♥ Joo, siistii, et kerrankin joku tykkää samoista ku mä!  
**Elias:** Te ootte kyl ihana pari Jannen kaa  <3 Voi ku mäki löytäsin jonku...  
**Iida:** Niin me ollaan.  <3 Ja hei, kyllä säkin löydät jonkun ihanan pojan itselles, oon ihan varma!  
**Elias:** No jos sulla sattuu olemaan yhdenkään homon yhteistietoja, niin tänne vaan... Mun tutka ei oo bongannu ketään!  
**Iida:** No itse asiassa mulla saattaisi olla. ;) Se on yks Aarni, tosi söpö ja osaa tanssii.  
**Elias:** No mutta! Tuohan kuulostaa kivalta... Tosin mä en kyl tykkää tanssia :/ Enkä mä ymmärrä tanssimisesta mitään....  
**Iida:** Ei se haittaa, Aarni on tosi ihana ja kyllä se muustakin tykkää ku tanssimisesta. :D  
**Elias:** Sä oot ihan mahtava ystävä!! Mitä mä tekisinkään ilman sua!  
**Iida:** No onneksi ei tarvii miettii. Haluutsä Aarnin numeron? ;)  
**Elias:** Pitäskö sun eka kysyy siltä..? Jos sillä vaikka on jo joku!  
**Iida:** Ei sillä oo, mut kyllä mä voin sille jutella, jos sua ujostuttaa. ;)  
**Elias:** Kiitti! Kerro sit heti mitä se Aarni tuumas... Mä niin haluisin treffeille! :)  
**Iida:** Totta kai mä kerron. Te olisitte niiiin söpö pari!  <3  
**Elias:** Ei nyt mennä asioiden edelle... Onks sillä Aarnilla Facebookissa profiilia? Voisin kurkkia sitä vähän etukäteen...  
**Iida:** No höh. :D Mut ihan oikeesti, te olisitte söpöjä yhessä. On sillä face.  
**Elias:** Sä saat mutkin tässä innostumaan tosta Aarnista!  
  
**Janne Haukkala** on aktiivisena  
**Lari:** Moro onks sul aikaa vähän?  
**Janne:** Joo  
**Lari:** No mä tapasin Eliaksen pitkäst aikaa  
**Janne:** Sen Iidan uuden BFF:n?  
**Lari:** Nii me oltiin skidinä bestikset mut sit se muutti pois ja kerto et on homo ni mä sit laitoin välit poikki  
**Janne:** Niin se sama tyyppi, joka oli meidän luokalla sillo skidinä. Se sillo pari päivää sitte kyseli sua siel chatis. Haittaaks sua et se laukoo vastustajan maaliin? :D  
**Lari:** Just se tyyppi -.- No ei se kauheen normaali oo mut kyl mä silti haluisin olla sen kanssa tekemisis ku se kuitenki oli mun paras kaveri sillo skidinä  
**Janne:** Mun mielestä Eltsu on edelleen varsin jees! Oli se sit homo tai ei! Eihän se nyt meitsin eessä alkamas lääppii ketään!  
**Janne:** Iida laitto faxii... Se on antanu Eltsulle sen hongankolistelija-Aarnin numeron! Eltsu harrastaa kohta vaakamamboo sen kanssa :D  
**Lari:** No parempi onki ja mul se sano et ei ala mua pokaa...  
**Lari:** Siis se tallukan tanssikaveri vai?!  
**Janne:** Joo, sama heebo :) Ai, Eltsu haluuki, et Iida kysyy Aarnilt eka...  
**Janne:** Meitsi ois muute aika ässä kans nois paritushommis. Onks äijäl ketään mimmii kiikaris? Haukkala lupaa jeesata ;)  
**Lari:** Luulis Eliaksel olevan parempi maku ku joku Aarni... Ja en mä sun jeesii mimmiasiois tarvii kiitti vaa  
**Janne:** Oot sä mustis jostain Aarnista?? ;) Ei se Eliasta oo omimassa muualla ku makkaris, kyl Eltsu kerkee sun kans chattäillä ;)  
**Lari:** En todellakaan oo mustis! Eikä mua kiinnosta tippaakaa niitte makkarihommat!  
**Janne:** Mitä sä sit keuhkoot?  
**Janne:** Tyrkky-Tuija kyseli sust tänään :)  
**Lari:** Tuija on kuuma vaik onkin tyrkky  
**Janne:** Siitä vaan, käy kiinni!  
**Lari:** Ehkä käynki ;)  
**Janne:** No nyt äijä puhuu asiaa!  
**Lari:** Ehkä on mullaki koht muija  
**Janne:** Laitanko Tuijalle viestii vai laitatko ite? Aattele, mä voisin olla Amor-Haukkala :D  
**Lari:** Mä luulen et sun ei kauheesti kannata mikskää aamoriks alkaa nii enköhä mä hoida tän ihan ite  
**Janne:** Meitsi haluu sit kuulla kaiken ;)  
**Lari:** Joo joo yritä nyt pysyy housuissas  
  
**Palataanpa takaisin Iidan ja Eliaksen keskusteluun**...  
  
**Elias:** Mä kävin kattoo sen Aarnin profiilin. Se on ihan söpö...  
**Iida:** Eiks ookin. :) Mä laitoin sille äsken viestiä susta. ;)  
**Elias:** Joko se vastas?  
**Iida:** Ei vielä, mut se on onlinessa, niin eiköhän se kohta.  
**Elias:** Ei se varmaan haluu ees tavata mua...  
**Iida:** Miksei haluu? :O Ihan varmana suostuu, kun mä kehuin sua sille!  
**Elias:** Toivottavasti...  
**Elias:** Mä tarviin jeesiä nois koulukirjojen ostamisessa... Lähtisitkö huomenna mun kans?  
**Iida:** Totta kai! Voidaan mennä samalla shoppailemaan. :D  
**Iida:** Nyt se vastas!!  
**Elias:** No?  
**Iida:** Se on tosi kiinnostunu ja sen mielestä sä oot tosi söpö! ;)  
**Elias:** Oonks mä liian innokas jos haluisin nähdä sen jo huomenna? Sen jälkeen ku ollaan käyty shoppailemassa...  
**Iida:** Oi joo, mä kerron sille, et sä haluisit nähä huomenna!  
**Elias:** Oisko Moose hyvä paikka?  
**Iida:** Ois! Sinne vaan.  
**Elias:** Voi kamala! Mitä mä pistän päälle!?  
**Iida:** Jotkut rennot vaan, oot ihan oma ittes, niin hyvin menee. ;)  
  
**Parin päivän päästä.**  
  
**Lari Väänänen** on aktiivinen  
**Elias:** Moi! Kiva kun hyväksyit mut kaveriks tääl facessa :)  
**Elias:** Mitä kuuluu?  
**Lari:** Moi tietty hyväksyin  
**Lari:** Ihan jees ajattelin yhtä Tuijaa alkaa pokaa  
**Elias:** Onks se kiva? ;) Mehän voitas joskus käydä tuplatreffeillä? Mä tapasin yhden Aarnin...  
**Lari:** No kuuma ainakin... Ja mä kuulin Jannelta et Iida oli sua sen kans parittanu  
**Elias:** Ai, sekö on tärkeetä et on kuuma mimmi? Et voi olla latvasta laho, kunhan on hot? :)  
**Elias:** Iida vaan sattu sen Aarnin tuntemaan ja ajatteli auttaa... Me nähään Aarnin kans koht Moosessa uudestaan.  
**Lari:** Just nii  
**Lari:** Mahtaa olla ihana jos toiseen kertaan jo tapaatte  
**Elias:** Onks heterot oikeesti tommosia? :)  
**Elias:** Aarni vaikutti tosi älykkäältä ja fiksulta.  
**Lari:** Mistä mä tiedän ei voi yleistää  
**Lari:** No onnee sulle  
**Elias:** Kiitti :) Oot sä ihan ok? Ku vaikutat vähän vaisulta?  
**Lari:** Ei mua mikään vaivaa  
**Elias:** Sä unohat et mä tunnen sut. Sust on aina tullu vähäpuheinen, ku joku vaivaa sua ;)  
**Lari:** No ei vaivaa anna olla jooko  
**Elias:** Tän kerran annan ;) Jos lupaat opetella pilkkujen ja pisteiden käytön ;)  
**Lari:** Onks pakko ne on ihan turhii... Eikä mua oikeesti vaivaa mikään  
**Elias:** Ai niin! Tätä et ikinä usko: Tale valmistautuu just lähtemään treffeille!! :D  
**Lari:** Siis täh? Kuka siihen on langennu? :D  
**Elias:** Se puhu jostain Matleenasta. On just muuttanu kaupunkiin.  
**Lari:** Jaa no en ookaa sellasest sit kuullu tuskin mikään kauhee hottis kuitenkaan on  
**Elias:** Mee tsekkaamaan se mimmi ite Mooseen, jos noin kiinnostaa...  
**Lari:** No ei mua mitkään tallukan hoidot kiinnosta ei voi olla kauheen ihmeellinen  
**Elias:** Ties mikä missi sillä kohta on kainalossa ;)  
**Lari:** No tuskin se mitään missei saa :D  
**Elias:** Tale on ihan söpö ja vaikka se tohelo onkin, niin ihan hyvin se voi saada ihan minkä mimmin vaan.  
**Lari:** En tajuu miten joku voi pitää tallukkaa söpönä...


	5. Chapter 5

**Pojat ovat saavuttaneet lukioiän ja aloittelevat ensimmäistä vuotta lukiossa.**  
  
**Lari Väänänen** on aktiivinen  
**Elias:** Miltäs tuntu ekan päivän jälkeen? Hirveesti kursseja mistä pitäs osata valita ja päättää?! Onneks Aarni on mun apuna, en mä yksin osais  <3  
**Lari:** Ihan kauheet kidutust kuka tollast muka jaksaa viikkoo kauempaa??  
**Elias:** Must kyl tuntuu et mulle tulee noist kursseista vaan valinnan vaikeus :D  
**Elias:** Ennätettäskö nähdä? Aarnilla on tänään jotain menoo, niin ehtisin hyvin vaik Mooseen vaihtamaan kuulumisia ;)  
**Lari:** Ai sä pääset eroonki siit joskus -.-  
**Elias:** Ei me nyt ihan joka hetki yhessä olla... Mä oon täs miettiny, et pitäskö mun kosia sitä? Oisko se ihan hulluu näin nuorena? Mut sen kans on hyvä olla.  
**Lari:** Ootsä ihan hullu?! Ei tosiaan kannata näin nuorena...  
**Elias:** Mä vaan ajattelin, et ku ollaan kuitenkin pari vuotta yhessä oltu, niin ois aika luonnollinen liike. Mut ehkä sä oot oikeessa. Ehkä nyt on vielä liian varhasta.  
**Lari:** On se eikä sellanen syy et sen kans on hyvä olla riitä mihinkää kihlauksee...  
**Elias:** Sun täytyy viimestään nyt oppia ne pisteet...  
**Elias:** Sä et oo jostain syystä ikinä oikein tykätä Aarnista? Miks?  
**Lari:** Kyl. mä. osaan. pisteit. käyttää.  
**Lari:** No en mä vaan kauheesti tykkää siit  
**Elias:** Käytä. sitten. niitä. KIITOS!  
**Elias:** Aarni on joskus sanonu, et sä oot must mustis! Ihan pähkähullu ajatus! Hajosin ihan totaalisesti sille sillon :D  
**Lari:** Miks pitäis?  
**Lari:** No en tasan oo!!  
**Elias:** Sun pitää lähtee tuplatreffeille meidän kanssa, niin Aarnikin uskois ;)  
**Elias:** Tai siis oliks sulla just nyt joku, kun mä en pysy sun pyörittämien mimmien perässä...?  
**Lari:** Ei oo ketään nii ei mitää tuplatreffei  
**Elias:** Mä luovutan! Mut jos mä joskus meen naimisiin, Aarnin tai kenen tahansa kanssa, niin sä saat luvan kuopata siks päiväks sun asentees ja olla mun bestman!  
**Lari:** Jaa pakko kai se sit on  
**Elias:** Ihanaa, kun suhun ja sun asenteeseen voi aina luottaa  <3  
**Lari:** Eiks ooki...  
**Elias:** Vieläks se sun valmentajas on sitä mieltä et sä oot paras valinta sinne Ottawaan?  
**Lari:** Joo! Mä teen ihan kaikkeni et pääsen sinne!  
**Elias:** Mun kyl tulee sua ikävä, jos/kun lähet :/ Mut onhan toi sellanen tilaisuus, et ei mitään järkee :)  
**Lari:** Sä tuut kattoo mua sinne tietty sit ku pääsen :D  
**Elias:** Mun täytyy alkaa säästämään jos meinaan lentoliput joskus saada ostettua :)  
**Lari:** Kyl sä jotenki sinne pääset vaikket ite rahaa saiskaa kasaan tarpeeks  
**Elias:** Täytyy varmaan pokata joku sikarikas ukko, joka sponssais matkan :D Et sit kerro Aarnille ;)  
**Lari:** No miks mä sil kertoisin yhtään mitään -.- Eikä sun ketään tarvii pokaa kyl me sut jotenki sinne saadaan  
**Elias:** Ei murehdita sitä nyt ku sä viel oot Suomessa :) Mut kyl mä tuun käymään!!!  
**Lari:** Joo tuut sä ja ilman sitä sun Aarnias...  
**Elias:** No jos lupaan tulla yksin ja sä lupaat ettei sun sen hetkinen hoitos oo koko ajan sun kimpussas?  
**Lari:** Sovittu!  
  
**Muutaman päivän kuluttua...**  
  
**Lari Väänänen** on aktiivinen  
**Marianna:** Moi :) Mitä serkku?  
**Lari:** Ai moi... Ei täs mitään  
**Marianna:** Mutsi puhu et sä aiot suunnata rapakon taakse?  
**Lari:** Todellaki jos vaan kaikki menee putkee  
**Marianna:** Sä et taida jäädä Suomea kaipaamaan?  
**Lari:** No kyl mä jotain täält jään..  
**Marianna:** No mua tietty ;)  
**Lari:** Siis joo tietty mut kyl jotain muutaki...  
**Marianna:** Siis... Pitäskö toi nyt tulkita niin, et joku mimmi jää sun perään itkemään?  
**Lari:** No ei ku... yks frendi vaa  
**Marianna:** Ai... No mut onhan nykyisin facet, meset jne.  
**Lari:** Joo mut ei se oo yhtää sama asia  
**Marianna:** Mun tuntosarvet nous just pystyyn... Onks täs jotain muutakin? Onks se joku mimmi se sun frendi?  
**Lari:** No... ei  
**Marianna:** Sä oot kyl super salaperänen! Sulla on käsissäs järjettömän hieno tilaisuus ja hannaat asiaa jonku kaverin takia.  
**Lari:** En mä oo mitään hannaamas!  
**Marianna:** No siltä toi hetken vaikutti...  
**Lari:** Kyl mä lähen Kanadaan jos pääsen mut halusin Eliaksen mukaan...  
**Marianna:** Siis puhut sä nyt siitä samasta pojasta, jonka oot tuntenu tyyliin tarhasta?  
**Marianna:** Eiks teidän jo pikkuhiljaa pitäs tehdä pesäeroo toisiinne?  
**Lari:** Miks pitäis? Onks siin muka jotain pahaa et me ollaan edelleen frendejä?  
**Marianna:** Ei se nyt paha oo... Mut sun jutuist vois päätellä, et Elias on sulle enemmänkin ku frendi.  
**Lari:** Eikä oo! Mut se... on vaan tärkee mulle  
**Marianna:** Kai sä tiiät et voit kertoo mulle jos sun mieltä painaa joku?  
**Lari:** Joo tiiän  
**Lari:** Must vaan tuntuu etten tiiä enää mistää mitään  
**Marianna:** Onks jotain tapahtunu?  
**Lari:** No ei mut Eliaksel on ollu poikaystävä jo pitkään ja mua ärsyttää se...  
**Marianna:** Onks se poikaystävä ihan hirvee ja kohtelee Eliasta huonosti?  
**Lari:** No ei mun tietääkseni ihan hyvin se kai Eliasta kohtelee  
**Marianna:** Mut eihän se poika Eliasta kieltäny sua tapaamasta ja aikaa sun kanssa viettämästä :)  
**Marianna:** Tosin... Mun mielestä sä vaikutat kyl mustasukkaselta.  
**Lari:** No mut ärsyttää vaa ku Eliaksen täytyy koko ajan hehkuttaa ja ylistää sitä jätkää -.-  
**Marianna:** Ja se ketjuttaa sua? Mistä sä tiiät kuin paljon se sua kehuu sille poitsulle ;)  
**Lari:** En tiiäkään mut vois se mun kaa jostain muust puhuu ku siitä... En mäkään jauha sil muijist  
**Marianna:** Pitäskö sun puhua sen Eliaksen kanssa, jos sust tuntuu tolta? Ku ei tilanne helpotu sillä, et mulle puhut. Ja mitä sä oot Eliaksesta aina puhunu, niin se vaikuttaa tosi mukavalta ja ymmärtäväiseltä tyypiltä :)  
**Lari:** No kai mun pitäis... Ja se on kiva ja varmaan tajuu toivottavast ainakin  
**Marianna:** Nyt vaan härkää sarvista, niin hyvin se menee :)  
**Marianna:** Ja ystävän neuvona: selvitä nyt hyvä mies itelles, mitä sä Eliaksesta haluat :)  
**Lari:** Miten niin mitä mä haluun siitä? Se on mun paras frendi!  
**Marianna:** Ehkäpä sun pitäs käyttäytyäkin sen mukaisesti.  
**Lari:** Ai mitä sä meinaat?  
**Marianna:** No sä oot varmaan maapallon ainoo ihminen joka on noin riippuvainen kaveristaan.  
**Lari:** En mä siit oo riippuvainen!  
**Marianna:** Relaa nyt vaan :)  
**Marianna:** Koulu ei siis kiinnosta, mimmiä ei oo näköpiirissä ja lähtöä rapakon taa jarruttaa paras kaveri. Tiiätkö et kaikki kyl selviää :)  
**Lari:** Joo joo uskotaan  
  
**Samaan aikaan toisessa keskustelussa...**  
  
**Elias:** Onks sulla illaks suunnitelmia?  
**Iida:** Mun piti nähä Janne, mut se joutui perumaan, joten ei oo. :)  
**Elias:** Mä arvon et viitsinkö pyytää Laria Mooseen vai en... Se on ihan outo välillä!  
**Iida:** No mikset viitsi pyytää, sehän on sun kaveri... Milleen outo?  
**Elias:** Se meinas tulla chatin kautta silmille yks ilta ku mietin josko kosisin Aarnia.  
**Iida:** En mä tiennykään, et tedän juttu on jo niin vakavaa, et mietit kihloja! Ihanaa.  <3  
**Iida:** Mut miksiköhän Lari sit reagoi siihen niin oudosti...?  
**Elias:** No mä nyt mietin ku ollaan oltu jo pari vuotta yhdessä et oisko aika...? Mut Me taidetaan Aarnin kans olla vähän liian nuoria...  
**Elias:** Lari on tavannu Aarnin ehkä kahesti ja ei oo ikinä tykkänny Aarnista :( Ku nähdään ja jutellaan ni se on oma itsensä, mut jos mainitsen Aarnin, ni se muuttuu saman tien....  
**Iida:** Eihän kihlautumisella mitään ikärajaa oo. Jos sä oot Aarnin kanssa tosissas ja kihlat tuntuu oikeelta, niin siitä vaan. :)  
**Iida:** Aika erikoista, mikähän Aarnissa sitten Larin mielestä mättää... Sääli, jos se ei voi olla onnellinen sun puolesta. :(  
**Elias** Aarni on ihana ja kultanen, mut kyl mun mielessä välillä käy et rakastanko mä sitä vai oonko sen kans vaan sen takia, et se on tuttu ja turvallinen....  
**Elias:** Aarni totes mulle kerran, et Lari ois mustasukkanen, mut mä repesin ihan täysin!! :D  
**Iida:** Mustis susta ja Aarnista vai? :D Sen kun näkisi!  
**Iida:** Eiks toi oo sellanen asia, mikä sun kannattais selvittää ennen mitään kosintaa?  
**Elias:** Lari nyt on heteroin jätkä jonka tunnen! Tosin naismaku sillä on kyllä surkee! Mitä ihmettä se näkee missä aivottomissa kanoissa??  
**Elias:** Älä pliis sano Aarnille mitään. Haluun viel hetken miettiä mikä on oikee ratkasu meidän suhteelle. Jotain hyvää siitä Larin jurputuksesta oli, ku aloin miettiä mitä oikeesti tunnen Aarnia kohtaan...  
**Iida:** En mäkään kyl tajuu, et miten se aina onnistuu valkkaamaan ne kaikkein bimboimmat naiset.  
**Iida:** En tietenkään sano mitään, ei oo mun asia. :)  
**Elias:** Jos mä kerron sulle jotain, ni lupaathan ettet pidä mua outona..?  
**Elias:** Ku mä pidän jo ja nolottaaki ihan törkeen paljon!!  
**Iida:** Totta kai sä voit kertoo mulle ihan mitä vaan, mä lupaan, etten pidä sua outona.  
**Elias:** Ku Aarni heitti tost mustasukkasuudesta, ni...  
**Elias:** Mä oon parina yönä nähny unta... _Semmosta_ unta...  
**Elias:** Siis Larista!  
**Iida:** Siis ihan oikeesti? :O No onhan Lari komee, mut sulla on Aarni.  
**Elias:** Minkä mä unilleni mahdan :/ Enkä mä oo Aarnia pettämässä :)  
**Elias:** Mut ne unet on kul ollu järjettömän kuumia... Aarni on sellanen kiltti ja lempee, mut Lari niissä unissa... Luoja!  
**Iida:** Joo tiiän, en mä sitä epäillytkään. :) Mut kerro lisää niistä unista!  
**Iida:** Millanenhan Lari mahtaa oikeesti olla sängyssä...  
**Elias:** Iida!! Sul on Janne, et sä voi kelata Larin sänkytaitoja!!  
**Elias:** Mut niissä unissa... Kummallakin kerralla me ollaan riidelty eka ja sit se on syöksyny suutelee mua. Ja vaik se on ollu vaan unta, ni mä oon tuntenu et sil on pehmeet huulet, jotka on aika vaativat...  
**Iida:** No saa kai sitä vähän utelias olla, vaikka seurusteleekin? :D  
**Iida:** Tekiskö sun mieli päästä oikeesti testaamaan, et onko Larin huulet todella pehmeet ja vaativat?  
**Elias:** Sä viel kysyt tommosten unien jälkeen...? AbsoFuckingLutely   
**Elias:** Mut en mä nyt mee sen päälle ku yleinen syyttäjä... Se on kuitenkin mun frendi.  
**Iida:** Varmaan ihan fiksuu, Lari ei todennäkösesti tykkäis, jos kävisit sen päälle. :D  
**Elias:** Se ei varmaan ikinä puhus mulle!! Meil on kuitenkin paljon yhteistä historiaa takana ja on ihan mahtavaa et ollaan vieläkin kavereita :)  
**Iida:** Joo, vaikka teillä olikin se useamman vuoden välirikko...  
**Elias:** Niinpä. On ollu niin kiva kun vanhat kaverit ala-asteelta on tavalla tai toisella säilyny mun elämässä, vaikka olinki siel Brysselissä.  
**Elias:** Oon useemman kerran kelannu, et on oikeestaan aika herttasta et sillo ala-asteella Janne oli ihan koko ajan härnäämässä sua ja nyt te seurustelette :D  
**Iida:** Harmi vaan, ettei me oltu sillon kauheesti tekemisis, mut onneks mä oon nyt sentään saanu tutustuu suhun. :)  
**Iida:** Hah, Janne oli niin ääliö sillon! Onneks ei enää.  <3  
**Elias:** Me aina Larin kanssa naurettiin Jannelle, ku se kävi nykimässä sua leteistä :D  
**Elias:** Onneks ollaan nyt tutustuttu. Mä olin ala-asteella vähän arka...  
**Iida:** Ja mä vihasin Jannee, kun se aina teki niin! Mä kokeilin kerran olla viikon ilman lettejä, mut ei se mitään auttanut... :D  
**Iida:** Mä pidin sua aina jotenkin niin söpönä, kun et sä oikeen uskaltanu puhuu muille ku Larille. ^_^  
**Elias:** Heh :)  
**Elias:** Me Larin kanssa tutustuttiin tyyliin viis vuotiaina ja käytiin sama eskari ja alotettiin sama koulu. Äiti joskus sanoki, et Lari on ku veli mulle...  
**Iida:** Joo, siltä te vaikutittekin. Teitte aina kaiken yhdessä.  
**Elias:** Mä taisin vollottaa koko ekan kuukauden Brysselissä Larin perään ^_^  
**Iida:** Aijaa... ^_^ Mut olihan se varmaan vaikeeta yhtäkkii joutuu kokonaan eroon kaveristaan.  
**Elias:** Olihan se. Ja sit ku Bryssel oli tosi ankee paikka. Eka vuodet sain käydä Eurooppa koulua, eli opiskella suomeks ja sit ku se Vincent tuli kuvioon ni mä jouduin paikalliseen kouluhelvettiin.  
**Iida:** Ja se oli sun äidilles sit ok vai?! :O  
**Elias:** Äiti tais siinä vaiheessa unohtaa, et sillä oli lapsi, jonka hyvinvoinnista se oli vastuussa...  
**Elias:** Sillä se varmaan antokin niin helposti periks, ku muutin takas Suomeen. Jos se ois oikeesti must välittänyt niin paljon, ku äidin pitäs, ni oishan se nyt pitänyt musta kynsin hampain kiinni...  
**Iida:** No olipa reiluu... Lapsen pitäis olla aina etusijalla vanhemmille.  
**Elias:** Niinhän sitä luulis... Mut ilmeisesti täs tapauksessa adoptoidun pysty jättämään oman onnensa nojaan...  
**Iida:** No niin varmaan sitten. -.-  
**Elias:** Mut onneks toi on mennyttä. Faija on ihan huipputyyppi, useimmiten. Ja mulla on ihania ystäviä tääl ja asiat on muutenkin mallillaan :)  
**Iida:** Sebastian on kyllä tosi kiva. Ja muutenkin hyvä, et sulla on asiat nyt ok, kun pääsit takasin kotiin sieltä Brysselistä. :)  
  
**Neljä kuukautta myöhemmin.**  
  
**Lari Väänänen** on aktiivinen  
**Elias:** No?? Miten meni?? Millon saat tietää pääsetkö Ottawaan?? Kyselee utelias :D  
**Lari:** Mä sain tavoist poiketen tietää heti ku oon niin paras ;) Pääsin sinne Ottawaan!!!  
**Elias:** ONNEE!!!!!! Mä tiesin, et sä oot ihan ykkönen :D  
**Elias:** Koska sun pitää lähtee?  
**Lari:** Kiitti!  
**Lari:** Ens kuus en millään jaksais oottaa sinne saakka  
**Elias:** Niin nopeesti jo? :(  
**Lari:** Joo... Ja kyl mun sua ikävä tulee  
**Elias:** Mites sun koulu? Mä olin jotenki ajatellu, et lähet vasta ens syksynä tai jotain :/  
**Lari:** Mä teen koulun loppuun siellä nii ei se kesken jää  
**Elias:** Onhan siel tietty kouluja ja sä saat upeen tilaisuuden.  
**Elias:** Mun pitäs iloita enemmän sun puolesta, mut mulla on jo nyt ikävä sua...  
**Lari:** En mä nyt viel oo mihinkää lähteny ja onhan sulla se sun Aarnis... Kyl sä pärjäät  
**Elias:** Mä oon aikonu jättää sen.  
**Lari:** Häh? Eksä just ollut miettimäs kihloi sen kans?  
**Elias:** No onhan siit monta kuukautta...  
**Elias:** Mä oon vaan huomannut, etten rakasta sitä silleen ku Aarni ansaitsee.  
**Lari:** Jaa no sit onki varmaan parempi erota  
**Elias:** Niin mäkin oon ajatellu...  
**Elias:** Et nyt sun ei tartte pelätä et roudaan Aarnin mukanani sua tapaamaan.  
**Lari:** Joo voit rauhas tulla yksin  
**Lari:** Janne on muuten järkkäämäs bileitä mun kunniaks kai säkin tuut?  
**Elias:** Koska ne on?  
**Elias:** Ei kai siel oo koko lätkäjengi? Mä en taida olla koko jengin suosiossa...  
**Lari:** Sillon lauantai ennen ku mä lähen  
**Lari:** Ihan sama mä haluun sut sinne... Ja Iida tulee vissiin myös  
**Elias:** Kyl mä voin tulla :) Otanko Talen mukaan? ;)  
**Lari:** Ota jos haluut ihan sama kunha sä oot siel  
**Elias:** Oon mä, älä siitä huolehdi... Meen kohta tapaamaan Aarnia ja pistän sen kans poikki... Pelottaa :/  
**Lari:** No kai se ymmärtää ku sä selität  
**Elias:** Toivottavasti... Inhottaa jo valmiiks, ku tiedän et Aarniin tulee sattumaan :(  
  
**Myöhemmin samana päivänä.**  
  
**Marianna Kurki** on aktiivisena  
**Lari:** Moi sain kuulla tänään paljon hyvii uutisii!  
**Marianna:** No moi! Oliks ne karsinnat nyt? Meni ilmeisesti aika nappiin?  
**Lari:** Joo niin meni! Ens kuus lähen sit Kanadaan!  
**Marianna:** Vähän siistii! Onnea :)  
**Marianna:** Mut mitäs muita uutisia sä oot samaan syssyyn saanu? Ottawaa tiesin odottaa ;)  
**Lari:** No Janne sano et se järkkää bileet tän kunniaks ja sit... Elias kerto et se aikoo jättää sen Aarnin  
**Marianna:** Koskas on bileet? Oon miettiny et pitäs tulla käymään Helsingissä ja voisin tulla pirskeisiinkin, jos sulle ok?  
**Marianna:** Mikäs niille nyt tuli? Ettei vaan toi ollu päivän paras uutinen...?  
**Lari:** Bileet on pari päivää ennen ku mä lähen ja sä oot tietty tervetullut  
**Lari:** Kuulemma Elias ei rakasta sitä niinku kuuluis  
**Marianna:** Kiitti :)  
**Marianna:** No, Elias on viel sen verta nuori, et ei sen viel tartte yhteen poikaan kiinnittyä liikaa :)  
**Lari:** No ei tarviikaa  
**Marianna:** Kuvien perusteella se on kuitenki varsin söpön näkönen, joten ei se kauaa sinkkuna pysy :)  
**Lari:** Nii...  
**Marianna:** No onks se paha jos Elias löytää jonku uuden?  
**Lari:** No ei oo kyl mä sen tiiän et se löytää jonkun uuden  
**Marianna:** Josko säkin tulisit paremmin toimeen sen seuraavan poikaystävän kanssa ;)  
**Lari:** Voitaisko puhuu jotain muusta? -.-  
**Marianna:** Sori... Mitäs Ilkka totes, ku kuuli et lähet maailmalle?  
**Lari:** No voit varmaan kuvitella ei se meinannu pysyy nahoissaan ku oli niin innostunu


	6. Chapter 6

**Larin bileissä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suuntaa yksin kohti bileitä. Tale on kolmannen kerran samalla viikolla treffeillä... Aina eri mimmin kanssa. Astuu ovesta sisälle ja huomaa bileiden olevan jo hyvässä vauhdissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On odotellut Eliasta siitä saakka, kun bileet alkoivat, eikä ole juuri pystynyt muuhun keskittymään. Kun sitten viimein huomaa Eliaksen saapuvan, menee heti tätä vastaan.  
"Moi!" tervehtii iloisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katseltuaan hetken ympärilleen huomaa Larin tulevan luokseen.  
“Moi", tervehtii tätä iloisesti. "Aikamoiset kemut."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Heittää kätensä Eliaksen olkapäille.  
"Todellakin, Janne pisti parastaan", sanoo kehuen ja lähtee johdattamaan Eliasta peremmälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria ja päätyy boolimaljalle. Täyttää mukin ja kulauttaa sen saman tien tyhjäksi.  
"Haukkalan bileet harvoin on tylsiä. Harvinaisen paska päivä kyllä muuten takana, mut ehkä tää tästä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa itsekin boolia.  
"Ai? Haluutsä kertoo enemmän?" kysyy, kun Elias mainitsee tällä olleen paska päivä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Täyttää boolimukinsa uudestaan.  
"Nää on sun bileet. Mä vaan vähän kämmäsin... Kai..." toteaa ja kulauttaa ison siivun boolimukista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Eiku kerrot nyt, kun alotit", sanoo ja hörppii boolia mukistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria ja puraisee huultaan kevyesti.  
"Aarni haluis mut takas..." aloittaa ja jää seuraamaan Larin ilmettä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kasvonsa muuttuvat ilmeettömiksi.  
"Ai... No mitä mieltä sä siitä oot?" kysyy ja tyhjentää sitten koko boolimukinsa sisällön suuhunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa, kun huomaa Larin reaktion.  
"En mä sitä takas halua..." toteaa lopulta ja tyhjentää mukinsa. Tarttuu kiinni boolikauhaan ja sekoittaa boolia hetken. "Aarni on sulonen, ja en vaan pystyny sanoo sille, et never again... Nyt annoin sille turhaa toivoo ja mua ottaa päähän, et oon näin saamarin hyväsydäminen..." toteaa lopulta ja kaataa boolia mukiinsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa sisäisesti helpotuksesta, ettei Elias halua Aarnia takaisin. Ottaa iloisemman ilmeen kasvoilleen.  
"No mut tänään et enää ajattele sitä", päättää, "ja hukutat murhees vaikka tohon booliin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa boolimukiaan kilistääkseen sitä Larin kanssa.  
"Niin mä aionkin", toteaa ja tuntee, kuinka alkoholi saa jo päätään hieman pyörälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille ja täyttää boolimukinsa.  
"Hyvä", toteaa tyytyväsenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ketäs kaikkia tääl oikein on? Janne ja Iida on tuol ja tietty noi sun lätkäkaverit", vaihtaa puheenaihetta ja hörppää boolia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo ne, ja sit uusii frendei lukiosta. Ja mun serkku", kertoo ja heiluttelee kädellään ympäriinsä.  
"Ei kauheesti porukkaa, mut ei tarviikaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Huomenna tähän aikaan sä istut koneessa matkalla kauas pois..." toteaa hiljaa ja katselee ympärilleen. "Me muut jäädään tänne..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vakavammaksi Eliaksen sanoista johtuen.  
"Mut sä tuut sit pian käymään, eiks vaan?" kysyy toiveikkaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aikasintaan vast kesällä..." toteaa ja istahtaa lähellä olevalle sohvalle. "Mut kai sä joskus tuut käymään Suomessa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa Eliaksen viereen.  
"En mä tiedä yhtään, et miten pian mä pääsisin käymään..." huokaa ja hörppää boolia. Vilkaisee Eliasta ja tuntee sisuskalujensa menevän ikävästi solmuun.  
"Mä en haluis lähtee ilman sua", myöntää hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin sanoista ja hymyilee pienesti. Mielensä tekisi sipaista Larin poskea. Saa kuitenkin pidettyä mielihalunsa kurissa.  
"Mitä mä siel tekisin?" kysyy tekopirteänä. "Sitä paitsi nyt on sun vuoros lähtee vallottamaan maailmaa", toteaa ja juo mukinsa tyhjäksi. Nousee sohvalta horjahdellen ja käy täyttämässä boolimukinsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja katselee Eliaksen perään, kun tämä käy täyttämässä mukia.  
"Mä vaan haluaisin valloittaa maailmaa sun kanssa", mutisee ja tyhjentää oman mukinsa. Nousee ylös ja lähtee itsekin booliastialle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää seisomaan horjuen boolimaljan ääreen ja katselee ikkunasta ulos. Ulkona on kireä pakkanen ja hanki kimmeltää kuin timanttimeri. Huomaa Larin tulevan vierelleen.  
"Ollaanko me liian kiinni toisissamme?" kysyy humaltuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa täyttää boolimukiaan. Kohauttaa olkapäitään Eliaksen kysymykselle, mutta mielessään ajattelee, että ehkä he todella ovat liian kiinni toisissaan.  
  
**Tuntia myöhemmin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On päätynyt takkahuoneen sohvalle istumaan ja juomaan kaljaa. Olo on hilpeä, ja päässä pyörii.  
"Mihis aikaan se sun kone lähtikään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu sohvalla Eliaksen vieressä ja pyörittelee oluttölkkiä käsissään. Vilkaisee Eliasta, joka on varsin humalassa.  
"Aamulla..." vastaa haikeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rapsuttaa päätään hajamielisena.  
"Jos mä kykenen, tuun saattaa sua", ehdottaa ja ottaa hörpyn tölkistään. Osa oluesta lorahtaa paidalleen. "Ei hemmetti!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliaksen sanoille, mutta irvistää sitten, kun poika läikyttää olutta paidalleen.  
"Ei susta taida olla saattamaan", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Väität sä, et mä oon humalassa?" kysyy naurahtaen ja koettaa iskeä silmää Larille. Tosin molemmat silmät lupsahtavat hetkeksi kiinni. Alkaa samalla nykiä puseroa pois päältään jääden lopulta pyörittelemään puseroa käsissään. "Jos tän pistäs kuivumaan tohon takan reunalle?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliakselle huvittuneesti, kunnes jää tuijottamaan pojan paljasta ylävartaloa.  
"Joo..." mutisee ajatustensa ollessa aivan muualla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kumpaan sä vastasit?" ihmettelee samalla, kun toikkaroi viemään puseroaan takan reunalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä tiedä", vastaa naurahtaen ja ottaa uuden hörpyn tölkistään.  
"Pitäsikö sun lainata paitaa jostain?" kysyy, sillä paidaton Elias näyttää vähän turhan kiinnostavalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kimi vetää mua pataan, jos meen piipittää sille tarttevani puseron", toteaa ja toikkaroi takaisin sohvalle. "Onneks mä oon mies, ni sun ei tartte vaivaantua", naurahtaa ja painaa pyörivän päänsä hetkeksi sohvan selkänojaa vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"On tääl muitakin ku Kimi, ei sun siltä tarvii pyytää", toteaa ja kääntää katseensa pois Eliaksesta, kun tämä palaa sohvalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tai ehkä sun pitäski olla huolissaan", jatkaa lörpöttelyä unohtaen koko puseron. "Mä oon nähny sust _sellasta_ unta", tunnustaa ja katsoo Laria harittavin silmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa takaisin Eliaksen silmät pyöreinä, kun tämä alkaa puhua _sellaisesta_ unesta.  
"Siis... millasta?" kysyy varmuuden vuoksi ja nielaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tajunnan räjäyttävää, kuumaa ja kiihkeetä seksiä..." vastaa mutkattomasti, ymmärtämättä nolostella yhtään. "Sä oot mun unissa saanu mut niin kuumaks ja himokkaaks, että..." jättää lauseen puolitiehen ja näykkää alahuultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kasvonsa lehahtavat punaisiksi kuunnellessaan Eliasta. Yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla ajattelematta seksiä ja Eliasta samassa lauseessa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siristää silmiään tajutessaan, että Lari taisi punastua.  
"Sori... Ei ollu tarkotus noin paljoo avautua..." jatkaa pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Mitään uutta mimmirintamalla?" vaihtaa lopulta puheenaihetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Elias vaihtaa aihetta, mutta ei kauan, sillä eipä itsellään ole mimmiaiheesta mitään sanottavaa.  
"Ei oo ja ehkä ihan hyvä vaan, kun pitää sinne Kanadaan lähtee", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No et sä siel kauaa sinkkuna oo", toteaa aavistuksen apeana ja juo tölkkinsä tyhjäksi. Tyhjän tölkin koettaa saada sohvapöydälle, mutta se putoaa kolisten maahan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en mä sinne oo seurustelemaan menossa, vaan pelaamaan lätkää", mutisee ja katselee Eliasta, joka pudottaa tölkin lattialle.  
"En mä ees tiiä, et haluunko ketään mimmii..." huokaisee sitten hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koettaa terävöityä kuunnellessaan Laria.  
"Miks et?" kysyä töksäyttää ja jää jälleen katsomaan harittavin silmin Laria. "Sä oot aina ollu mimmimagneetti!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehken mä haluu olla", parahtaa Eliakselle mimmimagneettikommenttiin ja pudistaa päätään. Ottaa lisää juomaa suuhunsa tölkistään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkoholin sumentamat aivot lyövät tyhjää.  
"Kui?" kysyy hölmistyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta vähän vaikeana eikä oikein tiedä, miten ajatuksensa ilmaisisi.  
"No... ei nyt vaan kauheesti nappaa", sanoo lopulta hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hei! Sä oot vihdoinki tullu järkiis ja aiot ettiä jonku sellasen mimmin, jolla ON aivot!" keksii lopulta ja halaa spontaanisti Laria. "Loistava juttu!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja vastaa halaukseen. _En mä nyt ihan sitä meinannu..._ sanoo itselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei irrottaudu halauksesta, vaan jää nauttimaan läheisyydestä ja Larin tuoksusta.  
"Sä tuoksut hyvältä..." vakavoituu ja mumisee Larin olkapäätä vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Joo, niin säkin", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu halauksesta, mutta jättää kätensä Larin hartialle. Ei ole enää varma näkeekö juuri nyt unta vai onko tapahtumat totta. Tuijottaa häpeilemättä Larin huulia ja mieleen hiipii muisto unista, joissa on suudellut kiihkeänä noita huulia.  
"Kiitti", saa mutistua hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää katsomaan Eliasta halauksen päätyttyä ja huomaa, kuinka pojan katse siirtyy huuliinsa. Nielaisee ja miettii, onko tarpeeksi rohkea tekemään sen, mitä kovasti haluaisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa sormensa Larin huulille ja sipaisee huulia kevyesti saadakseen jonkinlaisen kokemuksen uniensa täydellisistä huulista.  
"Sori..." mutisee ja laskee kätensä takaisin syliin painaen katseensa alas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää Eliaksen koskettaessa huuliaan. Nielaisee uudelleen ja alkaa sitten hitaasti kuroa umpeen omien ja Eliaksen huulien välissä olevaa välimatkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On aivan varma, että näkee unta, ihanaa unta, ja lähestyy hitaasti Larin huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä, ja kohta huulensa koskettavat kevyesti Eliaksen huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä huulten kohdatessa toisensa ja henkäisee pienesti. Nostaa vaistomaisesti kättään Larin poskelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikauttaa huuliaan epäröivästi Eliaksen huulia vasten ja vie varovasti toisen kätensä Eliaksen niskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ensimmäinen, kevyt ja kokeileva huulten liikahdus saa huokaamaan uudestaan. Liikauttaa sormiaan Larin poskella ja liikauttaa omia huuliaan tämän huulilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun tuntee Eliaksen huulienkin liikahtavan, huokaisee lähes helpotuksesta. Suutelee Eliasta hitaasti ja silittää samalla pojan niskahiuksia peukalollaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tunteiden pyörremyrsky velloo sisällään. Ei kykene muistamaan aikaisempien unien tuntuneen näin aidoilta. Syventää suudelmaa ja rohkaistuu kipuamaan hajareisin Larin syliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Elias tulee syliinsä. Liu'uttaa kätensä pojan niskasta tämän selälle ja uskaltautuu syventämään suudelmaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin käsien vaellus kehollaan saa ihon lähes palamaan. Ahmii Larin huulia, eikä saa niiden pehmeydestä tarpeekseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu uskomattomalta, että Elias on niin mukana suudelmassa, ja huomaamattaan hymyilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en haluu herätä..." mutisee Larin huulia vasten ja vie käsiään tämän paidan helman alle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää voimakkaasti tuntiessaan Eliaksen kädet paitansa helmalla, mutta sitten alkaa ymmärtää Eliaksen mutinat ja irtaantuu suudelmasta kuin imukuppi.  
"Häh? Ei tää mitään unta oo", sanoo kulmat kurtussa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elias**  
  
Jää hamuamaan huulillaan ilmaa hetkeksi Larin irtauduttua suudelmasta. Avaa raukeana silmänsä ja katsoo Laria hymyillen. Vie kätensä tämän poskelle ja silittelee poskea sormillaan.  
"Miten tää voi olla totta?" kysyy ja silmänsä lupsahtavat hetkeksi kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee päätään ja tuntee olonsa vähän loukatuksi. Työntää Eliaksen pois sylistään ja nousee seisomaan valtavan pettyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rojahtaa sohvalle Larin työnnettyä itsensä pois sylistään. Silmänsä lupsahtelee tiuhaan tahtiin kiinni.  
"Minne shä meet..." mutisee ja nukahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Just", tuhahtaa, kun Elias sammuu sohvalle. Haroo hiuksiaan turhautuneena ja jättää Eliaksen nukkumaan liittyäkseen takaisin muiden seuraan.  
  
**Bileiden jälkeen, Larin lähdettyä kohti Ottawaa.**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Kaamee krapula  
  
Ei musta sit aamulla ollu mihinkään kentälle, sori. Turvallista lentoa sulle sinne Ottawaan!! Pistä viestiä kun oot perillä!! Heräsin sielt bilepaikalta sohvalta ilman paitaa aamulla. Ei mitään hajua miten olin päätynyt paidattomaks. Sekoilinko mä miten pahasti? Krapulasta päätellen meni kyllä varsin lujaa... Mä en juo enää IKINÄ! Sori jos pilasin sun bileet :( Laitoin Aarnillekin viestiä, koetan nähdä sen huomenna ja sanoo sille et paluuta entiseen ei oo…  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Kaamee krapula  
  
Pääsin just hotelliin ihan siisti mesta... Etsä oikeesti muista mitään niist bileistä?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Kaamee krapula  
  
Viimesimpiä muistikuvia on se, et mä pitkästytin sua tolla Aarni-kuviolla. Sä taisit ainakin käydä siel takkahuoneessa? Hei! Mä muistan sellasen kohdan et sä oot päättäny ettiä itelles mimmin jolla on aivot? :D  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Aha...  
  
No sun muistikuvat ei oo kyl mistään kotosin  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Aha...  
  
Se taiskin olla unta... Mulla on kamala tunne, et puhuin sulle jotain minkä oot saattanu kokee ahdistavana... Anna anteeks, jos jotain lörpöttelin.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Aha...  
  
Joo no jos puhuttais jostain muusta? Ei kiinnosta muistella niin bileitä enää...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Pizza  
  
Tilasin just pizzaa, josko pysys sisällä. Millanen paikka se on mis asut? Alkaaks sulla treenit saman tien vai saatko tutustua eka uuteen kotikaupunkiis? Laitat sit kuvia vaik faceen, ni saan nähdä millasessa paikassa asut :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Pizza  
  
No kai tää joku hotelli on aika korkee ja tyylikäs... Treenit alkaa huomen saa nähdä mitä täst aikaeros selviimisen kans tulee voin mä jotain kuvii laittaa varmaan jossain kohtaa...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Pizza  
  
Mä alan säästää et pääsen kesällä käymään :) Oi... pizza tuli!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Kaupungil 

Joo tee nii mä lähen nyt vähän pyörii tonne lähistöl niin en eksy huomenna  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin.**  
  
**Iida Mustonen** on aktiivinen  
**Elias:** Ehitkö juttelee?  
**Iida:** Joo, ehdin. :) Mitäs sä?  
**Elias:** Voiks krapula kestää päiviä? Mä en taida toipua niist bileistä ikinä...  
**Iida:** Sulla taitaa olla sama vika kuin Jannella... ^_^  
**Elias:** Mä olin sammunu sinne takkahuoneen sohvalle ilman paitaa!  
**Elias:** Ja näin taas unta et suutelin Larin kaa...  
**Iida:** Miten ihmeessä sä ilman paitaa päädyit?  
**Iida:** Sun tarttis päästä noista sun Lari-unista eroon...  
**Elias:** Sen ku tietäs... Mun paita oli takan reunalla... Oli aika lähellä ettei ollu palanu koko paita...  
**Elias:** Lari on ollu ihan outo viimeset päivät ja mua pelottaa, et mitä mä oon suustani päästäny siel bileissä... Entäs jos mä kerroin sille noist unista?! Voi häpäsy!!!  
**Iida:** Mitä mä Laria tunnen, niin ei varmaan kovin hyvin sitä ottanut, jos kerroit...  
**Elias:** Se on ollu tosi vähäsananen viesteissään :/ Mitä jos mä menetin mun ystävän sen takia, et oon nähny siit kuumia unia?!  
**Elias:** Ai niin... Sillo bileiden jälkeisenä päivänä sattu yks aika kivakin juttu!  
**Iida:** No ei se nyt sen takia voi teiän ystävyyttä lopettaa!  
**Iida:** Ai? Kerro lisää!  
**Elias:** Se pizzalähetti anto mulle limpparin ilmasiks. Näytin kuulemma olevan sen tarpeessa :D  
**Iida:** Mä odotin jotain oikeesti kivaa. :D Kai sä näytit aika surkeelta sen mielestä.  
**Elias:** Niin mä taisin kyllä olla... Aika surkeena. Mut se lähetti oli aika sairaan söpö. Juteltiin hetki ja sit se raapusti mulle sen puhelinnumeron ;)  
**Iida:** Aijaa, olisit heti sanonut, et sait numeron siltä! Vähän siistiä! Meinaatko soittaa?  
**Elias:** En mä usko... Pitäs eka selvittää välit Aarnin kanssa... Mä nään sen huomenna...  
**Iida:** Haluisiko se sut vieläkin takasin vai? :/  
**Elias:** Haluishan se...  
**Elias:** Aarni tais innostuu siitä ku kuuli, et Lari lähti Ottawaan.  
**Iida:** Mut eihän Larin lähtö suhun ja Aarniin mitenkään vaikuta?  
**Elias:** Aarni sai loppuajasta päähänsä, et Lari on mustis ja sen takia kiukkuaa sille ja en tiiä oliks Aarnikin sit jo mustis Larista...  
**Iida:** Ai niin, sä kerroitkin tosta... Ei sit vissiin uskonut, et se mustasukkasuus oli ihan turhaa.  
**Elias:** Siihenhän se kai loppujen lopuks mun puolelta tyssäskin... Aarni on oikeesti mukava ja sen kanssa vietetyt vuodet oli kivoja, mut ehkä mä nyt oon hetken sinkkuna ja katsastan tarjontaa ;)  
**Iida:** Ehkä ihan hyvä niin, ei sun koko ajan tarvii seurustella. :)  
**Elias:** Hyvä keskittyy välillä tohon kouluunki. Faijan saa ainakin tyytyväiseks sillä :)  
**Elias:** Ma aloin säästämään ja meinasin ens kesänä lähtee moikkaa Laria sinne Ottawaan.  
**Iida:** Oih, pääsispä itsekin jonnekin kauas lomalle... Toivottavasti sä saat rahat kasaan. :)  
**Elias:** Sillä mä koetanki, et jos pärjään hyvin koulussa, niin faija ois suostuvaisempi rahottamaan ainakin osaa mun matkasta. Ku enhä mä tartte ku rahat lentolippuihin, ku saan varmaan punkata Larin luona.  
**Iida:** Toihan onkin hyvä idea. ^_^ Ootsä miettinyt, että miten pitkään meinaat olla siellä jos ja KUN pääset?  
**Elias:** Mä luulen, et saan faijan suostuteltua kahteen viikkoon... Vaik mua kyl kuukaus houkuttas... Ei tarttis koko kesää nyhjätä täällä ja ehdittäs Larin kans viettää aikaa.  
**Iida:** Niin, jos Lari vaan ehtii... Ja oonhan mä täällä. :)  
**Elias:** Onneks oot!  
**Elias:** Mut sut mä joudun jakamaan Jannen kanssa ;)  
**Iida:** Enhän mä sen kanssa koko ajan oo... Kyllä mulla on sulle aina aikaa. :)  
**Elias:** Onneks Janne on munkin kaveri, niin voidaan käydä porukalla vaikka Lintsillä ja tietty hengailla rannalla.  
**Iida:** Joo, totta kai! Ja ihanaa vaan, jos sä tuut mukaan, niin saan kunnon juttuseuraa. ;)  
**Elias:** Mä ootan jo kesää... Viel ois pimein talvi vasta eessä...  
**Iida:** Kyllä se kesä sieltä tulee, kun vähän malttaa. :)  
  
**Samaan aikaan toisaalla...**  
  
**Lari Väänänen** on aktiivinen.  
**Marianna:** Miltäs Ottawa näyttää? Alkaako aikaero jo taittua?  
**Lari:** Tää on siisti paikka! Mut aikaero kyl painaa aika paljon  
**Marianna:** Kiitti muuten kuuluu kivoista bileistä :) Oli kiva nähdä sun kavereita. Tosin sä vietit suurimman osan ajasta sen Eliaksen kanssa  
**Lari:** Ei olis vissiin kannattunu viettää... Se ei menny yhtään niinku piti  
**Marianna:** Ai... Mites nyt silleen?  
**Lari:** No Elias alko kännissä selittää jotain et se on nähny musta märkii unii ja sit mä jotenkin vaan menin sekasin...  
**Marianna:** No ohhoh! Vai oot päätyny märkien unien kohteeks :)  
**Marianna:** Sä menit sekasi? Et kai sä lyöny Eliasta?!?  
**Lari:** En tietenkään lyöny!! Mä... suutelin sitä...  
**Marianna:** Sä mitä??  
**Lari:** No just mitä mä sanoin... Mut Elias luuli et se on unta ja sammu! Ja nyt se ei muista mitään koko jutusta -.-  
**Marianna:** Sä siis selvitit itelles et Elias on enemmänkin ku pelkkä frendi...  
**Lari:** No enhän! En mä tajuu miks mä niin tein...  
**Marianna:** No mut eiks se oo sit hyvä jos se ei muista? Sun ei tartte selitellä asiaa...  
**Marianna:** Mut miltä se tuntu? Oon utelias!!  
**Lari:** No en mä oikeen tiiä... Ehkä mä sit kuitenkin halusin et se muistaa ku harmittaa  
**Lari:** Ei se ainakaa mitään ällöö ollu  
**Marianna:** Pitäskö sun sit kertoo Eliakselle, ettei se ollu unta? Varsinkin, jos sä et pitäny suudelmaa vastenmielisenä.  
**Lari:** No mut ei se muista enää mitään suudelmaa... Sen vaan et se kerto niistä sen unista ja luulee et mä oon suuttunu sille sen takii  
**Marianna:** Mut sä muistat... Ja oot siel kaukana :/  
**Marianna:** Et sä voi jättää toista siihen luuloon, että sä oot suuttunu! Ja jotainhan toi nyt tarkottaa et se on nähny susta kyseenalasia unia ;)  
**Lari:** En mä vaan jotenki osaa puhuu sil näist asioista...  
**Marianna:** Entäs jos kirjottasit sille?  
**Lari:** Onks se muka jotenki helpompaa? -.-  
**Marianna:** Voi se ollakin...  
**Marianna:** Jos Elias ei saa tietoonsa et te ootte pussannu, ni se jatkaa elämäänsä ja löytää jonkun... Sun pitää miettiä miltä se tuntuis...  
**Lari:** No mitä mä sille sitte muka sanoisin? -.-  
**Marianna:** En mä voi sanoja sun suuhun laittaa, mut entäs jos kerrot vaan mitä tunsit?  
**Lari:** En mä osaa niit selittää ku en itekään tajuu...  
**Marianna:** Oisko helpompi puhua, ku näätte? Siihen tosin voi vierähtää aikaa...  
**Lari:** No ehkä mut ei Elias pääse tänne ennen kesää jos sillonkaa...  
**Marianna:** Ei sul oikein taida olla muita vaihtoehtoja kun joko tavalla tai toisella kertoa Eliakselle et pussasit sitä tai sit vaan jatkat elämääs ja unohdat koko asian...  
**Lari:** No ei nii miksi kaikki on niin vaikeeta aina? :(  
**Marianna:** Sitäpä olen mäkin miettiny... Mut ajatteles, jos kaikki ois aina helppoa ja menis just niinku ois suunnitellu?  
**Lari:** Sehän olis just parasta  
**Marianna:** Oi... Jos kaikki menis niinku mä haluisin, niin asusin Pariisissa ja oisin kuuluisa kokki...  
**Marianna:** Mites sä haluisit et asiat menis?  
**Lari** Mä olisin änärin paras pelaaja ja Elias asuis myös tääl  
**Marianna:** Tuo änäri toivehan on ihan hilkulla toteutua ;)  
**Marianna:** Siellähän on loistavia yliopistoja, rupee markkinoimaan niit Eliakselle ;)  
**Lari:** No voin mä varmaan yrittää mut ei sitä varmaa kiinnosta ku ei se siel Belgiassakaa tykänny olla...  
**Marianna:** Onhan Bryssel ja Ottawa ihan erilaisia paikkoja ;) Kysy siltä :)  
**Lari:** Kai mä sit kysyn...  
**Marianna:** Mitä sä menetät jos ohimennen mainitset yliopistot siel ja jää kuulostelemaan mitä Elias vastaa.  
**Lari:** En kai mitään oot oikeessa...  
**Marianna:** Mun täytyy lähtee... Mut ilmottele itestäs sillon tällön :)  
**Lari:** Okei jutellaa lisää sit joskus... Ja kiitti


	8. Chapter 8

**Parin viikon kuluttua.**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska

Moi! Muistat sä viel yhen krapulaisen, jolle toit pizzaa ja annoit limua? Elias  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Sori, en mä nyt kyllä... Ei kun odotas, taidan mä muistaakin! Miska  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
Sori, kun en aikasemmin viestitelly... Mut lähtisit sä vaikka kahville joskus?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Sitä vartenhan mä sen numeron annoin. ;)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
Kiva :) Sä vaikutit tosi kivalta ja jäin miettii sua.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Olen mäkin sua miettiny ja sitä, otatko yhteyttä.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
Tos oli vähän kaikenlaista...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Okei, ei se mitään. Mutta nyt siis kiinnostaa?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
Kyllä :) Piti jättää mennyt menneeseen ja alkaa katsella ympärilleen, elämään ja nauttimaan elämästä :) Jopas meni syvälliseks...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Kuulostaa ihan järkevältä. Koska nähdään? ;)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
Käviskö viikonloppuna? Ois pari tenttiä tällä viikolla ja pakko niihin tsempata, et pääsen ens kesänä reissuun :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Siistii, jos olet reissua suunnittelemassa. Miten olisi sunnuntai? :) Mulla on lauantaina duunia...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
Sunnuntai käy hyvin? Nähdäänkö Moosessa? Mun tarkotus lähtee kesällä moikkaamaan mun ystävää Ottawaan.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Nähdään siis sunnuntaina Moosessa. Kävisikö iltapäivällä? Oho, ei ole mitään ihan halpaa lähteä niin kauas.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
Onneks ei tartte maksaa kun liput, majapaikka sieltä jo löytyy... Ellen mä kämmänny jokunen aika sit...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Toivottavasti et ole mennyt mitään kämäämään. Me voidaan puhua sitten paremmin, kun nähdään. :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
Mä ootan jo kovasti sunnuntaita :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Nin mäkin. ;)  
  
**Muutaman viikon päästä.**  
  
**Lari Väänänen** on aktiivinen  
**Elias:** Moi...  
**Elias:** Oot sä viel vihanen mulle?  
**Lari:** Moi  
**Lari:** En oo...  
**Elias:** Ihana kuulla...  
**Elias:** Mites siel menee?  
**Lari:** No ihan jees... Mun pitäis ehkä kertoo sulle jotain  
**Elias:** Mullakin on sulle asiaa ;)  
**Elias:** Kumpi eka?  
**Lari:** Kai sä voit sanoo ensi...  
**Elias:** Muistat sä ku mä mainitsin et sain ilmasen limpparin siltä pizzapojalta sun lähtöpäivänä?  
**Lari:** Öö joo kai... Mitä siitä?  
**Elias:** Sehän anto sillon numeronsakin mulle... Löysin sen pari viikkoo sit ja laitoin viestiä...  
**Elias:** Ollaan vietetty aika paljon aikaa yhdessä täs parin viikon aikana...  
**Lari:** Ai... aijaa... Kivat sulle sitte  
**Elias:** Sen nimi on Miska ja me alettiin eilen seurustella ♥  
**Elias:** Sun vuoro ;)  
**Lari:** Just...  
**Lari:** Ei se ollu mitää tärkeetä unohda koko juttu  
**Elias:** Ei sun tartte pelätä et Miska tulis ens kesänä mun mukana ;) Mä oon luvannu tulla yksin.  
**Elias:** Nyt mun mielenkiinto kyl vähän heräs? Kai sä muistat et voit kertoo mulle mitä vaan? Mä oon sun ystävä :)  
**Lari:** No hyvä et tuut yksin...  
**Lari:** Ei sil oo mitään merkityst enää joten unohda et sanoin yhtää mitään  
**Elias:** Mä oon koettanu tsempata koulussa ja faija ei oo tyrmänny ajatusta, et tulisin kesällä sinne muutamaksi viikoksi.  
**Elias:** Pääset sä sieltä ees jouluks kotiin käymään?  
**Lari:** Ok  
**Lari:** Joo pääsen onneks jouluks kotiin  
**Elias:** Toivottavasti oot sen verta pitkään et ennätetään nähdä!  
**Elias:** Tapaat varmaan Miskankin sitten...  
**Lari:** No kai mä toivottavasti kerkeen sut nähä  
**Elias:** Onks sulla mitään lahjatoiveita? ;)  
**Lari:** Ei oo sun näkeminen riittää :)  
**Elias:** Mä en sit kyl suostu mitään punasta nauhaa päähäni tunkemaan :D  
**Lari:** No ei tarvii :D Mut laita joku söpö pipo jos ei naru kelpaa  
**Elias:** Mun täytyy lähtee pipo-ostoksille...  
**Elias:** Tai hei! Tuo mulle sieltä joku erikoinen? ;)  
**Lari:** Joo voi mä tuoda tääl ainakin on paljon punasii pipoja :D  
**Elias:** Siinähän vois olla vaik sydämiä tai jotain My Little Ponyja? :D  
**Lari:** Ai sä haluut sellaisia? Eiköhän se onnistu :D  
**Elias:** Mut nyt mun on pakko hommata sullekin jotain erikoista!  
**Lari:** Ei sun tarvii mut en tiettykään kiellä jos haluut  
**Elias:** Mä taidan lähtee ettii sulle jotain kaulahuivia...  
**Elias:** Tai sit jotkut siisti boxerit!  
**Lari:** Hanki mitä tykkäät kaikki käy :)  
**Elias:** Täytyykin lähteä shoppailemaan ;)  
**Lari:** Mäkin toivottavasti pääsen jossain vaihees ettimään sulle jotain sydän tai ponipipoo  
**Elias:** Mä aloin oottamaan joulua ihan uudella innolla :) Ihana nähdä.. Tuntuu et siitä ois ikuisuus kun lähdit... Vaik siitä on tyyliin pari kuukautta...  
**Lari:** Aika nopeesti se aika kyl menee ja mäkin ootan jouluu enemmän nyt jos me nähään :)  
**Elias:** Saat kyl lumipesut kiitokseks siitä, et oot siel asti ;)  
**Lari:** Voi kiva niin saat kyl sit säkin  
  
**Uudenvuodenaattona nuoriso on kokoontunut Jannen vanhempien mökille vastaanottamaan uutta vuotta.**  
  
**Miska**  
  
Kiertelee Eliaksen kanssa taloa, jota ei vaan pysty kuvittelemaan mökiksi. Oli varautunut ahtaaseen lautakasaan jossain hornan kuusessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Että tämmönen mökki..." toteaa saapuessaan olohuoneeseen. Ottaa Miskaa kädestä kiinni ja hymyilee tälle lämpöisesti.  
  
**Iida**

Häärää keittiössä sipsejä kulhoihin ja muita naposteltavia esille.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Onks tää varmasti ok, et lähin mukaan?" kysyy Larilta ja katselee ympärilleen ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää serkulleen silmiään.  
"Joo joo", hymähtää, "kun Elias raahas ton hyypiönsä mukaan, niin mäkin haluun jotain muuta seuraa ku Jannen."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kurkistaa tilavaan keittiöön.  
"Tarviitsä jotain apuu?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tää on ihan just valmis", huikkaa Talelle saaden viimeiset tarjoilut pöydälle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Valmistaa boolia, johon lorauttaa ison siivun vodkaa.  
"Lartsa! Tuu maistaa", pyytää huomattuaan Larin.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Larin sanoille.  
"Ei tainnu toikaan tyyppi päästä sun suosikkeihin", toteaa lopulta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin huoneen toisella puolella. Katsoo tämän perään hetken ja päättää hetken päästä mennä juttelemaan tämän kanssa.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Puristaa hellästi Eliaksen kättä ja hymyilee tälle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Ok", sanoo ja poistuu keittiöstä takaisin olohuoneen puolelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Mariannalle.  
"No ei tosiaan, kato nyt noita sen hiuksiakin", hymähtää ja kuulee sitten Jannen kutsuvan itseään boolinmaistajaksi.  
"Täytyy varmaan mennä kattoo, mitä myrkkyy toi yks on saanu aikaan", huokaisee ja lähtee talsimaan kohti Jannea.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliaksen seuralaista.  
"Kieltämättä siinä on samaa näköä töyhtöhyypän kanssa..." toteaa Larille. "Mä lähen ettimään vessaa täältä..." toteaa ja lähtee katselemaan ympärilleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Täyttää boolimukeja ja maistaa hieman yhdestä.  
"Aika tujua!" toteaa itsekseen ja virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee serkkunsa sanat Miskasta ja naurahtaa itsekseen.  
"Noh, millasta boolii olis tarjoilla?" kysyy Jannelta, kun saapuu tämän luo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ojentaa mukin virnistellen Larille.  
"Maista tosta", ehdottaa ja katselee Larin seuralaisen poistumista.  
"Sulla on aika kuuma puuma seuralaisena."   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa sohvalla tilaa.  
"Mennäänkö istumaan tonne?" ehdottaa Miskalle.  
  
**Miska**  
  
"Mennään vaan", vastaa Eliakselle ja siirtyy sohvalle istumaan ottaen Eliaksen kainaloonsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Maistaa boolia, ja naamansa venähtää sen vahvuudesta.  
"Sun on parempi laimentaa tota jollain ennen ku Iida huomaa", neuvoo ja hymähtää sitten frendinsä sanoille Mariannasta.  
"Se on mun serkku", toteaa ja sitten huomaa, kuinka Elias ja Miska ovat sohvalla kuhertelemassa. Ilmeensä synkkenee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mitä serkumpi, sen herkumpi", naljailee Larille. Lisää booliin limpparia, jottei Iida hiiltyisi itselleen.  
"No mikäs sua ärsyttää?" kysyy huomatessaan Larin ilmeen.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen ystävän Larin tuijottavan heitä synkkänä. Vetää Eliasta lähemmäs itseään ja hipaisee tämän poskea sormellaan hymyillen samalla aurinkoisesti. On sitä mieltä, että Larissa on jotain kummallista, ja haluaa pitää Eliaksen tästä erossa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa päänsä vasten Miskan olkapäätä silmät kiinni huomaamatta Larin ilmettä.  
"Oot ihana..." mutisee huokaisten onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Jannen heitolle Mariannasta. Huokaisee sitten pojan kysymykselle.  
"No ei mikään", väittää valheellisesti. Itseään ärsyttää suunnattomasti Miska ja se, että Elias ei edelleenkään muista suudelmasta mitään...  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurkistaa ulos keittiöstä.  
"Tääl olis kaikki valmista", ilmoittaa iloisesti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ei oikein usko Larin vastausta, mutta päättää antaa asian olla.  
"Maista uudestaan tota boolia ja jos haluut, ni lisää mitä tarttee", toteaa Larille ja lähtee suuntaamaan kohti keittiötä. Matkalla kaappaa Iidan syliinsä ja suutelee tätä.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Kuulee tarjoilujen olevan valmista.  
"Haetaanko jotain?" ehdottaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa silmänsä ja näkee suoraan boolimaljan luona seisovana Larin. Havahtuu Miskan sanoihin ja kääntää katseensa tähän.  
"Jos sä haet naposteltavat ja mä haen juomista. Vaihdan samalla muutaman sanan Larin kanssa?" ehdottaa ja nousee sohvalta lähtien Laria kohti.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Koska Elias ei jää odottamaan vastausta, nousee sohvalta ja suuntaa kohti keittiötä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Maistaa boolia varoen ja hymähtää. Lisää siihen vielä enemmän limsaa eikä huomaa, että Elias on tulossa luokseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Janne kaappaa itsensä syliinsä. Vastaa suudelmaan hymyillen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Menee keittiöön hakemaan jotain syötävää ja päättää mennä vasta sen jälkeen hakemaan juotavaa. Itsellään ei ole mikään kiire Larin seuraan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun näyttää siltä, ettei Lari huomaa tuloaan, päättää yllättää tämän. Koettaa hiippailla hiljaa tämän selän taakse ja vie kätensä Larin silmien eteen.  
"Arvaa kuka?" kysyy möreällä äänellä Larin korvan juuressa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
On tullut vessasta ja huomaa Larin ja Eliaksen boolimaljan ääressä. Tajuaa toisten olevan keittiössä, joten suuntaa sinne. Huomaa yksin olevan pojan, jonka Lari oli esitellyt Taleksi ja menee juttelemaan tälle.  
"Moi! Oonkohan mä ainoo tääl kuka ei tunne kaikkia muita?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asetaa limsapullon takaisin pöydälle ja on juuri tarttumassa boolimaljassa olevaan kauhaan, kun joku peittää silmänsä käsilään, saaden itsensä hätkähtämään pienesti.  
"Elias", hymähtää huvittuneena, sillä tunnistaa kyllä pojan äänen, vaikka se möreämmältä kuulostaakin.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Yllättyy, kun aiemmin Larin seurassa ollut kaunis nainen tulee juttelemaan itselleen.  
"Taidat olla", toteaa ja latoo herkkuja lautaselleen, "ootsä joku Larin hoito?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Marianna**  
  
"Mä oon Larin serkku..." toteaa viileästi ja kääntyy katselemaan muita keittiössä olevia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kädet pois Larin silmiltä ja astuu boolimaljan luo. Leveä hymy kohoaa kasvoilleen.  
"Sä tunnistit."  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Ai", toteaa yllättyneenä, kun saa kuulla naisen olevan Larin serkku. Miettii, että Lari ei ainakaan ole saanut samoja ulkonäkögeenejä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn.  
"No joo, en mä sun ääntä niin nopeesti unohda", sanoo ja tarttuu sitten kauhaan maistaakseen boolia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Uskaltaako tota maistaa? Jannen tuntien yhden mukin jälkeen on konttauskunnossa..." naureskelee ja ottaa itselleen mukin. Tarttuu boolikauhaan samaan aikaan Larin kanssa. Jää katsomaan Laria hiljaa, eikä ota kättään pois Larin käden päältä. Hetki ei tunnu vaivautuneelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On vastaamassa Eliakselle boolista, muttei ehdi saada sanaa suustaan, kun yhtäkkiä tuntee Eliaksen käden omansa päällä. Nielaisee pienesti ja katsoo poikaa silmiin. Olonsa alkaa tuntua vähän toiveikkaalta, kun Elias ei siirrä kättään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei saa silmiään irti Larin silmistä ja nielaisee. Havahtuu keittiöstä kuuluvaan nauruun ja vetäisee kihelmöimään jäävän käden pois Larin käden päältä.  
"Sori..." mutisee ja painaa päätään alas.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Astuu olohuoneeseen naposteltavien kanssa ja pysähtyy kuin seinään jääden katselemaan Laria ja Eliasta. Rypistää kulmiaan ja jää seuraamaan tilannetta keittiön ovelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun yhtäkkiä Elias havahtuu johonkin ja vetää kätensä pois.  
"Ei se... mitään", sanoo nielaisten ja täyttää sitten boolimukinsa ja tyhjentää sen suuhunsa. Booli on edelleen hitusen liian vahvaa, muttei välitä siitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin täytettyä mukinsa, täyttää omansa ja ottaa pienen kulauksen. Ei halua juoda itseään niin humalaan kuin viimeksi.  
"Oliks se muuten Marianna, jonka seurassa tulit?" koettaa vaihtaa puheenaihetta.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Päättää mennä Eliaksen luo seurattuaan tapahtumia. Kietoo kätensä omistavasti Eliaksen ympärille ja laskettuaan lautasen pöydälle syöttää Eliakselle pari sipsiä.  
"Joko otit juomat?" kysyy ja nappaa itsekin suuhunsa sipsejä.  
"Moi", tervehtii Laria ohimennen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, oli", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen hymyillen, mutta sitten hymynsä haihtuu, kun Miska tulee ja liimautuu kiinni Eliakseen.  
"Moi", sanoo pojalle ilmeettömänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin ilmeestä, että tämä sulkeutuu kuin simpukka Miskan tullessa paikalle. Jää miettimään pojan käytöstä hetkeksi ja rouskuttaa sipsejä.  
"Kiva, et otit sen tänne mukaan," sanoo lopulta ja katsoo Laria.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Rouskuttaa sipsejään ja odottaa, että Elias suostuisi lähtemään kanssaan takaisin sohvalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseen pois Eliaksesta ja Miskasta keskittyen boolimukiinsa, sillä ei halua katsella näitä.  
"Joo, mäkin halusin jotain seuraa tänne, kun kaikil muillakin on joku", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaisi kovasti jutella Larin kanssa kahdestaan kaikessa rauhassa. Laria selvästi vaivaa jokin, ja tuntee olevansa loukussa Larin ja Miskan välissä. Ei halua loukata Miskaa pyytämällä tätä poistumaan, eikä Laria alkamalla udella tältä Miskan kuullen mitään.  
"Niinhän tääl taitaa olla..." toteaa pienesti ja pyörittelee boolimukiaan.  
  
**Miska**  
  
"Mentäskö istumaan ja syömään?" kysyy lopulta Eliakselta ja alkaa johdattaa tätä tietoisesti kohti sohvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miskan johdattaessa itseään sohvalle kääntää päätään ja katsoo vielä kerran Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun Miska pyytää Eliasta sohvalle. Kiroaa Eliaksen ajoitusta, sillä tämä löysi uuden jätkän juuri, kun oli itse päättänyt kertoa tälle suudelmasta... _Turhaa se enää olis_ , mutisee itselleen ja tyhjentää boolimukinsa ykkösellä tyhjäksi. Täyttää sen uudelleen ja painelee keittiöön saadakseen muuta ajateltavaa kuin sohvalla kuhertelevan pariskunnan.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
On siirtynyt keittiön ikkunan eteen ja syö sipsejä samalla, kun katselee ikkunasta ulos. Huomaa Larin tulevan keittiöön.  
"Oot sä oikeesti niin kova naistenmies, kun mitä tääl jengi luulee? Mult kysyttiin just, et oonko sun hoito", naurahtaa Larille. Huomaa sitten tämän ilmeen ja vakavoituu.  
"Oot sä ok?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lähettäskö alas pelaa biljardia?" ehdottaa keittiössä olevalle joukkiolle. "Otetaan vähän naposteltavaa ja juomia mukaan?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää serkulleen latoessaan sipsejä ja muuta lautaselleen.  
"Joo, kaikki on ihan loistavasti", sanoo sarkastisesti. Ei halua muiden kuullen alkaa avautua tunteistaan, joten ilahtuukin Jannen ehdotuksesta.  
"Todellakin lähetään!" vastaa tälle heti.  
  
**Tuntia myöhemmin.**  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Ovat pelanneet jo tovin biljardia. Lähti hakemaan keittiöstä purtavaa ja juomaan vettä, koska booli on sen verran vahvan tuntuista. Alakerrasta kuuluu kovaäänistä puhetta ja naurua. Toteaa mielessään, että Larilla on loppujen lopuksi aika mukavia ystäviä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On seurannut Mariannaa, koska haluaisi puhua tälle rauhassa.  
"Moi", sanoo keittiöön päästyään. Luottaa siihen, että muut pysyvät alakerrassa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Ai säkin tulit tänne?" hymähtää ja ojentaa vesilasin Larin suuntaan. "Sulla on kivantuntusia kavereita."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja ottaa vesilasin.  
"No ei ne oo edes mun kavereita paitsi Janne", sanoo, "ja Elias tietty..."  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Sä oot mulkoillu sitä sen poikaystävää pitkin iltaa..."  
  
**Miska**  
  
Eliaksen jäätyä juttelemaan Iidan kanssa, on lähtenyt käymään vessassa ja on aikeissa mennä hakemaan keittiöstä juomista, kun kuulee keittiöstä keskustelua, jonka pikaisesti tajuaa liittyvän itseensä. On ihmetellyt mielessään Larin käytöstä itseään kohtaan, ja nyt käynnissä oleva keskustelu saattaa avata syitä siihen, miksi Lari käyttäytyy noin. Jää seisomaan keittiön kulman taakse, josta ei ole näköyhteyttä keittiöön ja josta pääsee pujahtamaan piiloon, jos joku tulee yläkertaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja asettuu nojaamaan tiskipöytää vasten.  
"Mä päätin tehä niin ku sä neuvoit ja kertoo siitä suudelmasta... Mut ennen ku ehdin, niin Elias pamautti, et sillä on uus poikaystävä", avautuu happamana serkulleen.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat järkytyksestä, kun kuulee Larin suudelleen Eliasta. On Eliaksen puheista ymmärtänyt, että Lari jos kuka on hetero.  
  
**Marianna**

"Sä taisit jäädä kelaamaan sitä suudelmaa enemmänki ku halusit..." toteaa ja istuu baarijakkaralle taputtaen vieressään olevaa tyhjää paikkaa. "Luulet sä, et nyt ois myöhästä kertoa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee istumaan Mariannan viereen.  
"Ei Elias edelleenkään muista siitä mitään", huokaisee pettyneenä, "enkä mä itekään oikeen tiiä, et mitä mä haluun..."  
  
**Marianna**

"Sä kuitenkin taidat haluta, et se muistas..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee jälleen.  
"No kyl mua kiinnostais tietää, et mitä se siitä kelais..." myöntää hiljaa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Ottaa suolakeksikulhon lähemmäs ja nappaa keksin itselleen.  
"Sä et oikein ikinä kertonu, mitä sillon tapahtu... Vaan sen, et suutelitte ja et Elias ei muista siit mitään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa serkkunsa esimerkkiä ja nappaa keksin.  
"En mäkään kunnol muista... Mä vaan halusin suudella sitä jostain syystä", sanoo olkapäitään kohauttaen.  
  
**Miska**  
  
_Tää juttuhan meneekin mielenkiintoseks!_ miettii mielessään ja nojaa seinään virnuillen. _Elias ei muista!_  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Mä oon kyl edelleen sitä mieltä, et sun pitää puhua tosta Eliakselle. Varsinki, ku sä et kiljuen juossu tilanteesta karkuun. Ja eiks se puhunu aikasemmin, et on nähny sust vähän kyseenalasia unia?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"No puhu joo, mut mitä välii sillä enää on, kun sillä on nyt se ihku-Miska?" miettii tuhahtaen.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Se näyttää oikeesti joltain töyhtöhyypältä", naurahtaa ja vilkaisee ovelle. "Mistä sen tietää, vaikka asiat muuttuskin, jos Elias sais tietää?" kysyy lopulta varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Marianna sanoo Miskaa taas töyhtöhyypäksi. Vakavoituu sitten.  
"Mut mistä se sais tietää?" ihmettelee, "ei täst tiiä kukaan muu ku me..."  
  
**Miska**  
  
On hieman loukkaantunut, kun Lari ja tämän serkku nimittelevät töyhtöhyypäksi. Päättelee kuulleensa tarpeeksi ja käyttävänsä tietoa jotenkin hyväkseen. Hiipii hiljaa pois paikalta.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"No sulta, pöhkö", toteaa ja pörröttää serkkunsa hiuksia. "Mä oon seurannu sua koko illan... Kun Elias on sun lähellä, sä oot vapautunu ja jotenki rento, mut Miskaa sä mulkoilet ja näytät siltä, et heität sen hetkenä minä hyvänsä tonne lumihankeen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätistelee serkkunsa kättä omilaan pois hiuksiaan sotkemasta.  
"No ei olis mikään huono idea", hymähtää Miskan lumihankeen heittämisestä. Vilkaisee serkkuaan.  
"Mun pitäis sit sun mielestä kertoo Eliakselle? Tänään?" kysyy ja nielaisee.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Tänään tai ihan millon sust siltä tuntuu... Toi asia vaivaa sun mieltä, ja ehkä Eliaksen muistikin palautuu, kun kuulee asiasta sulta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näprää hajamielisenä paidanhelmaansa.  
"Niin kai..." huokaisee.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Jos mä käyn sun puolesta antamassa sille töyhtöhyypälle lumipesut, ja sä puhut Eliakselle?" ehdottaa naurahtaen ja syö toisen suolakeksin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Aika paha kieltäytyy tollasesta tarjouksesta", toteaa hivenen huvittuneena.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"No mitä me sit enää täs istutaan surkuttelemassa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai siis nyt heti vai pitäis tää tehdä?" kysyy ja itseään alkaa vähän hermostuttaa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"No en mä tarkottanu, et just nyt... Mut lähetään tonne toisten luo ja sopivan hetken tullen juttelet Eliaksen kanssa? Mä seuraan tilannetta ja vien Miskan huomion?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta.  
"Joo, tehään niin", mutisee ja nousee tuolilta.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"No toi kuulostaa paremmalta", toteaa ja nousee tuolilta. Halaa Laria ja lähtee sitten kohti alakertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa halauksen ja lähtee sitten serkkunsa perässä muiden luo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On jutellut pitkään Iidan kanssa. Miska tuntuu kaverustuneen Jannen kanssa, ja on tyytyväinen saadessaan puhua ystävänsä kanssa.  
"Lari ei voi sietää Miskaa..." huokaa tytölle ja katsoo Miskan suuntaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On iloinen, että on saanut jutella Eliaksen kanssa pidempään kenekään keskeyttämättä. Kurtistaa kulmiaan ystävänsä sanoille.  
"Ai? Mikähän vika Miskassa sitten sen mielestä on, kun ei Lari tykännyt Aarnistakaan..." miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Must tuntuu ihan siltä, ku se haluis kertoo jotain, mut meidät keskeytetään aina..." toteaa ja juo lasistaan. "Tossa aikasemmin oli sellanen hetki, et tuntu et koko muu maailma ois hävinny mun ja Larin ympäriltä", myöntää hiljaa Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja yllättyneenä.  
"Toi kuulostaa vähän siltä kuin musta tuntuu aika usein Jannen kanssa", sanoo pojalle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Elias**  
  
"Mulla ei tuntunu tolta ikinä Aarnin, eikä vielä tähän mennessä Miskankaan kanssa... Mut Lari on hetero... Se on mun ystävä..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Meinaatsä nyt, et sä olisit oikeesti ihastunu siihen?" kysyy silmät suurina lähes kuiskaten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä... En mä tiiä! En mä voi olla ihastunu! Ei siit ikinä tulis mitään, ja nää on täysin ykspuoleisia tunteita", kertoo Iidalle ja vilkaisee Miskan suuntaan. "Miska on ihana ja kiltti, ja se taitaa oikeesti tykätä musta. Miks mä pilaisin kaiken?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta vähän säälivästi ja tuntee myötätuntoa poikaa kohtaan.  
"Ootsä varma, et haluut pitää ton sisälläs?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ainahan mä voin puhua sulle", naurahtaa ja vakavoituu sitten. "Miska on kultanen poikaystävä, ei oo sille oikein, jos alkasin haikailla heteron ystävän perään."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Totta kai sä voit", sanoo Eliakselle, "mut mua kyl edelleen ihmetyttää, et miks Lari ei tykkää sun poikaystävistä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Välil toivos, et sais kristallipallon, joka kertos, mitä sen päässä liikkuu..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Se olis kyl kätevä..." tuumaa, "ootsä miettiny, et kysyisit Larilta?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä kehtaa... Ainakaan vielä. Toivottavasti se hyväksyy aikanaan sen, kenen kans meen naimisiin", toteaa huokaisten ja vilkaisee Larin suuntaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Seuraa Eliaksen katsetta.  
"Mitä jos se haluukin ite sun kanssa naimisiin ja on siks niin nihkee sun poikaystävistä?" pilailee virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai Lari?" naurahtaa. "Mun unelmissa toi voi olla mahdollista, mut todellisuudessa... Ei tuu toteutumaan!" vastaa päätään pyöritellen. "Mä oon aivan varma, et sillä on jo joku mimmi siel rapakon takana, mut se ei vaan oo kertonu siit täällä kellekään. Mä jos kuka tunnen ton tyypin."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kiinnostuu Eliaksen miettiessä, että Larilla olisi tyttöystävä.  
"No voihan se olla, mut ei se silti selitä tota sen käytöstä..." pohtii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä voi jäädä miettimään tota yhtään liian paljoa..." toteaa Iidalle ja kulauttaa mukinsa tyhjäksi. "Nyt mä lähen täyttämään tän ja sit lähen ottaa Jannen kanssa yhden biljardimatsin. Lähet sä mukaan?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Okei, en mä sit mainitse sitä enää", sanoo ja hymähtää pojan jatkaessa lausettaan.  
"Lähen mä", ilmoittaa hymyillen, "onkin jo ikävä Jannee."   
  
**Elias**

"Nyt vasta?" virnistelee ja lähtee kohti yläkertaa.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Saa Jannen kanssa pelin päätökseen ja vilkaistessaan Eliasta huomaa tämän menevän kohti yläkertaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa ja seuraa Eliaksen perässä.  
"No on ollu koko ajan, mut mä halusin jutella sun kanssa välillä", sanoo hymillen.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
On katsellut Jannen ja Miskan peliä ja huomaa Eliaksen lähtevän Iidan kanssa.  
"Nyt ois Elias tuol ylhäällä..." kuiskaa Larille.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Huomionsa kiinnittyy Mariannaan, joka supattaa jotain Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee yläkertaan vieviä rappusia.  
"Mut ei yksin", huomauttaa serkulleen hiljaa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Kai sä nyt yhestä tytöstä selviit? Töyhtöhyyppä on asia erikseen", supattaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee liioitellun dramaattisesti.  
"No okei, mä meen tonne ylös", sanoo.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Mä pidän sulle peukkuja", hymyilee Larille rohkaisevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo hymyillen ja lähtee sitten hermostuneena kohti rappusia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Haluut sä pelata?" kysyy Mariannalta.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Kääntyy ihmeissään Jannen suuntaan ja ei huomaa seurata Miskaa.  
"Kai mä voin..."  
  
**Miska**  
  
Huomaa Larin lähtevän kohti rappua ja lähtee tämän perään. Puolessa välissä rappuja saavuttaa Larin ja tarttuu tätä ranteesta.  
"Lari, venaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä joku tarttuu ranteeseensa. Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun yllätyksekseen huomaa kyseessä olevan Eliaksen poikaystävä.  
"No mitä?" kysyy hivenen tylysti.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Vilkaisee rappujen yläpäähän ja nykii Larin perässään yläkertaan, mahdollisimman kauas keittiöstä, ulos kylmälle terassille.  
"Mä tiiän", töksäyttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii, mistä ihmeestä on kyse, kun Miska raahaa itsensä ulos terassille.  
"Tiiät mitä?" kummastelee kulmat koholla.  
  
**Miska  
**

"Sen, et sä suutelit Eliasta ja aiot kertoo sille."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Järkyttyy niin pahasti, että kasvonsa kalpenevat, ja ottaa askeleen taaksepäin.  
  
**Miska**  
  
"Mut sä et tuu kertoo sille yhtään mitään", toteaa kylmän viileästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huulensa yhteen.  
"Ja miksen muka?" tivaa.  
  
**Miska**  
  
"Sä varmaan haluut pitää Eliaksen onnellisena ja hyvinvoivana?" heittää muka huolettomasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kauhistuu Miskan heitosta, vaikka poika kuulostaakin huolettomalta.  
"Siis uhkaileksä mua?" parahtaa järkyttyneenä.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Puhaltaa kylmää, pakkasilmaa.  
"En, mä vaan totesin, et sä varmaan haluut pitää Eliaksen hyvinvoivana", toteaa ja nojaa kaiteeseen katsellen tiukasti Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan.  
"Totta kai mä haluun, et sillä on kaikki hyvin", tokaisee.  
  
**Miska**  
  
"Hyvä, sittenhän me puhutaan samaa kieltä. Voidaan olla tyytyväisiä siihen, ettei Eliakselle satu mitään ikäviä tapaturmia."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaventaa silmiään skeptisenä.  
"Eli jos mä kerron Eliakselle, niin sitten sille tapahtuu jotain vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Miska**  
  
"Jokseenkin noin... Eliaksesta voi yllättäen tulla tosi kömpelö..." jatkaa muka huolettomasti ja kaventaa silmiään. "Jos sä yhtään välität siitä, niin sä ajattelet nyt sen turvallisuutta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään uskomatta korviaan.  
"On siinäkin poikaystävä, kun aiheuttaisit tosta vaan Eliakselle jonkun onnettomuuden", syyttää.  
  
**Miska**  
  
"Sustahan se on kiinni, sun päätökset ratkasee sen, voiko Elias jatkaa elämäänsä onnellisena eteenpäin vai sattuuko siihen. Mä aion olla sen tukena ja turvana tästä eteenpäin. Mä aion olla se, johon se turvautuu tästä eteenpäin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi uskoa kuulemaansa todeksi.  
"Elias on ystävä, et sä voi sitä multa viedä", tokaisee.  
  
**Miska**  
  
"En mä oo sitä sulta viemässä", toteaa ja katsoo Laria tuimasti. "Kyl te saatte yhteyttä pitää, mut jos sä hiiskutkaan tosta mukamas merkityksellisestä pususta, Elias on se, joka kärsii eniten."  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hetken aikaa hiljaa ja kiehuu mielessään.  
"Okei, mä pysy hiljaa", sanoo lopulta, sillä ei todellakaan aio riskeerata Eliaksen terveyttä.  
  
**Miska**  
  
"Hyvä, että tämä asia saatiin selvitettyä, ja ollaan yhteisymmärryksessä tästä", toteaa iloisena ja tekee lähtöä takaisin sisälle. "Mä lupaan tehdä Eliaksen onnelliseks. Sun ei tartte pelätä sen puolesta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää vastahakoisesti ja puristaa silmänsä kiinni. Jää parvekkeelle hetkeksi kasaamaan itseään.  
  
**Miska**  
  
Astuu parvekkeelta sisään ja suuntaa kohti keittiötä Eliaksen luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on saanut itsensä tarpeeksi rauhalliseksi, palaa takaisin alakertaan. Päättää sanoa Mariannalle, ettei saanut Iidaa pois Eliaksen seurasta ja vaihtaa aihetta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kolmen vuoden kuluttua.**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari -the änäri-  
**Lähettäjä:** Haukkala  
**Aihe:** Hei haloo!!  
  
Moi!  
Voisko se änäri äijä joskus vaivautua vastaamaan viesteihin kun on asiaa?? TÄRKEETÄ asiaa!!!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Haukkala  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Hei haloo!!  
  
Moi! Sori elämä on vähän hektistä täällä välillä :D Mitäs tärkeetä olis?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari -the änäri-  
**Lähettäjä:** Haukkala  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Hei haloo!!  
  
Tartten sut Suomeen kahden kuukauden päästä! Sä oot mun bestman (asiasta ei keskustella enempää, et turha pistää vastaan!) ja sun täytyy järkätä mulle kunnon polttarit!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Haukkala  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vai sellasta  
  
Oho olipas uutinen! Onnee sitte vaan... Ei kai täs muu auta kun hoitaa homma :D Hyvä ajotus muuten et kausi loppuu sopivasti  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari -the änäri-  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Haukkala  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vai sellasta  
  
No daa... En kai mä nyt keskel talvee haluu Iidaa papin eteen viedä? Polttareihin haluun sut, Eliaksen, Miskan, Talen ja muut. Onnaako? Ja ehottomasti mimmejä mahollisimman vähissä vaatteissa.  
Ps. Mitäs äijälle? Jokos sulla on morsmaikku??  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Haukkala  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Vai sellasta  
  
Vai on Elias edelleen sen töyhtöhyypän kanssa -.- No eiköhän se onnaa... Ja itse asias kyllähän mulla joku kainalosta löytyy oohan mä sentään kuuma lätkästara ;)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari -the änäri-  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Haukkala  
**Aihe:** Kerro lisää  
  
Melkein ukkomies haluu tietää lisää tästä sun mimmistäs??  
Miskako töyhtöhyyppä?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Haukkala  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Kerro lisää  
  
No se on sellanen seksikäs blondi kanukkipimu ;) Tuon sen näyteille sun häihin!  
Oli ainaki sillon kun sen ekan kerran näin...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari -the änäri-  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Haukkala  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Kerro lisää  
  
Ei se Iidaa hotimpi voi olla!  
Sä et sit koskaan lämmenny Miskalle...? Se on ihan rento äijä ja Eltsu tuntuu olevan onnellinen sen kanssa.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Haukkala  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Jotain vaa  
  
No en mä ala vertailla :D Kiva juttu et kaikki on Miskan fanei -.- Mut tietty haluun et Elias on onnellinen  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari -the änäri-  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Haukkala  
**Aihe:** Elias  
  
Elias kyselee susta usein meitsiltä... Ku et kuulema pidä yhteyttä ku jouluna ja juhannuksena…  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Haukkala  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Elias  
  
Joo no on vähän jääny se yhteydenpito...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari -the änäri-  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Haukkala  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Elias  
  
Se kaipaa sua... Ja sillo mä joudun jakaa Iidan sen kanssa. Ota hyvä mies siihen yhteyttä!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Haukkala  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Joo joo 

Ymmärretty...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari -the änäri-  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Haukkala  
**Aihe:** Honeymoon  
  
Ai niin! Mä ajattelin tuoda Iidan sinne häämatkalle. Järkkääntyskö pari lippuu teidän matsiin?? ;)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Haukkala  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Honeymoon  
  
Aijaa katotaan jos vaikka onnistuis :D En lupaa mitään mut lupaan koittaa järkätä jotain  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari -the änäri-  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Haukkala  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Honeymoon  
  
Mä tiesin et suhun voi luottaa!  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin...**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Moi  
  
Sori ettei must oo kuulunu viime aikoina... Vähän kiire vaik ei se mikään syy ookaan... Miten sul menee ja mitä sinne muuten kuuluu? Janne kerto et se on menos naimisiin ja Elias on edelleen sen töyhtöhyypän kans.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Moi  
  
Ajattelinkin sua tässä muutama päivä sitten! Muutin nyt vuodenvaihteessa Helsinkiin ja sain töitä yhdestä kahvilasta. Sun kuulumisia oon seurannu lehdistön kautta. Oot aikamoisessa nousussa urallas, jos lehtiä uskominen. Ja mikä tää tyttöystävä juttu on?  
Mä oon Eliasta nähny tuol kahvilalla töyhtiksen kans ja ilman. Se näyttää onnelliselta ja yksin ollessa kyselee sun kuulumisia...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Moi  
  
Hienoo et oot saanu duunii ja muuttanu vähän järjellisempään mestaan :D Ai on mun ihmissuhteet jo sielläkin lehdis... Yhen Irenen kans on tullu pyörittyy jo jokusen kuukauden.  
Jos en mä oo pitäny kauheesti yhteyttä Eliaksee niin ei oo kyl sekään vaivaantunu mulle juurikaan kirjotteleen... Varmaan liian kiire sen töyhtiksensä kaa -.-  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Elias  
  
Ainakin täällä oot lööppeihin päässy. Kivan näkönen tytteli, toivottavasti joskus saan tavata sen ;) Millos ne häät muuten on? Sehän tietää sitä et tuut Suomeen!!  
Elias luulee, että sä et tykkää siit töyhtöhyypästä... Mua on jääny vaivaamaan et tapahtuks aikanaan jotain minkä takia sä et kertonu Eliakselle?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Elias  
  
Joo kyl sä sen saat tavata koska mä haluun sen mukaan ku tuun sinne häihin :) Janne tais sanoo et ne on parin kuukauden pääst  
Elias on ihan oikees koska mä en siit tykkää ja ei tapahtunu... Mä vaan jänistin  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Elias  
  
Nyt on tainnu kulua jo niin paljon aikaa ja säkin oot jatkanu elämääs, ettei tuolla taida enää olla edes merkitystä.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Moi  
  
Mitä kuuluu? On ikävä sua... Ois paljon juttuja kerrottavana ja Janne kerto et tuut sen ja Iidan häihin...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Sain siltä postia…  
  
Joo oon menny eteenpäin ja niin varmaan on Eliaskin... Laitto mulle sähköpostia ja kyseli kuulumisii  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä** **:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Moi  
  
Ihan hyvin menee ja tuun joo mun tyttöystävän kaa häihin... Kuulin et sä oot vieläkin sen Miskan kanssa  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Sain siltä postia…  
  
No mut nyt ootte molemmat aikuisia ja ootte valinnu suunnan elämällenne. Ei teidän ystävyys oo minnekään kadonnu.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Moi  
  
Joo, ollaan oltu se reilu kolme vuotta jo. Se on maailman ihanin ja kultaisin poikaystävä. Ollaan ajateltu, et mentäs kihloihin juhannuksena. Asutaankin jo yhdessä.  
Lääkkikseen pääsin sisälle toisella yrityksellä ja se on vieny mun ajan ihan totaalisesti. On ihan järjettömän rankkaa. Kiva tavata se sun tyttöystävä :) Sen täytyy olla aikamoinen nainen, kun tuot sen Jannen häihin.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Sain siltä postia  
  
Joo sä oot oikeessa... Kyllä mä sen ystävä haluun edelleen olla  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Kiva kuulla  
  
Hienoo et oot päässy opiskeleen vaik rankkaa onkin... Mut kyl sä siitä selviit oon ihan varma ;) Irene on kyl aika pakkaus näät sen sit ;)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Kiva kuulla  
  
Must ois kiva, jos voitas viettää aikaa vaikka porukalla sillon häiden aikaan.  
Joko sulla on polttari-idea valmiina? Mä voin jeesiä täällä päässä, jos tarttet apua :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Kiva kuulla  
  
En mä oo ehtiny mitään miettii joten kaikki jeesi on enemmän ku tervetullutta :) Ja mielelläni mä sut näkisin muuallakin ku niissä häissä tai polttareissa...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Kahville?  
  
Ehdittäskö käydä vaikka kahvilla ihan kahdestaankin?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Kahville?  
  
Se olis tosi kiva jos ehdittäis kahestaan :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Kahville?  
  
Jos sun faija ei pääse hakee teit kentältä, niin mä voin tulla!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Kiitos tarjouksesta  
  
Se on ihan tohkeissaan et kyl mä luulen et se ehtii vai väkisin :D Kiitti kuitenkin et tarjoiduit


	12. Chapter 12

**Kuukausi ennen häitä.**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Moikka! Kuulin, että ootte Jannen kanssa menossa naimisiin :) Onnea jo näin etukäteen!! Joko jännittää? Missä vaiheessa suunnittelu on? T: Marianna (Larin serkku)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
Ai moi. :) Kiitos onnitteluista! Me ollaan suunnittelussa vielä ihan vaiheessa, kiitos Jannen, kun ei siitä oo mitään apua, päinvastoin... -.- Mutta kyllä mä silti sen kanssa naimisiin haluan ja jännittääkin jo, kun koko ajan päivä lähenee.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Eihän teidän häihin oo ku kuukaus?? Miten sä ennätät kaiken?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
Pakko vaan jotenkin jaksaa ja ehtiä... Mut onneks mulla on ystäviä, jotka auttaa. :) 

**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Vaikka me nyt ei hyvin tunnetakaan, mut jos tarviit jeesiä niin älä epäröi pyytää. Joskus muksuna haaveilin häiden suunnittelusta :D 

**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
Kiva. :) Ei sitä tiedä, vaikka mä tarvitsisinkin jossain vaiheessa, kun pahin stressi iskee päälle.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Asun nykysin Helsingissä, joten et vaivaa ollenkaan jos apua tarttet. Lari on kuulema Jannen bestman :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
Aijaa, mukavaa. :) Joo, Janne halus tietty heti Larin, ja on hyvä, että se pääsee tulemaan häihin.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Eipä sitä oikein Suomeen meinaa saada :( Ei oo käyny kolmeen vuoteen. On käyny mielessä, et se ei jostain syystä halua tulla tänne. Sori, ei oo tarkotus alkaa purkautuu sulle.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
Purkaudu vaan, mä tykkään kuunnella. :) Tiiätkö, kun mäkin olen vähän miettinyt, et mikä siinä on, ettei se voi ees tulla lomilla tänne käymään...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Huh! Onneks en oo ollu ainoo! Olin jo jostain aikaa varma, että kuvittelen koko homman! Oon koettanu siltä kysellä et onks kaikki ok, mut ei se puhua pukahda. Totee vaan et joo joo, ei tartte olla huolissaan.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
Ei oo Jannekaan saanu siitä mitään irti... Se mietti, että lähtis sinne Laria katsomaan, mutta ei meillä oikein oo yhtään ylimäärästä mihinkään reissuun.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Mä oon koettanu kans vähän säästää, et lähtisin sinne käymään. Mun eno, Larin faija, on siel käyny pari kertaa vuodessa. Must tuntuu et syy ois ehkä Elias? Lari ei oo oikein tykänny siit töyh... Miskasta.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
Janne kerto, et Lari sanoo Miskaa töyhtöhyypäksi, taitaa olla sukuvika? :D Mutta mäkin oon ihmetelly, et miks Lari ei tykkää Eliaksen poikaystävistä... Ei Aarnista eikä Miskasta.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
No ehkä vähän sukuvika. Jos mä koetan hiillostaa Laria kun se saapuu sen Irenen kanssa Suomeen? Elias oli ilmeisesti ottanu Lariin yhteyttä. Onks Elias puhunu sulle Larista mitään?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
Koeta vaan, koska mä haluun tietää, mitä täs oikeen on takana. Ei Elias kauheesti oo, mut on se ihmetelly, kun Lari on ollu viime vuosina niin etäinen...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Mut hei! Tiiät sä Moosen? Oon siel töissä. Tuu joku päivä käymään, tarjoon kahvit ja jutellaan lisää? Ois kiva saada kavereita Helsingistä :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
Aijaa, se on mun lempikahvila. :) Kyl mä sitten tulen, kun ei tollasesta tarjouksesta vaan voi kieltäytyä. ^_^  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Hieno homma :)  
  
**Kesällä Jannen ja Iidan häissä…** **  
  
Irene**  
  
Seuraa itselleen tuntemattoman hääparin tanssimista paviljiongin reunalla. Tuntee olonsa hyvin epämukavaksi, sillä ei tunne ketään eikä myöskään ymmärrä mitään kenenkään puheesta. Miettii kulmat kurtussa, mihin ihmeeseen poikaystävänsä on kadonnut, sillä ei näe Laria missään.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
On saanut viime hetkellä kutsun häihin ja katselee Iidan ja Jannen tanssimista. Huomaa vähän matkan päässä Larin tyttöystävän ja päättää mennä juttelemaan tämän kanssa.  
"Moi! Häiritsenkö?" kysyy englanniksi hieman arastellen kielitaitoaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee paviljongin reunalta Iidaa ja Jannea, jotka näyttävät umpirakastuneilta tanssilattialla. Hymähtää pienesti hymyillen. Koettaa vilkuilla näkyykö Miskaa lähettyvillä, muttei onnistu näkemään tätä. Pyörittelee kädessään päivänkakkaraa, jonka on napannut paviljongin ulkopuolelta.  
  
**Irene**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan, kun kuulee jonkun puhuvan englantia. Hymyilee naiselle tyytyväisenä, että joku kerrankin puhuu ymmärrettävää kieltä.  
"Et ollenkaan. Ootkos nähnyt Laria?" kysyy heti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lymyilee sisällä piilossa Eliasta ja Miskaa. Napsii ylijääneitä ruokia suuhunsa keittiön puolella.  
  
**Miska**  
  
On tullut sisälle hakemaan naposteltavaa ja lepuuttaakseen jalkojaan. Äkkää Larin keittiössä ja astelee tämän luokse.  
"Moikka! Mitä kuuluu?" kysyy muinavmiehinä ja nappaa salaatista viinirypäleen.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"En valitettavasti nyt... Mä oon Marianna, Larin serkku", esittelee itsensä. "Mitä oot tykänny Suomesta?" kyselee.  
  
**Irene**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen ja huokaisee.  
"En ymmärrä, mihin se on karannut", tokaisee ja vastaa sitten Larin serkuksi esittäytyneen kysymykseen:  
"No onhan täällä kaunista vaikkakin kummallista." Nyrpistää nenäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää huokaisun suustaan, kun Miska paukkaa keittiöön.  
"Mitäs täs", vastaa ja siirtyy pois pöydän antimien ääreltä.  
  
**Miska**  
  
"Oli tultava vähän haukkaamaan purtavaa", toteaa samalla, kun nappaa sämpylän toiselta vadilta.  
"Hyvä, kun oot pitäny suus kiinni", sanoo kuin ohimennen kaataessaan vettä lasiin.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Onhan meillä kieltämättä vähän kummallisia tapoja", toteaa naurahtaen. "Janne ja Iida on ollu Larin kavereita lapsesta saakka. Aika romanttista, että toisensa lapsesta asti tunteneet menee naimisiin", huokaa ja katsoo tanssivaa paria.  
  
**Irene**  
  
Nyökkää naisen sanoille.  
"Lari on kertonut mulle aika paljon heistä", toteaa ja toivoo pääsevänsä piakkoin Larin kanssa vihille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Miskan kommentille.  
"No sä et paljon vaihtoehtoi antanu", muistuttaa tätä synkkänä.  
  
**Miska**  
  
"Sä teit valinnan sillon, en mä", tuumaa ja syö sämpylää. Puhelin taskussaan alkaa soita. Kaivaa sen esille ja huomaa äitinsä soittavan. "Sori... On otettava tää. Oli kiva nähdä!"  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Joko Lari esitteli sut sen parhaalle ystävälle Eliakselle?" kysyy huomattuaan Eliaksen paviljongin reunalla.  
  
**Irene**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Jostain syystä Lari on halunnut kiertää tämän Eliaksen kaukaa", sanoo ihmetystä äänessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Miska saa puhelun ja häipyy. Menee hakemaan itselleen alkoholia – ja paljon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tanssin loputtua lähtee kävelemään kohti päärakennusta aikeinaan löytää Miska.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Yllättyy Irenen sanoista.  
"Aika jännä... Pojat on ollu ystäviä tarhasta saakka..."  
  
**Irene**  
  
"Sitä mäkin ihmettelen", toteaa ja pudistaa päätään poikaystävänsä aivoituksille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astelee sisätilojen juomapöydälle ja nappaa pari bissetölkkiä käsiinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisälle, jossa väkeä on vähemmän. Päättää hetken mielijohteesta lähteä hakemaan juomista itselleen.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Mielessään alkaa varmistua, että Lari on todellakin jättänyt jotain kertomatta.  
"Kauanko ootte Suomessa?" vaihtaa puheenaihetta.  
  
**Irene**  
  
"Ei kuulemma kovin kauan... Mennään tapaamaan huomenna Larin isää ja sitten lähdettäisiin jo takaisin Ottawaan", vastaa ja ihmettelee mielessään, miksi Larilla on niin kiire pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa bissetölkin ja tyhjentää sen ykkösellä alas kurkustaan.  
  
**Elias**

Kun pääsee lähelle juomapöytää, sulaa hymyyn nähdessään Larin.  
"Mikäs sua nyt jurppii?" kysyy naurahtaen Larin juodessa tölkkiä yhdellä kertaa tyhjäksi.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"No voi harmi... Sulta jää paljon hyviä juttuja ja ihmisiä tapaamatta tällä kertaa..."  
  
**Irene**  
  
"Niin..." huokaisee, "olisihan se ollut mukava täällä olla pidempään, kun tänne saakka tultiin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää kuullessaan Eliaksen äänen. Hymähtää.  
"No ei mikään", väittää ja hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Muuten vaan vedät tääl bissee ykösellä alas?" toteaa ja ottaa itselleenkin tölkin. Naputtaa sormellaan pari kertaa tölkkiä ja avaa sen sitten. "Kuulinks mä oikein, et sä lähet jo parin päivän päästä takas Ottawaan?" kysyy ja ottaa kulauksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kommentoi Eliaksen sanoja bissensä nauttimisesta, vaan tyytyy pelkästään hymähtämään. Avaa toisen bissetölkin.  
"Joo, tiukka aikataulu, niin ei kerkee jäädä", toteaa pojalle vastauksena tämän kysymykseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Harmi..." vastaa lyhyesti ja jää katselemaan Laria. "Irene vaikuttaa mukavalta."  
  
**Lari**

Hörppää tölkistään ja itseään vähän harmittaa valehdella Eliakselle. Tosiasiassa haluaa pois Suomesta äkkiä, jottei itsensä tarvitse katsella Eliasta Miskan kanssa. Ei ole koskaan vihannut ketään niin paljon kuin sitä sekopäistä töyhtöhyyppää.  
"Joo, se on", sanoo sitten lyhyesti Irenestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Inhoot sä mua?" kysyy lopulta suoraan, koska viime päivät ja vuodet Larin käytös on ollut viileää itseään kohtaan. "Yritänkö mä turhaan ylläpitää ystävyyttä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee kuullessaan Eliaksen kysymyksen.  
"En tietenkään inhoo", vastaa aavistus ahdistusta äänessään, "sä oot mulle tärkeempi ku tiiätkään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei vaan tunnu aina siltä, et merkkaan sulle jotain..." vastaa ja tietää kuulostavansa vinkuvalta teiniltä. "Mä mietin sua päivittäin. Kelaan, mitä sulle kuuluu, ja mitä tein, et aloit vältellä mua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon pahoillani, et... oon ollu vähän etäinen", sanoo ja kiroaa mielessään, ettei voi kertoa Eliakselle totuutta, "mut ei se johdu susta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaistoaa, että Laria painaa jokin asia.  
"Kyl sä voit mulle kertoo, jos on jotain... Ihan mitä tahansa", sanoo ja tarttuu sanojensa vakuudeksi Laria kädestä kiinni katsoen tätä lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee Eliaksen ollessa niin lempeänä. Pudistaa kuitenkin päätään, vaikka enemmän kuin mitään muuta haluaisi kertoa Eliakselle totuuden.  
"En mä voi, en tätä."


	13. Chapter 13

**Elias**  
  
Silittää peukalollaan Larin kättä.  
"Et mulle? Vai et kellekään?" kysyy huolissaan. "Ei kai sulla oo mitään sairautta tai jotain?" hätääntyy ja puristaa Larin kättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa äkkiä päätään, kun Eliaksen ajatukset lähtevät ihan väärille raiteille.  
"Mä oon ihan kunnossa, mä lupaan", sanoo pojalle ja vetää tämän hetken mielijohteesta halaukseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu vasten Laria ja kiertää kätensä tämän ympärille.  
"Hyvä... Mä en tiiä selviäisinkö, jos sulle kävis jotain..." mutisee Larin olkapäätä vasten. Tuntuu järjettömän oikealta olla siinä, Larin halattavana. Imeä tämän partaveden tuoksua keuhkoihinsa... Mielessä häivähtää muisto kauan sitten nähdyistä unista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja silittää Eliaksen selkää. On tukahduttanut tunteitaan parhaansa mukaan, mutta nyt ne vyöryvät taas pinnalle, kun saa tuntea Eliaksen niin lähellä. Joutuu myöntämään itselleen, että on todellakin ihastunut ystäväänsä – ollut jo vuosia.  
"Ei mulle mitään käy", mutisee takaisin ja vetää Eliaksen tuoksua sisäänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaa nauttia tästä läheisyydestä vielä hetken eikä irtaudu, vaikka mielessä käväisee ajatus, mitä Lari tästä halailusta mahtaa ajatella. Saa muistikuvan menneisyydestä, ja rypistää otsaansa.  
"Sulla oli tätä partavettä sillon sun läksiäisissä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää edelleen silmiään kiinni ja Eliasta lähellään, eikä itsellään ole mikään kiire päästää irti.  
"Ai, en mä tollasia muista", sanoo ja huokaisee. _Kunpa sä muistaisit jotain muutakin siitä illasta..._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu halauksesta vastentahtoisesti ajatellen Larin kohta alkavan epäillä käytöstään.  
"Tuli joku takauma", selittelee ja ottaa kulauksen tölkistään. "Ihan uskomatonta, miten voi totaalisesti muisti hävitä yhdeltä illalta. Mä koetin sillo kysellä kaikilta, et teinkö jotain tyhmää, mut ilmeisesti en, ku kaikki on ollu siit eteenpäinki ihan normaalisti mun seurassa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee pettyneenä, kun Elias viimein irtaantuu halauksesta. Hymähtää tämän selityksille.  
"Et sä mitään tyhmää tehny, mä lupaan", sanoo pienen väkisin väännetyn hymyn kera.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille leveästi.  
"No hyvä, sua mä uskon. Mä tiiän, et sä kertosit, jos ois tapahtunu jotain", toteaa ja näykkää alahuultaan. "Sähän alat olla taas oma ittes, etkä jurota."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää vähän vaikeana, koska ei todellakaan ole kertonut kaikkea eikä voisikaan... Heiluttaa bissetölkkiä Eliakselle.  
"Tää tekee ihmeitä", hymähtää siihen, ettei Eliaksen mielestä jurota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larille päätään pyöritellen ja hymyillen.  
"Mitäs suunnitelmia sulla on ton Irenen suhteen?" päättää vaihtaa puheenaihetta, jottei möläyttäisi mitään tyhmää. Irene on vaikuttanut mukavalta, mutta Larin ja Irenen näkeminen yhdessä on tuntunut pahalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppää bisseä ja miettii vastausta.  
"Ei sitä koskaan tiiä", sanoo, "onhan se mukava ja upee nainen." Ei sano ääneen, että on Irenen kanssa vain siksi, ettei voi saada Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oot sä onnellinen sen kanssa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa kasvoilleen vähän aidomman hymyn ja nyökkää vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", pakottaa itsensä sanomaan ja katsoo huoneen toiselle puolelle hetken aikaa juoden olutta hitaasti. "Sä ansaitset olla onnellinen", toteaa tuijottaen poispäin Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Onks sulla kaikki hyvin?" kysyy huolestuneena, kun Elias vaikuttaa yhtäkkiä jotenkin oudolta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Larin suuntaan ja hymyilee toivon mukaan uskottavasti.  
"On, kunhan jäin miettimään menneitä. Sut muistetaan vieläkin siitä, et joka viikko sulla oli uus mimmi kierroksessa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat vähän epäilyttävät, mutta antaa asian olla. Naurahtaa sitten.  
"No ei nyt sentään joka viikko, en mä mikään Taalasmaa ollu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Räjähtää nauruun.  
"No et onneks! Sehän koetti niis sun läksiäisissä sun serkkua pokata! Ainakin omien sanojensa mukaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun saa Eliaksen nauramaan.  
"Jotenkin must tuntuu, et toi ei pitäny paikkansa, mut en mä enää muista", hymähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Talen jutuista on kyllä pakko suodattaa osa. Tännekin sen roudas seuralaisekseen jonku opiskelukaverinsa, kun pari päivää sitten jätti edellisen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Just", hymähtää Eliaksen kertoessa Talesta, "sillä sit näyttää olevan sama meno edelleen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tale on Tale..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin se on joo", toteaa ja tyhjentää sitten tölkkinsä. _Täst tulee pitkä ilta..._ miettii huokaisten.  
  
**Samana kesänä...**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Saa onnitella!!  
  
Mentiin Miskan kanssa kihloihin  <3 Laitoin liitteeksi meidän kihlajaiskuvan sulle. Vietettiin viikonloppuna juhlia perheen kanssa. Tuntuhan se vähän hassulta saada kattiloita ja pyyhkeitä lahjaksi, kun yhdessä jo asutaankin.  
Mites paluu arkeen on siellä sujunu? Harmi, kun ette jääneet viettämään kesää tänne :( Ois ollu kiva, jos oisit ollu meidän juhlissa mukana...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Saa onnitella!!  
  
Onnee. Joo tää lätkätähden elämä on niin kiireistä ettei ite oikeen saa valita et missä on ja millon  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Höh :/  
  
Tuntuu uskomattomalta, et joku organisaatio voi noin paljon vaikuttaa siihen missä sun pitää olla. Eli kun me Miskan kanssa joskus mennään naimisiin, niin munhan täytyy soittaa sun managerille eka, et pistää sulle vapaapäivän, et pääset mun bestmaniks.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Höh :/  
  
Sellasta se tääl suuressa maailmassa on...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Höh :/  
  
Sä oot taas jotenki vaisu :(  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Sori  
  
Huono päivä, anteeks :(  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Sori  
  
Saat anteeks :)  
Tälleen aina harmittaa, et oot siel kaukana enkä voi soittaa sulle tai nähä sua sillo ku haluisin. Ois niin mahtavaa jutella ja nähdä. Et kai sä lopuks iäkseks meinannu sinne jäädä?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Sori  
  
Joo se olis kiva jutella sun kans aina silleen et kuulee sun äänen... En mä varmaan loppuiäkseni mut ei mul mitään suunnitelmii oo toistaseks  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Unelma...  
  
Sä elät siel sun unelmaas, sitä mihin sä oot tähdänny pikku pojasta saakka. Mä ootan sua tääl...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Unelma...  
  
No joo osittain ainakin elän... Toivottavasti säkin saat sun unelmas  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Unelma...  
  
Kyl mäkin... Osittain...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** :/  
  
Ilmeisesti meil on molemmilla viel tehtävää sen eteen  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Kaikkea ei vaan voi saada...  
  
Jotkut unelmat vaan on sellasia, et ne ei toteudu, vaikka mitä tekisin. Joutuu tyytymään korvaavaan unelmaan...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Kaikkea ei vaan voi saada...  
  
Sä oot ihan oikeessa... Joskus jotkut jutut on vaan mahdoton saada vaikka miten haluis  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Kaikkea ei vaan voi saada...  
  
Mä oon aina ajatellu, et sulla kaikki unelmat on sellasia jotka aiot toteuttaa. Lätkä, muutto sinne, mimmit…

 **Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Niinhän sitä luulis 

Melkeen kaikki onkin mut yks aika iso ehkä jopa isoin kaikist on sellanen jota en tuu ikinä saamaan...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Niinhän sitä luulis  
  
Eiks lätkä ollukaan sun isoin unelma? Sä oot jättäny jotain kertomatta mulle.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Niinhän sitä luulis 

Oli se aika pitkään ja on tietty edelleen iso unelma mut mä oon alkanu hiljalleen tajuta et haluisin jotain viel enemmän... Mut en mä sitä saa joten pitäis vaan lakata haaveilemast  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Uus unelma?  
  
Voisko joku uus juttu korvata ton?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Uus unelma?  
  
Sitä mä täs koko ajan yritän mut must tuntuu et ei sitä vaan voi korvata mitenkää 

**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Uus unelma?  
  
Vähän sama juttu...


	14. Chapter 14

**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Elias on kihloissa 

Musta oikeesti tuntuu ihan hiton pahalta... Eihän se mulle kuulu ja itekin seurustelen mut silti  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Elias on kihloissa  
  
Mä kuulin, et on menny töyhtiksen kanssa kihloihin... Iida kerto eilen, kun oli viikonloppuna ollu niissä niiden bileissä. Piti sulle laittaa viestiä, et miltä tuntuu, mut ehdit ensin.  
Sä seurustelet sen Irenen kanssa ja sun isäs on ihan innoissaan siitä tytöstä ja hyvä ettei jo lapsenlapsia odota. Mut silti, jostain kumman syystä ainoo kenellä taitaa sulle olla merkitystä on Elias. Mä kattelin teitä siel häissä ja en tiedä kuvittelenko, mut teidän välillä väreilee. Miks sä et vaan voi kertoo Eliakselle?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Elias on kihloissa  
  
Siis onks susta ja Iidasta tullu frendejä? Ei Elias mua silleen haluu mä oon sille pelkkä ystävä... Enkä mä voi nyt sen elämää mennä sotkeen kun se on onnellinen sen töyhtöpään kaa  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähetäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Mitä sä et kerro?  
  
Joo, mä jeesin Iidaa sillon ennen niitä häitä ja sen takia sain kutsunki niihin häihin. Ollaan nähty kesän aikana ja ystävystytty.  
Mulla on koko ajan sellanen tunne, et sä et kerro ihan kaikkee mikä liittyy siihen mikset kerro Eliakselle mitä sä ajattelet ja tunnet. Mä voisin vannoo, et salaat jotain jolla on merkitystä.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Mitä sä et kerro?  
  
Okei kiva et oot löytäny frendin itelles sieltä. En mä mitään salaa! Mä en vaan haluu sotkee Eliaksen kuvioit kun se on nyt kihlois ja kaikkee... -.-  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Mitä sä et kerro?  
  
Niinhän sä väität... Mut sitä sä et voi kieltää etteikö sun ja Eliaksen välillä kipinöis!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Ei kipinöi  
  
Mä oon Eliakselle pelkkä ystävä. Se on sanonut sen monta kertaa...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Ei kipinöi  
  
Rauha, rauha!  
Mä muuten oon pistäny rahaa säästöön ja voisin tässä talven aikana lentää sinne sua moikkaamaan?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Ei kipinöi  
  
No tuu vaan... Olishan se kiva nähä taas tuttuja ja täällä päin kerranki  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Reissu  
  
Iida ja Janne on kaiketi tulossa sinne ennen joulua... Ainakin Iida hehkutti sitä, kun Janne oli kertonu et pääsee häämatkalle :) Jos mä tuun joulun jälkeen?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Reissu  
  
Joo se olis kivaa :) Ja eiköhän mulla oo sen verran vapaata et ehdin sun kaa hengaileen  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Reissu  
  
Oi joi! Mun reissukuume nous samantien! Ilmota vaan paras ajankohta, et oot kaupungissa, niin mä järkkään lomani siihen!  
  
**Joulun jälkeen Ottawassa Larin kantabaarissa…** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Tuo pöytään itselleen oluen ja Mariannalle viinilasin.  
"Kiva oikeesti saada sut tänne", sanoo serkulleen.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
On saapunut muutamaa päivää aikaisemmin Ottawaan ja nyt päässyt Larin kanssa kahdestaan viettämään iltaa. Iida oli kehunut kaupunkia ennen joulua, ja laskeskeli päiviä, että itse pääsee reissuun.  
"Oli ihanaa tulla tänne. Iida kehu Ottawaa niiden reissun jälkeen niin paljon, et en meinannu malttaa oottaa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa alas ja hörppää tuopistaan.  
"Iida ei olis millään halunu lähtee täältä, Janne sai melkeen raahata sen lentokoneeseen", kertoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Ottaa viinilasista kulauksen.  
"Näin mä kans olin ymmärtävinäni..." toteaa naurahtaen. "Mut mitäs sulle ihan oikeesti kuuluu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ihan jees. Me itse asias ollaan Irenen kans ettimäs vihdoin ja viimein yhteistä kämppää", kertoo, "on jo aikakin."  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Sä oot oikeesti Irenen kans vakavissas", yllättyy serkkunsa sanoista. "Pitäs varmaan onnitella?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, ollaan... Täytyyhän mun mennä eteenpäin elämässä", sanoo ja ottaa suuremman kulauksen oluestaan.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"... koska sä et haluu rikkoo Eliaksen onnea..." jatkaa Larin aloittaman lauseen loppuun. Laskee viinilasin pöydälle ja ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni. "Totta kai mä toivon sulle ja Irenelle kaikkea hyvää, ja sun faijas on onnesta litteenä teidän takia, mut oot sä aivan varma, et Irene on se, jonka kanssa sä haluut elää?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Marianna tarttuu itseään kädestä ja alkaa taas jauhaa samaa vanhaa virttä.  
"En mä voi saada sitä, kenet mä oikeesti haluisin", huokaisee, "ja mä tykkään Irenestä, ihan oikeesti."  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"En mä epäile sitä, ettetkö tykkäis Irenestä. Irene on ihana ihminen!" toteaa ja puristaa Laria kädestä. "Mut sä et rakasta Irenee niin ku sitä pitäs rakastaa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois ja nielaisee. Tietää serkkunsa olevan oikeassa, muttei halua myöntää sitä ääneen.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Huomaa olevansa oikeassa katsellessaan Larin reaktiota.  
"Mun on tehny monesti mieli sanoo Eliakselle susta... Mut se ei oo mun asia..." myöntää Larille suoraan. "Tekee vaan pahaa kattoo vierestä, kun sä et saa kerrottua sille!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puree poskensa sisäpintaa, sillä ei vain voi kertoa serkulleen, mitä Miska uhkaili... Mielensä toki on tehnyt monta kertaa, muttei vain voi ottaa sitä riskiä, että Eliakselle kävisi jotain. Tarttuu taas tuoppiinsa ja tyhjentää loput sen sisällöstä kerralla kurkkuunsa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Lari hei..." pyytää huomatessaan Larin alkavan ahdistua, ja ottaa tätä uudestaan kädestä kiinni. "Mä toivon, et sä voisit kertoo, miks oot tommonen... Kaikki ei oo hyvin sulla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"On _mulla_ kaikki hyvin", sanoo ja pyyhkii suunsa hihallaan. Miettii, että hakisi vielä lisää bisseä.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Ei ymmärrä, miksi Lari painottaa itsellään kaiken olevan hyvin.  
"Haluun auttaa sua, mutten oikein tiedä miten..." myöntää ja ottaa viiniä. "Joka kerta, kun puhutaan Eliaksesta, sä ahdistut."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös tuolistaan.  
"Mä meen hakeen lisää", sanoo ja pakenee tiskille. Tietää olevansa pelkuri, muttei vain jaksaisi mitään kuulusteluja.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Katsoo huolestuneena Larin perään. Ei oikein tiedä, onko viisautta alkaa kysellä enempää vai antaa asian olla ja odottaa, että Lari alkaa itse kertoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Palaa hetken kuluttua takaisin pöytään uuden tuopin kanssa.  
"No mitäs sun rakkauselämään kuuluu?" kysyy haluten vaihtaa puheenaiheen pois itsestään.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Larin palatessa pöytään ja alkaessa kysellä rakkauselämästään, päättää vaihtaa tämän toivomaan puheenaiheeseen.  
"Ai mihin? Ei mulla oo sellasta!" toteaa naurahtaen. "Tai kyl mä oon tainnu vähän ihastuu yhteen tyyppiin, mut ei siit mitään tulis... Se on just eronnuki."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee mielenkiinnolla Mariannan sanoja ja on helpottunut, että tämä suostui uuteen puheenaiheeseen.  
"Miksei siit mitään tulis?" kysyy ja hörppii oluttaan.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Sillä tyypillä on lapsi ja kaikkee siit edellisestä suhteesta..." kertoo ja pyörittelee viiniä lasissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No ainakaan ei oo varmaan hullu niinku eräs toinen", heittää ohimennen.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Ei, sen ex on ihan kiva. Ne kävi joskus yhessä siel kahvilassa, missä oon töissä", toteaa ja sitten tajuaa Larin puhuneen jotain jostain hullusta. "Hei... ketä sä tarkotit? Kuka on hullu?" kysyy vakavoituen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee serkkunsa juttuja huvittuneena, mutta sitten kalpenee, kun tajuaa puhuneensa ohi suunsa.  
"Ei kukaan", yrittää sanoa vähättelevästi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Marianna  
**

"Mä en usko, et toi sun heittos koskee Ireneä", miettii ääneen ja katsoo sitten Laria suoraan silmiin. "Liittyyks toi jotenkin Eliakseen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja laskee tuoppinsa pöydälle. Hautaa sitten kasvonsa käsiinsä ahdistuneena, sillä haluaisi vain unohtaa koko jutun ja Mariannan lopettavan kuulustelunsa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Näkee Larin ahdistuksen kasvavan. On kahden vaiheilla jatkaako asiasta inttämistä vai ei. Miettii kuumeisesti sanoako enää mitään. Päättää lopulta olla hiljaa ja katsoa avautuisiko Lari itse, kun saa vähän tilaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee ahdistuneena ja sitten miettii, saisiko mieltään keveämmäksi, jos vain suosiolla kertoisi... Siirtää kätensä alas ja huokaisee vielä kerran. Luo Mariannaan tiukan katseen.  
"Sä et sit oikeesti sano täst sanaakaan yhtään kenellekään", painottaa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
On jo aivan varma, ettei Lari aio kertoa mitään, ja kun tämä sitten tiukkana vaatii, ettei asiasta puhuta kenellekään, suostuu.  
"En, mä lupaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpottuneena ja haroo hiuksiaan hermostuneena. Melkein pelkää, että Miska pomppaa kohta esiin jostain nurkasta.  
"Se töyhtöhyyppä on ihan sekasin!" parahtaa ennen kuin muuttaa taas mielensä.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Larin hermostuneisuus tarttuu, ja vilkuilee ympärilleen tietämättä mitä odottaa. Kun Lari paljastaa Miskan olevan sekaisin, on hetken epäuskoinen ja katsoo Laria yllättyneenä.  
"Mitä se on tehty?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa ison kulauksen olutta rohkaistakseen itseään kertomaan loputkin.  
"Se uhkaili mua, jotten mä kerro Eliakselle", sanoo päätään pudistellen.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat järkytyksestä.  
"Suudelmasta?" kysyy haluten varmistaa ymmärtäneensä oikein.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttelee synkkänä vastaukseksi. Olonsa tuntuu heti kevyemmältä, kun on saanut purettua sisällään jo pitkään pitämäänsä asiaa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Miten se siitä voi tietää?!" parahtaa ja katsoo Laria epäuskoisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Sitä mäkin oo miettiny enkä keksi kun sen, et se kuuli meiän keskustelun..." mutisee ja jatkaa taas tuoppinsa tyhjentämistä.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Uskomatonta!" toteaa ja juo viinilasin tyhjäksi. "On siinäkin poikaystävä", tuhahtaa laskiessaan lasin pöydälle. "Ja Elias ei edelleenkään muista?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään pettyneenä.  
"Ei se muista mitään..." huokaisee ja painaa katseensa syliinsä.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Uskot sä, et se oikeesti vois satuttaa Eliasta? Ne on kuitenki kihloissa", sanoo ja ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni lohduttaakseen tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Arvostaa Mariannan elettä tarttua käteensä.  
"Kyl mä näin sen kasvoista, et se oli ihan tosissaan..." vastaa alakuloisena.   
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Miks sä et oo kertonu aiemmin? Oot kantanu noin isoo juttua sisälläs jo vuosia!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No enhän mä oo voinu ottaa sitä riskii, et se hullu tekee jotain Eliakselle, jos kuulee, et mä oon juorunu!" parahtaa ahdistuneena.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Rakastat sä Eliasta?" kysyy katsellessaan miestä vastapäätään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy serkkunsa kysymyksestä niin, että jää vain tuijottamaan tätä silmät suurina. Ei ole ikinä miettinyt rakastaako Eliasta romanttisessa mielessä, vaikka sen on tiedostanut, että on ystäväänsä toivottoman ihastunut.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Tiedostaa ylittäneensä jonkin rajan kysyessään, onko Larilla romanttisia tunteita ystäväänsä kohtaan.  
"Sori... Ei oo tarkotus säikäyttää sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään edelleen hämmentyneenä.  
"En mä saa kelata tollasii, kun mä kuitenkin asun avoliitossa Irenen kans", sanoo.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Mut Eliaksella on ollu aina sun elämässä tosi iso merkitys..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"On tietty, me ollaan tunnettu ihan junnust saakka", huomauttaa.  
  
**Marianna  
**

"Jos sä et asus näin kaukana Eliaksesta, niin oisit sä kertonu sille Miskasta huolimatta? Kertonu ja pitäny huolen, ettei Eliakselle käy mitään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Enhän mä olis mitenkään voinu vahtii sitä ympäri vuorokauden", mutisee ja hieroo silmiään.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Kai me nyt jotain voidaan tehdä? Kertoo poliisille tai jollekin?" puuskahtaa ja nojaa pöytään. "Eihän me vaan voida jättää Eliasta tommosen ihmisen armoille!"  
  
**Lari**

"Mitä hyötyy on poliisista, kun ei mulla oo mitään todisteita?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Tilanne alkaa todenteolla kiukuttaa, ja tekisi mieli lyödä nyrkkiä pöytään.  
"Meinaat sä ihan oikeesti, et me ei tehdä yhtään mitään ja katotaan vaan sivusta, kun Elias jatkaa elämäänsä ton töyhtöhyypän kanssa?!" sihahtaa. "Entäs jos töyhtis kerran vaan ilman mitään syytä ottaa ja mukiloi Eliaksen?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se sano, et niin kauan ku mä oon hiljaa, Eliakselle ei tapahdu mitään", tokaisee ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan. Todellakin haluaisi saada töyhtiksen pois Eliaksen kimpusta, muttei vaan voi riskeerata ystävänsä terveyttä.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Sä oot vakaasti sitä mieltä, et näin on parempi?" varmistaa vielä ja hieroo ohimoitaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää kerran terävästi.  
"Ja säkin lupasit pysyy hiljaa, muista se", sanoo.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Niinhän mä lupasin... Enää en tosin oo ollenkaan varma, onko hiljaa pysyminen oikee vaihtoehto! Entäs jos ihan oikeesti Eliakselle sattuu jotain, vaikka kuinka ollaan hiljaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei töyhtis oo sille mitään tähänkään asti tehny", tokaisee jäärpäisesti, "mut kerropas, mitä me sit voitais muka tehdä?" Itseään alkaa vähän ärsyttää.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Ei varmaan mitään..." huokaa. "Ärsyttää vaan ihan älyttömästi tää tilanne."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No et oo ainoo..." huokaisee ja avaa kätensä puuskasta. Lysähtää tuolinsa selkänojaa vasten toivottomana.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Mä taidan tarvita jotain väkevämpää just nyt... Otat sä?" kysyy ja kaivaa lompakkoaan esille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää serkkunsa sanoille.  
"Jep, todellakin", vastaa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Käy tilaamassa kummallekin parit teguilat, oluet ja viiniä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa serkkuaan takaisin ja miettii samalla Eliasta. Toivoo, että tällä on kaikki hyvin ja että Miska pitää lupauksensa olla satuttamatta Eliasta myös jatkossa. Huokaisee turhautuneena ja juo loput oluet tuopistaan ennen kuin Marianna tuo uutta mukanaan.  
  
**Vuosi on kulunut aikaa eteenpäin.**  
  
**Elias** on kirjautunut sisään  
**Janne** on kirjautunut sisään  
**Elias:** Moi :) Oliks tänne muitakin tulossa?  
**Janne:** Örps... Niin mä luulisin.  
**Iida** on kirjautunut sisään  
**Iida:** Moii! Ollaanks me kaikki jo täällä?  
**Janne:** Mä oon täs muru  <3 Onpa muuten hölmöö chattäillä vierekkäisillä koneilla ;))  
**Elias:** Ketä kaikkia tänne piti tulla?  
**Iida:** No niin on, mutta kun molempien täytyy saada ite kirjottaa. :D  
**Iida:** Eiks tänne pitäny tulla Tale ja sit Lari, jos se ehtii?  
**Marianna:** on kirjautunut sisään  
**Elias:** Miska on duunissa, niin se ei pääse :/  
**Marianna:** Moikka kaikille! Mitäs tänne?  
**Iida:** Moi Marianna! Pääsit sit kuitenkin tuleen, hieno juttu. :)  
**Tale** on kirjautunut sisään  
**Tale:** Moroo... En ehdi kauan tääl jumittaa, meitsil on treffit!  
**Marianna:** Pääsin duunista aiemmin ja ennätän viel illalla tapaamaan Sergeitä  <3  
**Janne:** Kuka onneton tällä kertaa suostu treffeille Taalasmaan kanssa!?  
**Elias:** :D  
**Tale:** Hei, ei se oo mikään onneton! Muistaaks joku sen Sannin peruskoulust?  
**Iida:** Ootsä jo yhdessä sen Sergein kanssa?  
**Iida:** Aika jännää edelleen, et sä tapailet Eliaksen setää. :D  
**Lari** on kirjautunut sisään  
**Marianna:** No ei me viel seurustella... Kunhan vietetään aikaa yhdessä. Katotaan tulisko täst mitään.  
**Janne:** Ai sen lekuri Laitelan pikkusisko?  
**Elias:** Lari... moi :)  
**Iida:** Ihan varmana tulee, Sergei on ihan kiva.  
**Lari:** Moi  
**Tale:** Just se! Meil on tänää tokat treffit jo ^_^  
**Janne:** Ja kunha se onneton antaa sulle, ni sä lennät uuteen kukkaan...  
**Janne:** Me tunnetaan sut Tale -.-  
**Marianna:** Se on kyl tosi mukava ja ihana... Täytyy myöntää et oon kyl aika ihastunu..  
**Elias:** Sä pääsit tulee kuitenki? Mitäs sinne rapakon taakse kuuluu?  
**Marianna:** Moikka serkku :D  
**Tale:** Älä nyt viitti, mä oon täl kertaa ihan tosissani!  
**Iida:** Ihanaa, jos oot.  <3  
**Tale:** Sitä paitsi Sanni on nätein tähän mennes  
**Lari:** Moi!  
**Lari:** Pääsin ihme kyl... Olis teil vähän kerrottavaa  
**Janne:** Sen päivän ku näkis, et Tallukka on yhenkin mimmin kans tosissaan...  
**Elias:** No mitäs?  
**Marianna:** Kerro?  
**Janne:** Onks äijä tuupannu Irtsun paksuks?? :D  
**Tale:** Älä nyt Janne auo sitä päätäs siel!  
**Lari:** No en oo paksus tuupannu -.-  
**Lari:** Mut kultaa ja timanttei löytyy sormest!


	16. Chapter 16

**Janne:** Onnee!!!!! Koska kemut???  
**Marianna:** Onnea teille molemmille  <3  
**Elias:** Ai... kihloihi?  
**Iida:** Oi, ihanaa! Onnea!  
**Tale:** Hieno homma...  
**Lari:** Joo, kihloihi mentii :)  
**Elias:** Onnea...  
**Janne:** Sähän liityt kohta ukkomiesten klubiin :D  
**Marianna:** Terkkuja Irenelle :)  
**Lari:** No saa nyt nähdä et millo :D Ei meil mikään hätä oo  
**Lari:** Kerron terkkuja :)  
**Janne:** Saatte kyl luvan pitää häät Suomes, ni voidaan Iidan kaa lisääntyä... Vai mitä ;)  
**Iida:** Lisääntyä?! Ei nyt vielä sentään. :D  
**Lari:** Irene haluu mennä naimisiin täällä sori  
**Janne:** Hö... Et sä haluu pikku-Haukkaloita??  
**Janne:** Kerrot sit heti ku päivä on sovittu, ni osataan hommata liput kaikille ja järkätä majotus :D  
**Elias:** Sä jäät sinne loppu iäkses?  
**Iida:** Kyllä mä joskus haluun.  <3  
**Lari:** Joo toki infotaan sit kun jotain on sovittu ;)  
**Lari:** En mä osaa sanoo jäänks tänne vai tuunko joskus Suomeen takas  
**Iida:** Mites Elias sä ja Miska? Millon te meette naimisiin, kun ootte ollut kihlois jo vaikka miten kauan?  
**Elias:** Ei me olla puhuttu sellasesta...  
**Elias:** Mun opiskelut ja Miskan työt on tehny sen ettei me oikein nähdä nykysin... :/  
**Iida:** Ai... :/ Mut eihän sillä toisaalta mikään kiire oo.  
**Tale:** Sori, pakko häippästä! Sanni venaa... ;))  
**Janne:** Sanokaa mun sanoneen, et taas yks mimmi saa nenilleen....  
**Elias:** Tää nyt on vaan tällänen vaihe, et on vaikeempaa... Kyl tää tästä helpottaa :)  
**Lari:** Todennäkösesti sanoo se mitä vaan niin ei se osaa pitää samaa muijaa kovin pitkään  
**Iida:** Toivottavasti, niin saisitte tekin toisenne oikeesti.  <3  
  
**Hetkeä myöhemmin...**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Moi! Sorry ku häiriköin... Tuntuu vaan jotenki tosi pahalta :(  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Et sä häiritse. :) Mikä noin pahalta tuntuu? :O Sä olit aika vaisu chatissakin...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
En mä oikeestaan ees täysin tiiä. Varmaan tää tilanne, ettei Miskan kans nähdä ja toi Larin ilmotus, et ne on kihloissa... Tekis mieli parkua sängyn pohjalla omaa kurjaa elämää...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Voi sua parkaa. :( Mut etteköhän te Miskan kanssa saa asiat järjestykseen ja taas yhteistä aikaa.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Eiköhän me saada. Mun tekis mieli soittaa Larille ja pyytää sitä unohtamaan se Irene ja tulemaan mun luo... Ärsyttää olla tällänen!!!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Siis... Sua ihan oikeesti haittaa paljon se, et Lari on nyt kihloissa? :O Miks?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Kai mä puran tätä turhautumista omaan tilanteeseen, enkä haluu et kukaan muukaan ei oo onnellinen. Ja jotenki must tuntuu et menetän Larin... Ihan pöhköö, mut miten mun pää saadaan se ymmärtää?!?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Niin, voihan se olla. En mä kyl osaa sanoo, mut ehkä sun pitäis tehä jotain kivaa yhdessä Miskan kaa... Eikä Lari oo sun elämästä mihinkään häviämässä. :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Me tarvittas irtiotto arjesta. Ehkä me voitas Miskan kaa vaikka lähtee laivalle tai jotain... Kyl mä tiiän, ettei Lari minnekään hävii.. Mut miks must vaan tuntuu siltä, et sydän särkyy?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Mitähän sun ja Larin kanssa pitäis tehä? Se inhoo sun poikaystäviä, ja sä oot ihan murtunu, kun Lari on kihloissa...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Jos Lari ei ois hetero, ni mä oisin lentäny sen luo ja anellu huomaamaan mut jo vuosia sitten... Mut se on ja mun täytyy oppia olemaan onnellinen sen puolesta. Mulla on Miska ja mä rakastan sitä.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Hei, mikset sä oo mulle kertonu, et sulla on tollasia tunteita Laria kohtaan?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Siks ku on ihan idioottimaista ihastua näin syvästi parhaaseen ystäväänsä…  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
No onneks se sentään asuu toisella puolen maapalloa, niin ehkä sä pääset tosta yli.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Onneks! Kyl tää taas tästä. Mut hei! Horisko Janne chatis jotain jälkikasvusta??  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
No joo, tuli kyl mulle ihan yllätyksenä, et se jo nyt miettii lapsia. :D  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
No mä jo aattelin et oisit sä muka tommosta jättäny kertomatta. Ei uskos et Janne potee jotain vauvakuumetta!!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Janne onkin sit ainoo. Mä aion käydä koulun loppuun ja saada työpaikan ennen lapsia. :D  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Sähän voisit sanoa Jannellekin, et käy koulunsa eka loppuun.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Niin mä aionkin. Lasta on paljon helpompi elättää, kun molemmilla on vakituinen työpaikka.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Iida  
Tsemppii :) Ei se Janne onneks tota pahalla tarkota :)  
  
**Reilu puoli vuotta myöhemmin...**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Bestman?  
  
Moi! Mites menee? Ajattelin kysellä et kiinnostaisko bestmanin pesti? ;) Päätettiin Irenen kanssa mennä loppukeväästä naimisiin  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Bestman?  
  
Moi! Vai että nyt te meette jo naimisiin? Onks häät oikeesti siel, eikä Suomessa? Ei mulla taida olla syytä kieltäytyä bestmanin hommasta. Kyl mä suostun, jos sä mut haluut siihen.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Bestman?  
  
Joo päätettiin sit et miks odottaa... Ja kun ei täs enää oo ku pari kuukautta häihin niin ei millään pysty enää siirtää niit siinne. Mä todellakin haluisin sut mun häihin aattelin pyytää Janneekin bestmaniks  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Janne  
  
Siis mä ja Janne bestmaneina? Mitähän siitäkin tulee Haukkalan kanssa :D Kyl mä häihin tulen... Ja aikamoinen kunnia toimia sun bestmanina. Mut polttareista taidan jättää vetovastuun Jannelle.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Janne  
  
Kyl te pärjäätte luulisin :D Toi on ihan ok et Janne hoitaa polttarit... Ja hei älä sit stressaa mistään majottumisen hommaamisesta täällä päässä mä hoidan sen asian  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Janne  
  
Mä aattelin, et tuun yksin... Miska ei ollu kovin innoissaan tulossa... Te ette taida kumpikaan tykätä toisistanne... Se on kyllä sääli... Ootte kumpikin omalla tavallanne mun elämän tärkeimpiä ihmisiä. Et jos vaikka johonkin siivouskomeroon pääsen nukkumaan, niin kiitos :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Majoitus  
  
Mä vähän toivoinkin et tulisit yksin... Mut et sä nyt mihinkään siivouskomeroon joudu! Tääl mun luukaalis on kyl tilaa muuallakin ;)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Majoitus  
  
Voin ihan hyvin mennä hotelliin!! Enhän mä nyt teidän nurkkiin kehtaa tulla!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Majoitus  
  
Totta kai sä kehtaat! En mä sua minnekään hotelliin haluu...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähetäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Kiitos  
  
Kiitos, oot kyllä ihan huippu ystävä :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Kiitos  
  
Yritän olla antamatta ton kehun mennä päähän :D  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Kiitos  
  
Sulla ainakin ennen meinas kehut nousta hattuun :D Laita kypärä päähän ;)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Kypärä  
  
Mä pidän sitä ihan tarpeeks päässä muutenkin joten taidan jättää välistä täl kertaa. Mut kiitti neuvosta!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Kypärä  
  
Ehkä mun tarttee tuoda sulle lahjaks kypärä ^_^  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Kypärä  
  
Tuo sit joku erikoinen koska mä saan täält uuden normaalin ilmaseks ihan millon haluun :D  
  
**Larin ja Irenen häät.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisoo alttarilla, Larin oikealla puolella Jannen kanssa. Joutuu nieleskelemään katsellessaan Laria ja Ireneä alttarilla.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
"Olemme kokoontuneen tänne vihkimään avioliittoon nämä kaksi toisilleen lupautunutta nuorta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Irenelle ja yrittää olla kääntymättä katsomaan Eliasta. Vaikka on päättänyt mennä elämässään oikein kunnolla eteenpäin, ei silti ole unohtanut tunteitaan Eliasta kohtaan.  
  
**Irene**  
  
Säteilee alttarilla kalliissa ja tyylikkäässä valkoisessa silkkihäämekossaan. Vastaa Larin hymyyn eikä ole ikinä tuntenut oloaan yhtä onnelliseksi. Ajatella, että NHL:n huippupelaaja rakastui juuri itseensä!  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee leveästi Larille ja vilkaisee Iidaa iskien tälle silmää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy ei tunnu luontevalta, ja laittaa kätensä ristiin, jottei hipeltäisi taskussaan olevaa sormusta. Kääntää katseensa lattiaan, koska tuntuu, ettei voi katsoa hääparin suuntaan. Puree poskeaan, ettei tuntuisi niin pahalta.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
"... Rakkaus on lahja, jota täytyy osata hoitaa ja jonka täytyy palaa voimakkaana. Rakkaus saa voimaa katseista ja kosketuksista, siitä että aamulla herätessä näkee sen itselle tärkeimmän ihmisen ensimmäisenä..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Jannelle, kun näkee tämän silmäniskun. Sitten katseensa siirtyy Eliakseen, joka vaikuttaa vähän apealta. Kurtistaa kulmiaan huolestuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Papin sanat tuovat yhtäkkiä mieleensä Eliaksen entistä voimakkaammin. Nielaisee eikä sitten voi enää estää itseään, vaan vilkaisee hyvin pikaisesti Eliasta. Yllättyy, kun huomaa tämän tuijottavan lattiaa. _Sitä varmaan harmittaa, ettei töyhtis oo tääl_ , tuhahtaa mielessään.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Istuu Iidan vieressä ja huomaa Larin pienen pään liikkeen ja katseen, jonka tämä luo Eliakseen. Tekisi mielensä keskeyttää tilaisuus, muttei uskalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee lattiaa.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
"... Tukekaa tätä paria heidän elämässään, niin hyvinä kuin huonoinakin aikoina. Täten kysyn teiltä vierailta, onko joukossanne joku, joka vastustaa tätä liittoa. Puhukoon hän nyt tai vaietkoon iäksi."


	17. Chapter 17

**Elias**  
  
Puree huuliaan yhteen, ettei pilaisi Larin ja Irenen päivää. Nostaa katseensa lattiasta ja katsoo Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Papin kysyessä liiton vastustajia, vilkaisee taas Eliasta ja huomaa tämän nostaneen katseensa. Hymyilee ystävälleen pienesti ja kääntyy sitten takaisin Irenen puoleen.  
  
**Irene**  
  
Katselee välillä Laria ja välillä häävieraita. Hymyilee, kun kukaan ei esitä vastalauseita.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Vilkaisee juhlaväkeä, ja kun kukaan ei ilmoittaudu, jatkaa seremoniaa.  
"Täten kysyn sinulta, Irene, tahdotko ottaa Larin aviopuolisoksesi rakastaaksesi häntä myötä ja vastoinkäymisissä?"  
  
**Irene**  
  
Vilkaisee pappia ja luo sitten säteilevän hymyn Lariin. Tarkastelee miehen komeita kasvonpiirteitä ja vieläkin hämmästelee hyvää tuuriaan.  
"Tahdon", hengähtää rakastuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria, ja jossain sisimmässään toivoo, että Lari tuntisi itseään kohtaan jotain muutakin kuin ystävyyttä. Huokaisee hiljaa.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Saatuaan morsiamesta myöntävän vastauksen, esittää saman kysymyksen sulhaselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On työn ja tuskan takana pitää katseensa poissa Eliaksesta. Muistuttaa itselleen, että Elias on pelkkä ystävä ja että tämä on kihloissa töyhtöhyypän kanssa. Hymyilee sitten Irenelle ja vastaa papin kysymykseen:  
"Tahdon."  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kuin jotain menisi sisällään rikki samalla, kun Lari sanoo tahdon. Kääntää katseensa pois alttarilta jatkaen lattian tuijotusta.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
"Oliko hääpari kirjoittanut toisilleen valat?" kysyy varmistaakseen asian itselleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa Irenelle kysyvänä kulmiaan, kun pappi kysyy häävalasta.  
  
**Irene**

Vastaa Larille samanlaisella ilmeellä ja virnistää. Pudistaa lopulta päätään.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Saatuaan kieltävän vastauksen, jatkaa seremoniaa.  
"Saisinko sormukset."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei kuule papin pyytävän sormuksia, vaan tuijottaa kirkon laattalattiaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias ei anna sormusta, vilkaisee tätä ja näkee ystävänsä katseen olevan taas lattiassa. Alkaa olla vähän huolissaan, kun tämä on niin poissaolevana.  
"Elias!" sihahtaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tönäisee kevyesti Eliasta, joka tuntuu olevan aivan muissa maailmoissa. "Sormukset!" supattaa hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu Larin ääneen ja Jannen tönäisyyn. Nostaa katseensa lattiasta ja katsoo tiiviisti Laria samalla, kun kaivaa sormusrasian taskustaan ja ojentaa sen tärisevän käsin papille.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Ottaa rasian käteensä ja ottaa sormukset esiin siunatakseen ne.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Elias viimein tajuaa antaa sormukset papille. Kurtistaa kulmiaan kysyvästi vastatessaan Eliaksen katseeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois Larista, jottei tämä näkisi, mitä todellisuudessa tuntee tätä kohtaan.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Ojentaa toisen sormuksista Larille.  
"Toista perässä: tällä sormuksella otan sinut vaimokseni luvaten rakastaa sinua tänään, huomenna ja ikuisesti,"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päättää yrittää jutella Eliaksen kanssa myöhemmin ja selvittää, mikä tätä oikein vaivaa. Ottaa papilta sormuksen ja tarttuu Irenen käteen.  
"Tällä sormuksella otan sinut vaimokseni, luvaten rakastaa sinua tänään, huomenna ja ikuisesti", toistaa papin lausumat sanat.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Ojentaa toisen sormuksen morsiamelle ja pyytää tätä toistamaan saman lupauksen kuin sulhanen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yksinäinen kyynel vierähtää poskelleen, ja pyyhkii sen nopeasti pois. Rykäisee pienesti ja koettaa pitää itsensä kasassa. _Miks mun piti suostua bestmaniksi?!_  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja huomaa, ettei tällä ole kaikki hyvin.  
"Mikä Eliaksella on?" supattaa Iidalle.  
  
**Irene**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi ja ottaa papilta sormuksen.  
"Tällä sormuksella otan sinut miehekseni, luvaten rakastaa sinua tänään, huomenna ja ikuisesti", sanoo onnellisena ja pujottaa sitten sormuksen Larin vasempaan nimettömään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Seuraa hymyillen Laria ja Ireneä huomaamatta mitään muuta. Mariannan kuiskaus saa kuitenkin itsensä katsahtamaan Eliasta, joka näyttää todella surkealta. Huokaisee, sillä uskoo tietävänsä, mistä on kyse.  
"Myöhemmin", kuiskaa Mariannalle.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Nyökkää Iidalle.  
  
**Pappi**  
  
Kun sormukset on vaihdettu, jatkaa seremoniaa.  
"Täten julistan teidät aviopuolisoiksi. Voitte suudella morsianta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Papin annettua luvan, nojautuu suutelemaan Ireneä hymyillen.  
  
**Irene**  
  
On odottanut jo pitkään sitä, että pääsee suutelemaan Laria tämän vaimona. Vastaa saamaansa suudelmaan äärimmäisen onnellisena.  <3  
  
**Myöhemmin samana iltana.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hoitanut bestmanin tehtävänsä mielestään hyvin: pitänyt hymyn huulillaan ja naurattanut juhlaväkeä puheellaan. On tosin tietoisesti vältellyt Laria. Nyt on päätynyt juhlapaikan piha-alueelle, pienen lammen rannalla olevalle puistonpenkille istumaan. Pyörittelee hajamielisenä sormusta sormessaan ja tuijottaa lampea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu pihalle hieman turhautuneena. On etsiskellyt Eliasta jonkin aikaa, sillä haluaa todella tietää, mikä tätä vaivaa, varsinkin kun itsestään tuntuu siltä kuin Elias olisi vältellyt itseään koko häiden ajan. Katselee ympärilleen ja viimeinkin huomaa etsimänsä lammen rannalta. Lähtee kävelemään Eliasta kohti ja päättää, ettei tämä enää pääse karkuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miettii kulunutta päivää ja ei voi sille mitään, että kokee jonkin särkyneen sisällään. Nojaa penkin selkänojaan ja taivuttaa päätään taaksepäin silmät kiinni huokaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saapuu penkille ja istahtaa alas Eliaksen viereen, jolla on silmät kiinni ja pää taivutettuna taaksen. Miettii, että ystävänsä näyttää varsin komealta, vaikka tämän kasvoista näkee, ettei kaikki ole ihan parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla.  
"Elias", sanoo varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun joku istuu penkille ja säikähtää kuullessaan Larin äänen.  
"Mitä sä säikyttelet?" kysyy ja koettaa hymyillä reippaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun saa viimeinkin Eliaksen huomion.  
"Ei ollu tarkotus", sanoo ja jatkaa sitten pettyneenä:  
"Sä vaan oot vältelly mua koko päivän."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin huomiosta ja puraisee huultaan vakavoituen.  
"Sulla ollu niin paljon vientiä, et oon pysyny sivummalla", vastaa ympäripyöreästi. Ei voi itselleen mitään, vaan vilkaisee Laria, joka näyttää todella komealta puvussa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Älä viitti, sä olit siel kirkossakin ihan outo", tokaisee uskomatta Eliaksen selityksiä, "kyl mä tiiän, et sua vaivaa joku."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee entistä vaikeammaksi Larin alkaessa tentata käytöksestään. _Mä oon ollu outo, koska oon tajunnu, et taidan rakastaa sua..._ miettii ja kääntää katseensa pois Larista.  
"Pitkä viikko, paljon tapahtumaa... Tais vähän väsymys iskeä", toteaa lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja huokaisee, kun Eliaksen selitykset eivät vieläkään vakuuta.  
"Ei, kyl se on jotain muuta", päättelee, "onks sul ikävä Miskaa etkä vaan haluu sanoo sitä mun kuullen?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin mainitessa Miskan, ahdistuu hieman. Rakastaa toki Miskaa, mutta riittääkö se kuitenkaan?  
"Taitaa olla..." tyytyy myöntelemään ja toivoo Larin uskovan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää ja pelkkä töyhtöhyypän ajatteleminenkin laittaa ärsyttämään.  
"Hei, kyl sä voit mul puhuu siitä, vaikken mä oo siit ikinä tykännytkään", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tällasenä päivänä vaan miettii, et haluunko tosiaankin viettää Miskan kanssa loppuelämäni", toteaa hiljaa ja katselee lammelle. "Sitä vaan miettii, et oisko tuol jossain viel joku parempi mulle", jatkaa hymähtäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat tulevat todellisena yllätyksenä, eikä voi estää pienen pienen toivonkipinän syttymistä rinnassaan.  
"Ai... Mä kun oon aina luullu, et Miska on ihan sun unelmamies", sanoo ja yrittää pitää äänensä neutraalina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miska on ihana ja täydellinen poikaystävä, mut mä nuorena kelasin, et haluisin kokee intohimoo, sitä et pelkkä katse saa perhoset liikkeelle", selittää Larille. _Sun katse saa jotain liikahtamaan mun sisällä..._ lisää mielessään. "Tekis mieli kysyy, oot sä tuntenu sellasta, mut vastaus lienee selvä ku aattelee, kumpi meistä on ukkomies", hymähtää lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyttää kuulla, kuinka Elias ylistää Miskaa, mutta olonsa hieman kohenee, kun tämä jatkaa. _Vai et sä työhtiksen kans koe intohimoo_ , hymähtää mielessään tyytyväisenä. Huokaisee sitten, Elias muistuttaa, että on naimisissa.  
"Joo, oon mä sellasta tuntenu", kertoo. _Mut ihan jonku muun kuin Irenen kans..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Irenen kanssa", toteaa ja katsoo omaa sormustaan. "No, miltä tuntuu olla naimisissa?" kysyy, vaikka tietää vain kiduttavansa itseään. Ajattelee, että juuri tällaisia kysymyksiä ystävän oletetaan kysyvän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei korjaa Eliaksen sanoja Irenestä, sillä ei halua nolata itseään.  
"No ei sen ihmeellisemmältä ku ennenkään", vastaa totuudenmukaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy hieman Larin vastauksesta.  
"Mut sähän saat viettää loppuelämäs ihmisen kans, jota rakastat... Eiks se oo aikamoinen juttu?" kysyy ja katsoo Laria. "Miska kysy multa, et koska mennään naimisiin, kun pakkasin tänne lähtiessäni. Mä en osannu vastata... Mitä se kertoo musta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No ei se naimisissa olo itessään vielä toistaseksi mitenkään ihmeelliseltä tunnu", paikkailee sanojaan. Tuntee sitten tyytyväisyyttä, kun Elias paljastaa, ettei tämä tiedä, millon menisi työhtöhyypän kanssa naimisiin. Ei kuitenkaan ole varma, viitsiikö vastata miten haluaisi.  
"En mä tiiä... Ehkä sä vaan et oo viel valmis?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onhan mulla opinnotkin kesken", jatkaa pohdiskeluaan. "Mut ei mun ollu tarkotus jaaritella itestäni... Sua varmaan odotetaan tuol sisällä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei se mitään", sanoo pienensti hymillen ja nousee sitten penkiltä ylös.  
"Joo, varmaan ootetaan", huokaisee, "tuu säkin sisälle, jooko?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä taidan viel hetken istua tässä. On ollu sen verta hulina päivä, et kiva olla hetki rauhassa", sanoo ja tarttuu Laria kädestä kiinni. "Mä oon onnellinen sun puolesta", toteaa katsoen Laria silmiin. _Vielä kun itse sen uskosin..._ miettii ja tuntee kuinka kättään alkaa kihelmöidä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Elias haluaa jäädä vielä ulos.  
"No kunhan et koko iltaa tääl istu... Ja kiitos", sanoo lempeän hymyn kera, ja Eliaksen käsi omassaan tuntuu valtavan hyvältä. Vastahakoisesti päästää siitä irti ja lähtee sisälle Irenen ja muiden seuraan.  
  
**Vuoden kuluttua...**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Selkä 

Alkaa olla pinna kireellä, kun toi selkä on niin kipeä, et meinaa jalat lähtee alta! Puol vuotta oon ravannu lekurissa ja aina uudet kipulääkkeet ja fysioterapiaa. Pari viikkoo sit onneks yks lekuri halus ottaa verikokeita ja magneettikuvan.  
Mitäs sinne? Hyvää ekaa hääpäivää!!!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Selkä  
  
Moi... Aika paska juttu toivottavast pian selviää syy niille kivuille! Tääl on vähä ankeeta jos totta puhutaan... Irene veti kauheet pultit tänää kun en taaskaa suostunu sen ja sen muijakavereiden kaa joihinki kekkereihi  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Irene  
  
Irene on tainnu ottaa ilon irti lätkävaimon roolista? Toivottavasti kaikki muuten hyvin... Ja saatte asiat sovittua... Muistatte vaan puhua… 

**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Irene 

Todellaki on ja joskus tuntuu et se on ainoo syy miks se edes mun kaa on... Mut kai se siitä. Taitaa olla se aika kuusta taas ku ei se muuta tee ku valita -.-  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Syy...  
  
Istun ja itken... Pelkään et kuolen... Mä en haluu kuolla. Pelottaa olla yksin, mut en haluu soittaa Miskalle ja kertoo tätä puhelimessa. Lohduttaa jotenki et kirjotan sulle... Lääkäri sano, et mulla on syöpä selkärangassa.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Syy...  
  
Mä en ees tiiä mitä mä voisin sanoo... Kertokse lääkäri jotain muuta? Tai siis et onkse levinnyt tai mitä? Et sä kuole en mä anna sen tapahtuu! Kunpa mä voisin olla siellä sua lohduttamassa...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Syy...  
  
Must tuntuu, ettei mun aivot vastaanottanu mitään tietoo syöpä-sanan jälkeen. Sain kasan papereita kotiin luettavaks. En haluu ees kattoo niitä. Voi ku oisit täällä... Mä haluun nähdä sut enneku... On monta asiaa kertomatta…  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Et ala luovuttaa!  
  
Hei nyt sä heivaat ton asenteen mäkeen et sä muka oot nyt kuolemassa! Et oo, mä en ainakaan haluu niin uskoo... Mä haluun kyl tulla kattoo sua... Täytyy jotenki saada hoidettuu  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Et ala luovuttaa!  
  
Vilkasin niit papereita ja koetin kaivaa sisältäni lääkärin esiin... Ehkä mä en kuole... Loppuviikosta alkaa solunsalpaaja hoidot ja taitaa tukka lähteä. Mitä pahaa mä oon tehny, et sain tälläsen?!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Et ala luovuttaa!  
  
Noni et tosiaan kuole! Etkä sä mitään pahaa oo tehny noin vaan joskus käy. Ihan niinku mun äidille sillon... Ja se varsinkaan ei koskaa ollu tehny mitään ansaitakseen kuolla syöpään  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Kiitos...  
  
Tälläsillä hetkillä toivos, et asusit Suomessa ja et oisin voinu tulla suoraan sun luo sairaalalta... Mut kiitos ku tsemppaat ja oot olemassa mun elämässä...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Elias  
  
Se kerto et sil on syöpä selässä... Mä en pysty aatteleen mitään muuta ja mua ahistaa ja pelottaa varmaan enemmän ku koskaan!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Elias  
  
Elias sairas? Siitäkö ne sen selkäkivut johtuikin?? Iida niistä kerto tos joku aika sitten. Miten se jaksaa? Miten sä jaksat? Kai Irene on sun tukena? Sä et oo tainnu Eliasta unohtaa, vaikka hetken niin luulinki... Kyl Elias selvii :) Se on nuori ja vahva!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Elias  
  
No se on menos joihinkin hoitoihin ja haluis et mä olisin siellä... Irene nyt ei tajuu mitään ihan turha sil on mitää selittää -.- Mä en oikeesti tiiä mitä mun pitäis tehä...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Irene  
  
Onks teil Irenen kans kaikki hyvin? Katoin just kalenteria ja tajusin et teil on hääpäivä. Onnea?  
Eliaksesta vielä... Sä et kyllä hirveesti voi sieltä käsin tehdä... Eliaksella on töyhtis... Nyt jos koskaan sen elämän täytyy olla vakaata. Vaikket töyhtiksestä tykkääkkään! Mut ehkä sun pitäs miettiä onko Irene sittenkään sulle se oikea valinta?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Irene 

Must on alkanu tuntuu et Irenee kiinnostaa vaa mun julkisuus ja massit... En ees muistanu mitää hääpäivää, ilmankos se on ollu myrtsi koko päivän... Mul on kyl ikävä Eliasta mut en mä sil mitää voi tehdä 

**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Irene  
  
Käy nyt ees joku kukkapuska sille hakemassa! Ettei ala mitään juttuja mediaan levittelemään. Jos te erootte, niin Irene varmaan pistää kaiken sun syyks.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Ero  
  
Ei varmaa oo kaukana tätä menoo... -.- Kai sitä täytyy raahautuu joku puska hakemaan  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Ero  
  
Mä oon pahoillani... Sä ansaitset rinnalles ihmisen joka arvostaa ja rakastaa sua sen takia millanen oot, ei sen takia mitä sä teet elääkses. Mä oon monesti miettiny teidän vihkitilaisuutta ja sitä miten eksyneeltä ja ahdistuneelta Elias bestmanina näytti. Mä en tiedä näitkö sitä kun se pyyhki kyyneleen... Ehkä se välittää susta enemmänkin kun antaa ymmärtää?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Kukat haettu 

Mä jo luulin et ei kelvannut mut kyl se sit rauhottu ku sai ensin raivottuu mun huonomuistisuudesta... En mä mistään Eliaksen kyynelistä tiiä, enkä kyl usko et mä oon sille mitään muuta ku frendi... Ja sillähän on se töyhtis edelleen  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Marianna  
**Aihe:** Vs: Kukat haettu  
  
Näin naisena voin sanoa, että jos mies ei oo tosissaan tai täysin mukana suhteessa, mä haluan kuulla sen ihan suoraan, vaikka se kuinka satuttaakin. Teidän täytyy Irenen kanssa istua alas ja jutella siitä mitä kumpikin haluaa teidän avioliitolta. Koska kyllä me naiset vaistotaan se et kaikki ei oo kunnossa ja siitä se suurin sotku yleensä tuleekin...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Marianna  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Kukat haettu 

Selvä... Kiitti neuvost  
  
**Muutaman kuukauden kuluttua...**

 **Lari Väänänen** on aktiivinen  
**Elias:** Moi...  
**Elias:** Ehitkö juttelee?  
**Lari:** Moi... Kyl mä ehin  
**Lari:** Miten sä voit?  
**Elias:** Oon sairaalassa. Eivät päästäneet kotiin hoitojen jälkeen.  
**Elias:** Mikään ei pysy sisällä ja pistivät nesteytykseen.  
**Elias:** Tukka lähti ja peiliin ei uskalla ees vilkasta :(  
**Lari:** Mut kai ne hoidot on edelleen tehonnu?  
**Lari:** Oon ihan varma et hyvältä sä näytät ilman hiuksiakin  
**Elias:** Ei viel mitään mullistavaa oo tapahtunu.  
**Elias:** Lekurit on sanonu, et eka vointi laskee ja sit alkaa kohoamaan pikkuhiljaa... Sitä odotellessa,  
**Elias:** Mitäs sulle? Oot ollu viime aikoina vaisu.  
**Lari:** Toivottavasti jotai alkaa pian tapahtuu ja pääset kotiin sielt...  
**Lari:** Ei kauheen hyvin mee täälläkään... Mä oon asunu pari viikkoo hotellis  
**Elias:** Nää taitaa pari päivää nesteyttää mua ja päästäävät sit kotiin...  
**Elias:** Ootteks te jollain pelikiertueella... Vai Irenen kans kränää?  
**Elias:** Täs parin kuukauden aikana oppinu, et jos jotakuta rakastaa, niin sen eteen on tehtävä kaikkensa... Jos pystyy...  
**Lari:** Irenen kaa on taas vaihteeks asiat huonosti... Mä ehdotin sil avioeroo ja se heitti mut pihalle -.-  
**Elias:** Auts... Mikäs teidän välejä hiertää? Mä aattelin, et Irene on just se tyyppi kenen kanssa sä haluut viettää loppuelämäs.  
**Lari:** No ilmesesti sitä kiinnostaa enemmän mun julkisuus ja omaisuus ku mä ite...  
**Lari:** Mä oon sitäki miettiny et lopettasi koko änärin ja tulis Suomeen pelaan


	19. Chapter 19

**Elias:** Lopettasit änärin? Sä haaveilit siitä penskasta asti! Se oli sun ainoo unelmas...  
**Elias:** Ei sillä... Mä otan sut mielellään takas Suomeen...  
**Lari:** On mul toinenkin unelma mut oon lakannu jo toivomast sitä...  
**Lari:** Niin on täs tullu jo pystei voitettuu ja koko sirkus koettuu... Jotenkin on sellanen fiilis et kaipas jotain rauhallisempaa  
**Elias:** Mulle ei oo oikein koskaan selvinny mikä toi sun toinen unelmas on...  
**Elias:** Nyt jos koskaan mulla on aikaa kuunnella... Tääl sairaalassa on toooooosi tylsää!!  
**Lari:** Ei sil oo enää välii...  
**Lari** **:** Jos nyt sais ton eron hoidettuu niin voisin ihan hyvin jättää tän mestan ja tulla taas kotiin...  
**Elias:** Ois kyllä mieletöntä jos tulisit takas Suomeen! Vois nähdä vaik joka päivä!  
**Elias:** Mua jää vaivaamaan, et on jotain mitä sä et voi kertoo ees mulle :(  
**Lari:** Se oli sellanen unelma mikä ei koskaan ollu totetutettavissa... En mä haluis alkaa muistella sitä ja repii vanhoi haavoi auki kai sä ymmärrät?  
**Elias:** Sori...  
**Elias:** Mun elämässä kun ei nykyään oo ku tää helvetin syöpä, ni jumitun toisten asioihin...  
**Lari:** Eiku mun pitäis sanoo sori... Onhan sul paljon rankempaa  
**Lari:** Mites sä ja Miska?  
**Elias:** Ei mua tartte paapoa vaan sen takia et oon vähän sairas... Välil tuntuu et ihmiset kohtelee mua jotenki silkkihansikkain... Kyl mä kestän ja jaksan kuulla asiat samalla lailla ku ennenki.  
**Elias:** Miska koettaa kans kohdella mua ku kukkaa kämmenellä... Tuntuu et se halaakin mua silleen varovasti... En mä rikki mee...  
**Elias:** Miska ehdotti et mentäs naimisiin jos/kun paranen....  
**Lari:** No useemmat ihmiset taitaa olla vähän sellasii et kohtelee sairata tosi varovasti...  
**Lari:** Ai? Milt se sust tuntuu, siis se naimisiin meno?  
**Lari:** Ja kyl sä selviit kun vaan uskot siihen!  
**Elias:** Ehkä toi johtuu siitä et väsyn tosi herkästi... Mut ei se tarkota sitä etten kestä asioita...  
**Elias:** En mä oo jaksanu ajatella naimisiin menoa... Elän päivän kerrallaan ja koetan nauttia jokaisesta päivästä.  
**Elias:** Tänään sun viestit on piristäny mua tosi paljon ♥  
**Lari:** Kiva jos oon onnistunu piristään :) Sun kaa on ollu kiva jutella  
**Elias:** Sut mä voisin kuvitella pitämään mulle seuraa tänne sairaalaankin...  
**Elias:** Kaikella rakkaudella, mä en jaksas täällä Miskan hössötystä   
**Lari:** No kai mun sit täytyy laittaa asioihin vauhtii täällä päässä ja tulla sinne sua viihdyttää  
**Elias:** Mut heitän sut kyllä pihalle, jos ehdottelet sudokujen tai ristikoiden täyttelyä...  
**Elias:** En enää IKINÄ tän jälkeen haluu nähdä noita...  
**Lari:** Okei mä lupaan etten ehdota niitä  
**Elias:** Mielummin vaikka Afrikan Tähtee tai Trivial Pursuittia... Ei mun aivoissa vielä syöpää oo...  
**Lari:** Nyt lopetat noi syövän leviämisjutut!  
**Lari:** Mä tuon sul kunnon pelejä  
**Elias:** Kyl mä täst aion selvitä ;) Toi nyt vaan on tota syöpähuumoria... Pakko välillä heittää tästä vähän vitsiäkin. Pää leviää muuten.  
**Lari:** Ai no hyvä jos on vaan huumorii :)  
**Elias:** Unohtelet sä nyt pisteet ja pilkut sen takia, et tiiät miten jo pelkästään sun teksti saa mut hymyilemään?  
**Elias:** Vai et sä vieläkään oo oppinu?  
**Lari:** Sä se jaksat jauhaa noista pisteist ja pilkuist  
**Lari:** Kyl mä ne suht hyvin osaan, en vaan jaksa käyttää. ( <\-- Kuten näet, osaan!)  
**Elias:** Okei! Uskotaan :D  
**Lari:** Noh hyvä mut en mä silti jaksa niit käyttää  
  
**Kuukautta myöhemmin Elias on jälleen sairaalassa.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On juuri näykkinyt lounasta, jonka jälkeen nukahtanut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saanut Ottawassa avieron vihdoin ja viimein vireille lukuisten riitojen jälkeen ja on päättänyt tehdä lyhyen yllätysvisiitin Suomeen. Sai tietää Jannelta, että Elias on taas sairaalassa, ja se huolestuttaa itseään suuresti. Astuessaan sisään oikeaan huoneeseen näkee Eliaksen nukkuvan vuoteessaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu oven kolahdukseen, mutta ajattelee hoitajan tulleen tarkastamaan vointia. Pitää silmänsä kiinni, koska ei jaksa nyt tavata ketään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää tuolin sängyn viereen ja istahtaa siihen. Koska kuvittelee Eliaksen nukkuvan, ottaa tämän kädestä kiinni. Mielensä tekisi tehdä muutakin, mutta hillitsee itsensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun tuntee tuttua kihelmöintiä kädessään, raottaa silmiään ihmeissään.  
"Lari?" kysyy hiljaa jääden tuijottamaan miestä tuolilla unisilla silmillään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias ei nukukaan, vaan avaa silmänsä ja kutsuu itseään nimeltä.  
"Moi", sanoo lempeästi, "miten sä voit?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä tääl teet?" kysyy ihmeissään ja itseään alkaa hävettää, että Lari joutuu näkemään kuinka on nykyisin kalju, kuinka paljon on laihtunut ja kuinka kalpea on. Vilkaisee yöpöytää ja hapuilee Larilta aikanaan saamansa pipon päähänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tulin käymään", hymähtää vastaukseksi ja huomaa sitten Eliaksen hapuilevan pipoa. Nappaa hellästi tämän kädestä kiinni.  
"Et sä sitä tarvii", ilmoittaa hymyillen eikä sano ääneen, miten paljon itseään huolettaa Eliaksen ulkonäkö.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin rauhallisuus rauhoittaa itseäänkin hieman.  
"Mä en halunnu, et näät mut tälläsenä..." mutisee ja painaa katsettaan alas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää irti Eliaksen kädestä ja hipaisee tämän leukaa.  
"Sama Elias sä silti oot, ihan sama miltä sä näytät", sanoo ja hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin, eikä pysty estämään nyyhkäisyä.  
"Tulit sä mun takia Suomeen?" kysyy lopulta kyyneleet silmissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja nyökkää.  
"Joo, tulin", vastaa, "mä halusin tulla kattoon sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hämmentyy kuulemastaan.  
"Ees Meri ei tullu Belgiasta... Mut sä tulit... Toiselta puolelta maailmaa", toteaa ja kuivaa kyyneleet silmistään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu uudelleen Eliaksen käteen.  
"Sä oot mulle tosi tärkee", sanoo lempeästi, "ja muutenkin teki hyvää päästä vaihtaan välil maisemaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa pikkuhiljaa ymmärtää, että Lari oikeasti istuu vastapäätään ja pitää kädestään kiinni. Katsoo miestä tarkkaan irrottamatta kättään tämän kädestä.  
"Irenen takiako? Ei tainnu kaikki mennä niinku suunnittelit..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Me erotaan nyt viimein", kertoo huokaisten, "ja mä oon tosi helpottunu, jos totta puhutaan. Piti vaan luvata Irenelle toi meiän kämppä ja sen irtaimisto ennen ku se vastahakosesti suostu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin kertomusta ja tuntee sydämessään pienen toivon kipinän, jonka koettaa sammuttaa.  
"Et kai sä enää asu hotellissa?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Lari  
**

"En mä just nyt, mut mun täytyy muutenkin nyt miettii, et haluunks mä enää ees asuu Kanadas", vastaa pohtivana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot ihan vakavissas lähtemässä Kanadasta?" kysyy hieman ihmeissään. Onhan Lari ajatusta ennenkin heittänyt ilmoille, mutta koska NHL on ollut tämän suurin unelma, ei ole uskonut puheita paluusta Suomeen. "Minne sä sit meet pelaamaan? Venäjälle?"  
  
**Lari  
**

"Miks mä menisin Venäjälle, ku Suomessakin voi pelata?" kysyy hymähtäen, "ihan varmaan pääsen tänne pelaan, ja kaikki joukkueet haluu mut, ku oon niin hyvä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aina yhtä vaatimatonkin..." naurahtaa Larin jutuille. "Mä aattelin, et KHL:ssä saisit parempaa liksaa ku Suomessa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään huvituneena.  
"Mul on jo ihan tarpeeks rahaa, en mä sen peräs jaksa juosta... Ja tääl on meininki muutenki rauhallisempaa", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Piristyy Larin seurasta, ja mieli kohenee vauhdilla.  
"Sä oot oikeesti tainnu vähän ikävöidä Suomea... Ja mua!" heittää vitsillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mä oonki", myöntää Eliakselle, "sua varsinkin." Sanoo viimeiset sanansa ihan tosissaan, sillä Suomessa kaipaa ennen kaikkea juuri Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin viimeiseksi lausumat sanat tuntuvat järjettömän hyviltä, mutta kieltää itseään uskomasta niitä liikaa.  
"Mä en vaan just nyt oo parhaimmillani", huokaa ja virnistää pienesti. "Mut jos sä oikeesti muutat takas Suomeen, niin lupaan koettaa parantua entistä enemmän!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No okei, sovitaan sitte niin", virnistää, "mä muutan tänne, ja sä selätät lopullisesti ton taudin." Vaikka haluaakin muuttaa takaisin Suomeen, miettii silti, miten voisi asua niin lähellä Eliasta kuitenkaan koskaan tätä saamatta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on sitten diili", sanoo virnistäen. "Mut hei... Sä lupasit tuoda mulle tänne jotain muuta tekemistä ku noi sudokut", sanoo muistaessaan kuukauden takaisen keskustelun. "Tosin sillon mä aattelin, et sä et ikinä tuu kattoo mua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen vaihtaessa puheenaihetta, muistaa yhtäkkiä, että otti mukaansa pelejä. Tarttuu tuolin vieressä olevaan kangaskassiin ja vetää sieltä esiin Trivial Pursuit -pelin.  
"Tadaa", sanoo virnistäen, kun näyttää peliä Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Valmistaudu häviämään!" toteaa ja kohottautuu parempaan asentoon sängyllä. "Tää on niin tervetullutta vaihtelua tääl notkumiseen. Voi ku voisit jäädä pitämään mulle seuraa koko mun parantumisen ajaks..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias vaikuttaa niin innostuneelta.  
"Mielelläni jäisin, mut..." sanoo ja jättää lauseen kesken. Itsensä täytyy palata pian Ottawaan hoitamaan avioeroasioita sun muuta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Millo sä sit muuttasit Suomeen?" kysyy samalla kun tekee pöydälle tilaa pelille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä osaa sanoo, kaikki on ihan auki vielä", vastaa ja autta Eliasta saamaan pöytää tyhjäksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu kuin koko sairautta ei juuri nyt olis olemassakaan. Katsahtaa Laria ja on jo sanomaisillaan, että rakastaa tätä niin järjettömän paljon. Tilanne tuntuu jotenkin uskomattoman intiimiltä ja oikealta...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Levittää pelilaudan pöydälle ja tuntuu hyvältä viettää aikaa Eliaksen kanssa pitkästä aikaa. _Saisinpa olla sun kaa aina..._ huokaisee mielessään, mutta tietää sen olevan vain toiveajattelua, sillä Eliaksella on edelleen töyhtöhyyppä, ja itse on Eliakselle vain tärkeä ystävä, ei mitään muuta.


	20. Chapter 20

**Samana iltana...**  
  
**Iida Mustonen** on aktiivinen  
**Elias:** Mä taidan leijua jossain pilvissä tai jotain...  
**Iida:** Mitä, antoks lääkärit hyviä uutisia?!  
**Elias:** No ei...  
**Elias:** Lari kävi täällä sairaalassa!  
**Iida:** Siis onks Lari Suomessa? :O  
**Iida:** Oliks sil jotain asiaa tänne vai tuli muuten vaan sua tapaamaan?  
**Elias:** On! Eiks Janne tienny?  
**Elias:** Ainakin se sano tulleensa mun takia... Mut ehkä se vaan koetti piristää mua...  
**Iida:** Ei se mulle ainakaan mitää sanonu, tosin ei se kotona ollutkaan ku hetken...  
**Iida:** Aika pitkä matka tulla piristämään  
**Elias:** Onks teil Jannen kans kaikki ok?  
**Elias:** Mä veikkaan, et Lari tuli selvittelemään työ ja asumisjuttuja tänne ja kävi samalla täällä...  
**Elias:** Oishan se nyt ihan mieletöntä, jos se ois tullu vaan mun takia -.-  
**Iida:** On meillä kaikki tosi hyvin, Janne vaan lähti töiden jälkeen auttamaan sen työkaverii muuttohommissa.  
**Iida:** Lari sit vieläkin miettii sitä Suomeen muuttamista?  
**Elias:** Mä en ikinä uskonu, et se enää haluis Suomeen takas...  
**Elias:** Mitähän sen ja Irenen välillä oikein tapahtu? Olivat ensin yhdessä monta vuotta, mut sit kaikki päättyy vuoden avioliiton jälkeen?  
**Iida:** Ei se avioelämä vaan kaikille sovi... Tai sit ne vaan huomas, et ei ne oo oikeet ihmiset toisilleen.  
**Iida:** Sori, et mä kysyn, mut vieläkö sä ajattelet Larista silleen?  
**Elias:** Joka kerta ku nään sen, ni must vaan tuntuu, et kaikki muu menettää merkityksensä ja et ollaan kaksin koko maailmassa...  
**Elias:** Miska on ehdotellu, et mentäs kihloihin jahka täst paranen... Mä alan kallistuu siihen, et se on ihan jees ajatus...  
**Iida:** Siis naimisiin? Tehän ootte jo kihloissa. :D  
**Iida:** Mut sun täytyis kyl saada Lari pois mielestä ennen sitä.  
**Elias:** Niin, naimisiin tietty... Ehkä tää syöpä on sittenki mun aivoissa XD  
**Elias:** Kyl mä sen saan pois mielestä... Heti ku me ollaan eri maissa...  
**Iida:** No toivottavasti saat... Et sä voi Miskan kaa mennä naimisiin, jos ajattelet Laria. :/  
**Elias:** Mä haluun sen kuitenki mun bestmaniks... Oon luvannu sen pestin sille jo koulussa...  
**Iida:** Kai sä tiedät, mitä sä teet.  
**Elias:** Toivottavasti...  
**Iida:** Mä luotan siihen, et sä onnistut, jos niin päätät. :)  
  
**Puolen vuoden päästä...**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Loistavia uutisia!!  
  
Tulin just lääkäristä!! Kasvain on pienentyny todella hyvin ja jos tää jatkuu tähän malliin paranen nopeesti! Mä oon kohta taas terve! Tukka alkaa jo kasvaa... Mitäs sinne??  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Loistavia uutisia!!  
  
Ihan mahtava kuulla! Oikeesti pelastit mun päivän tolla uutisella. Mä oon nyt ollu jonkin aikaa virallisesti eronnu ja mä päätin et muutan takas Suomeen... Kämpän valinta vaan ei oo mitään helpointa täält toiselta puolen maapalloo  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Apua?  
  
Mähän voisin jeesata sua? Täs sairaslomalla on aikaa notkua netissä ja tarvittaessa voisin käydä katsomassakin asuntoja?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Apua?  
  
Jos sä vaan jaksat niin olis tosi kiva :) Voisit ottaa mulle kuvii ja tarkastaa asuntojen kunnon... Sitä kun ei netist nää  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Apua?  
  
Mä tos jo vähän googlasin... Mä löysin parikin kivaa... Omasta mielestäni. Mut enhän mä sitä itelleni oo kattomas!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Kiitos  
  
Tosi hienoo et jeesaat. Mä voisin laittaa sulle linkkinä pari kämppää mitä oon ite kattonu, niin näät vähän tarkemmin et millasta mä haen?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Kiitos  
  
Pistä tulemaan! Totta kai mä jeesaan mun ystävääni :)  
Ai niin.... Mä taas innostuin tosta sun muutosta ja jäi kertomatta: mä suostuin menemään Miskan kanssa naimisiin :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Kiitos  
  
Okei mä laitan :)  
Aijaa... No onnee teille  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Kesä  
  
Kiitos... Mietin, et miks tässä enää ootella, et oisko mulle vielä jotain parempaa tuolla jossain? Mä vähän mietin et voitas pitää häät loppu kesästä... Tulisit sä mun bestmaniks?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Kesä  
  
Niin... Ei sitä voi tietää tuleeks jokus jotain parempaa vastaa. Joo kyl mä tuun... Enks mä joskus niin luvannu?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Kesä  
  
Niin me taidettiin aikanaan sopia, et jos naimisiin mennään, niin ollaan toistemme bestmaneja. Mut tää on viel ihan tällä puheella... Ei olla mitään suunnitelmia tehty. Ainoastaan pähkätty tällästä.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Bestman  
  
Niin mäkin muistelin... Ja kyl mä sun bestmaniks tietty tuun ku säkin olit mun...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** Vs: Bestman  
  
Mut mitään polttareita mä en tartte!! Menee varmaan toistamiseen elämässä muisti, jos polttarit järkkäät XD  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Bestman  
  
No täytyy sun polttarit saada! Mut mä lupaan et muisti ei mee ;)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Elias  
**Aihe:** KÄÄK  
  
Mitähän tästä tulee, kun sä pääset vauhtiin?! :D  
  
**Pari kuukautta myöhemmin.**  
  
**Iida Mustonen** on aktiivisena  
**Iida:** Moi... Olisi vähän uutisia.  
**Janne:** Ai vaan sulla??  
**Elias:** Moi! Mitäs Iidalla...?  
**Iida:** No kyllähän tää nyt mua enemmän koskettaa täl hetkel!  
**Iida:** Et Elias ikinä arvaa, mitä toi yks höntti on menny tekemään!!  
**Elias:** Janneko?  
**Janne:** Kiitti muru... Mähän oon vaan vieressä seisonu... -.-  
**Marianna** kirjautuu sisään  
**Marianna:** Moi! Pääsinpäs vihdoinki töistä!  
**Marianna:** Onks kaikki muut jo tääl?  
**Iida:** Vai muka vaan vieressä seisoit... Mä oon monta kertaa sanonu, et ei vielä!  
**Iida:** No Janne tietty, kuka muukaan? -.-  
**Iida:** Moi Marianna... Lari ainakin puuttuu, mut en tiedä pääseeks se edes...  
**Marianna:** Äsken se oli mun mielestä linjoilla, mut kyl se tulee jos pääsee.  
**Elias:** Mitähän Haukkala on tällä kertaa päähänsä saanu?  
**Janne:** Höh... Te ette tykkää meitsist :’(  
**Iida** Sä oot varmaan suunnitellu tätä koko ajan välittämättä siitä, mitä mä haluun... :(  
**Elias:** Hei! Nyt kertokaa jompikumpi!!  
**Janne:** Iida, kerrot sä vai kerronko mä?  
**Lari:** Moi... Mitäs täällä?  
**Lari:** En ehi kauan oleen mut tulin käväseen  
**Iida:** Toi pönttö päätti, et haluu laittaa mut paksuks, ja tässä sitä nyt ollaan!  
**Janne:** Meille tulee vauva :DD  
**Elias:** Onnea...?  
**Marianna:** Onnee!! Ihana uutinen!! Lapset on sulosii ♥  
**Lari:** Joo onnee... Iida ei taida vaikuttaa kauheen iloselta?  
**Iida:** Mä en halunnu lapsii vielä... Vasta sitten, kun mulla on ihan oikee työ ja kunnon tulot. :(  
**Elias:** Mut eiks aina puhuta et lapset pitäs hommata nuorena?  
**Janne:** Mä voin lullutella meidän tytteliä kotona, et Iida saa käydä töissä ♥  
**Iida:** Ei mua kiinnosta, mitä "aina puhutaan". -.-  
**Iida:** Ja mistä sä sen tiedät, et se on tyttö??  
**Elias:** Ei tää Iida mikään maailmanloppu oo....  
**Janne:** Taitaa tää sen mielestä olla... Istun veskissä ja chattäilen kännykällä!!  
**Marianna:** Mitäs Lari sulle?  
**Iida:** No siltä tää ainakin just nyt tuntuu... :(  
**Iida:** Mä saan ihan varmana potkut mun huonopalkkasesta työstä, kun kerron pomolle...  
**Lari:** Sopiiks et mä viestittelen sul serkku myöhemmin? Pitää mennä...  
**Lari:** Elias mä tekstaan sul vielä tänään!  
**Marianna:** Mun tarttee kans tästä lähtee... On juttuja...  
**Elias:** Ehkä teidän pitäs puhua nyt ihan kahdestaan...?  
**Janne:** Kai mä saan muru tulla pois täält veskistä??  
**Iida:** Saat, mun täytyy päästä sinne!  
**Janne:** ...ja mulla nälkä...  
  
**Myöhemmin samana päivänä.**  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Moi! Kiitti et kävit niitä kämppii kattomas mun puolesta :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Ei mitään. Ihan kivaa vaihtelua ja kuntoilua.   
Uskomattoman huonossa kuosissa tommosen sairauden jälkeen... Tärppäskö ykskään?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Joo tärppäs! Mä lennän huomen Suomeen kirjottaan papereita niin pääsen muuttamaan 

**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Oikeesti? Huomenna? Mikset sä oo aikasemmin puhunu?!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
No on ollut vähän kiirettä ja aattelin sit yllättää :) Sust oli oikeesti ihan korvaamaton apu tässä  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Mä ootin sua vast lähempänä häitä :) Mut pääset sit kyl jeesaamaan järjestelyissä!!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Kyl täs menee viel jonkun aikaa ennen ku mä oikeesti Suomes asun  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Onks sul muuta ku kämppä? Jos ei niin ilmottaudun vapaaehtoiseksi shoppailuseuraksi huonekaluliikkeisiin ;)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Mä jätin melkeen kaiken Irenelle... Eikä muutenkaan kiinnostais lentokonees raahata huonekalui  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Sanot vaan millo haluut lähtee... Mulla ei nyt kesällä oo ollu mitään ja opintoja jatkan pikkuhiljaa vasta häiden jälkeen.  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Mä ilmotan tarkemmin kun tiiän aikatauluista... Tosi kiva saada sut seuraks :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Mä uskallan väittää, et mulla on silmää sisustamiselle ;) Jos sut päästää yksin ostamaan huonekaluja, niin ostat sieltä tasan yhden sohvan, jonku kuppasen sängyn ja keittiöön huteran pöydän…  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Kuulostaa tutulta, just noin mä täälläki tein... Mä luotan kyl sun makuun  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Minkä niistä asunnoista sä muuten lopulta otit?  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Sen mikä oli sun mielestä paras  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Et oo tosissas???? Sen rivarin päätyasunnon, jossa oli se sauna? Ja se mieletön kylpyamme? Oon KADE!!!!!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
No just se :D  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Ääk!!! Taisit saada must vakkarivieraan just! :D  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
No ei haittaa :D Ja ihan sun ansiota et ees sain tietää koko kämpäst  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Hyvä vaan jos must oli apua…  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Oli susta... Tosi paljon 

**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Tuntuu ihan uskomattomalta, et sä oot kohta Suomessa ja voidaan nähdä aina ku halutaan… 

**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Joo... Ei tarvii tyytyy vaan viesteihi :)  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
Lennä varovasti kotiin...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Elias  
Parhaani yritän joka kerta


	21. Chapter 21

**Pari päivää ennen Eliaksen hääpäivää...**  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Katselee juhlapaikkaa ja laskee pahvilaatikon pöydälle.  
"Ihan mielettömän upee paikka!" kehuu Iidalle ja avaa pahvilaatikon.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Menee Mariannan seuraksi toisen pahvilaatikon kanssa.  
"No niin on", hekäisee ja katselee ympärilleen ihastuksissan, "oon melkein kade, et mulla ja Jannella ei ollu tällasta."  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Alotetaanko tost lahjapöydän koristelusta?" ehdottaa ja kaivaa laatikosta valkoisen liinan, sekä koristeet.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Alotetaan vaan", vastaa ja lähtee kävelemään kohti kyseistä pöytää.  
"Elias ja Miska saisi kyllä tulla auttaa meitä", toteaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Niil tais olla joku pukujen vika sovitus tänään..." toteaa ja mallaa liinaa pöydälle. "Tosin ei mua harmita, et Miska ei oo täällä", tuhahtaa samalla, kun oikoo pöytäliinan kulmia.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin tais ollakin", miettii ja kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan ihmeissään.  
"Etkö säkään tykkää Miskasta?" kysyy yllättyneenä.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Tajuaa lipsauttaneensa jotain, mikä pitäisi osata selittää sotkematta tilannetta. Vilkaisee Iidaa ja kohauttaa hartioitaan.  
"Ei vaan oo mun suosikkityyppi", vastaa ympäripyöreästi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei oikein usko Marianna selityksiä.  
"Lari ei oo koskaan tykännyt siitä yhtään, ja nyt sä sanoit noin", tuhahtaa, "onkse tehny jotain?"  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Mielensä tekisi kertoa Iidalle, mutta on luvannut olla asiasta hiljaa. Puree huultaan ja katseensa harhailee.  
"Ei kai..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Näkee Mariannan ilmeestä selvästi, että tämä salailee jotain.  
"Hei, nyt kerrot", sanoo ja laskee kätensä ystävänsä olkapäälle, "mä en haluu, et Elias menee naimisiin Miskan kaa, jos siin on jotain epäilyttävää!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
On päässyt puvun sovituksesta nopeasti pois ja päättänyt yllättää Iidan ja Mariannan tulemalla näiden avuksi juhlapaikalle. Kuulee ääniä lahjapöydän luota ja saapuessaan ovelle kuulee Iidan tivaavan Mariannalta jotain Miskasta.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Jos mä kerron jotain, niin sun täytyy luvata, ettet ikinä kerro tätä kellekään..." varmistelee Iidalta. Koska tapahtumista on jo vuosia, ajattelee koko jutun olevan jo menettänyt merkityksensä. "Mä oon luvannu, et oisin hiljaa tästä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Mariannan sanat ja jää seisomaan oven taakse. Mitä sellaista Marianna muka tietäisi Miskasta, mitä pitäisi salailla? Ja kenelle nainen on luvannut pysyä hiljaa?  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Mariannaa huolestuneena ja alkaa todella pelätä, että Miska on vaaraksi Eliakselle.  
"Totta kai mä lupaan", vannoo hiljaisuuttaan asiasta, "kerro mulle."  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Jättää liinan rauhaan ja nappaa kaksi tuolia pöydän ääreen.  
"Istutaan", pyytää Iidalta ja istuu toiselle tuolille.  
"Tää liittyy Lariin..." aloittaa ja miettii vielä kannattaako asiasta puhua mitään. Entä jos vaarantaa Eliaksen?  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja on aivan pihalla, mihin Mariannan asia voisi liittyä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istahtaa Marianna osoittamalle tuolille ja kurtistaa kulmiaan tämän sanoille.  
"Lariin?" ihmettelee, "mä luulin, et tää liittyy Miskaan." Tuntee olevansa koko ajan vain enemmän ymmällään siitä, mitä Marianna salaa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Tää liittyy Lariin, Miskaan ja Eliakseen..." aloittaa ja pitää tauon. "Ja Elias on tässä kaiken keskipiste..." jatkaa ja tietää puhuvansa sekavia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mielensä tekisi marssia huoneeseen ja ottaa tuoli itselleen. _Miten mä oon jossain keskipisteessä?!_ Pelkää, että keskustelu loppuu, jos paljastaa läsnäolonsa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä en nyt kyllä ymmärrä mistään mitään", myöntää ihan suoraan ja toivoo, että Marianna menisi jo asiaan.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Huokaa ja painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni.  
"Lari suuteli Eliasta..." tokaisee lopulta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_MITÄH?!?_  
  
**Iida**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat kuullessaan jotain todella yllättävää. Lari suudellut Eliasta?  
"Millon muka?" kysyy häkeltyneenä. Ihmettelee samalla, miksei Elias ole kertonut itselleen ja miksi tämä luulee, ettei Lari voisi olla kiinnostunut...  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Sillo bileissä, missä Elias sammu..." jatkaa ja on hetken hiljaa. "Larille oli aika kova paikka, ku Elias ei muista."  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Ei varmasti pussannut!!!!! Mä muistaisin tollasen!!!_ toistelee itselleen ja nojaa seinään. Vie sormensa huulilleen. _Eiks se ollukaan unta?_  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mut..." sopertaa epäuskoisena, "miksei Lari sit oo kertonut Eliakselle, koska mä oon ihan varma, et se ei muista edelleenkään?!"  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Lari halus kertoo ja oli sillo uudenvuodenbileissä tulossa sun ja Eliaksen perään, mut Miska oli kuullu mun ja Larin keskustelun ja esti Laria kertomasta..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pidättelee kyyneleitä. _Miks Lari ei kertonu?_ miettii ja alkaa vaistomaisesti pyöritellä sormusta sormessaan. Sormus tuntuu raskaalta ja väärältä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Suunsa avautuu raolleen ihmetyksestä.  
"Esti?" henkäisee hiljempaa, "miten muka? Ei kai se vaan... uhkaillu tai mitään?" Alkaa olla koko ajan vain epäileväisempi Miskan suhteen.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Lari ois varmaan kertonukin, jos Miska ois uhkaillu sitä... Mut se oli uhannu satuttaa Eliasta..." kertoo ja tuntuu hyvältä saada puhua tästä jonkun kanssa. "Mä epäilen, et Lari tuntee Eliasta kohtaan muutakin kun ystävyyttä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu, ettei pysty hengittämään. Eikä kuuntelemaan enempää. Lähtee kohti ulko-ovea mieli sekaisin ja haparoivin askelin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kauhistuu, kun kuulee, että Miska on uhannut satuttaa Eliasta! Päästää suustaan hieman hysteeriseltä kuulostavan naurahduksen.  
"Ei tää voi olla totta... Miska ei ookaan herra täydellinen, Lari on suudellut Eliasta, ja Elias haikailee Larin perään, vaikka on kohta menossa Miskan kaa naimisiin!" parahtaa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Mut tää ei saa mennä susta eteenpäin... Me ei voida ottaa riskiä, et Eliakselle sattuu mitään... Lari ei antas meille ikinä anteeks."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee, sillä tietää Mariannan olevan oikeassa.  
"Mä lupasin jo olla hiljaa, mut ärsyttää silti, kun Elias ja Lari olis voinut olla yhdessä jo vaik miten pitkään, jos ne tietäsi toistensa tunteista..." mutisee ja tuntee samalla valtavaa inhoa Miskaa kohtaan. Päättää, ettei ihan helpolla anna Eliaksen mennä naimisiin moisen sian kanssa.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Siis... Onks Eliaksella tunteita Laria kohtaan?" kysyy Iidalta ihmeissään. "Lari on aina puhunu, et ei Elias ikinä vois ajatella sitä muuten ku ystävänä."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee uudelleen.  
"On sillä... Elias tyytyy Miskaan, kun se kuvittelee, ettei Lari vois ikinä tykätä siitä romanttisesti", kertoo uupuneella äänellä.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Siis huomenna vihkijän edessä seisoo kaks ihmistä, joiden ei kuulu mennä keskenään naimisiin, ja bestman, joka haluaa sulhon itselleen? Ja me istutaan kiltisti penkillä ja joudutaan kattomaan sivusta tota näytelmää?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ilmeisesti", hymähtää ja pudistaa päätään. Jatkaa sitten lahjapöydän koristelua raskain sydämin…  
  
**Eliaksen ja Miskan häiden aattona...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee kännykän korvaltaan ja huokaisee. Eliasta ei ole näkynyt ainakaan päivään, eikä kukaan tunnu tietävän, missä tämä on. Mielessään kuvittelee jo Miskan toteuttaneen uhkauksensa... Muistuttaa kuitenkin itseään nopeasti, ettei ole hiiskunut Eliakselle sanaakaan, joten Miskalla ei ole syytä satuttaa Eliasta.  
"Missä sä oot?" kysyy ääneen ja katselee huolestuneena ikkunastaan ulos kaatosateeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On ollut yön poissa kotoa erään opiskelutoverinsa luona. Ei saanut nukuttua koko yönä, vaan kävi läpi kuluneita vuosia ja kohtaamisiaan Larin kanssa. Nyt seisoo litimärkänä Larin oven takana kädessään kasa papereita. Kerää rohkeutta soittaa ovikelloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy pois ikkunan edestä ja miettii, kenelle vielä voisi soittaa. Harmittelee, että asui niin kauan toisella puolella maapalloa, ettei tiedä, keitä kaikkia Eliaksen elämään tätänykyä kuuluu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa vapisevin sormin ovikelloa ja jää odottamaan oven avautumista. Haluaa tivata Larilta vastauksia kaikkiin miljooniin kysymyksiin päässään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää mietteistään ovikellon soidessa. Lähtee ihmetellen ovelle, sillä ei odota ketään kylään. Avaa oven ja yllättyy, kun löytää likomärän ystävänsä sen takaa.  
"Elias", huokaa helpottuneena, "sä oot kunnossa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Oven avautuessa nielaisee ja on juosta tilanteesta pois. Astuu kuitenkin sanaakaan sanomatta Larin ohi tämän kotiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Eliakselle, kun tämä ei sano mitään.  
"Onks kaikki hyvin?" kysyy varovasti sujettuaan ulko-oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sano sinä se..." tuhahtaa ja tyrkkää kosteat paperit kädestään vasten Larin rintakehää katsoen tätä silmät salamoiden.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy Eliaksen käytöksestä ja papereista, jotka tämä painaa rintakehäänsä vasten. Ottaa otsa rypyssä paperit ja selailee niitä. Ihmetyksensä vain kasvaa, kun huomaa kyseessä olevan itsensä ja Eliaksen vanhoja sähköpostikeskusteluja.  
"Mitä nää nyt tarkottaa?" kysyy kummastuneena.


	22. Chapter 22

**Elias**  
  
"Jos vaikka puhutaan vähän unelmista!" toteaa tuohtuneena ja marssii olohuoneeseen. Ei välitä pätkääkään, vaikka on aivan litimärkiä kaatosateesta johtuen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee paperit kädestään eteisen pöydälle ja käy hakemassa kylpyhuoneesta Eliakselle pyyheliinan. Miettii, että miehellä on varmaan vain häästressiä – ja vakavaa sellaista. Olohuoneeseen päästyään viskaa pyyhkeen Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kiinni pyyhkeen ja heittää sen saman tien mytyksi lattialle.  
"Mä haluun tietää NYT, mikä se sun toinen unelmas oli?" korottaa ääntään vaativana ja jää kiihkeästi hengittäen katsomaan Laria. Haluaa kuulla Larilta itseltään saman, minkä on kuullut Mariannan sanomana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi ymmärtää, mikä Eliasta oikein vaivaa, kun tämä on niin kimpaantunut jostain syystä.  
"Hei, ota ihan rauhallisesti, jooko?" ehdottaa ja nappaa lattialle lentäneen pyyhkeen maasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hermostua, kun Lari ei tunnu ymmärtävän. Hakee eteisen pöydältä sähköpostit ja vie ne takaisin Larille.  
"Puhuit sä näissä musta?" kysyy jo anellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliaksen perään jo huolestuneena, kun tämä menee eteiseen ja tulee takaisin vanhojen sähköpostien tulosteiden kanssa. Nielaisee vaikeana, kun Elias esittää kysymyksen, ja vääntelee pyyhettä käsissään.  
"Mistä sä nyt tollasta sait päähäs?" naurahtaa hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vastaa mulle!" korottaa ääntään ja haroo märkiä hiuksiaan. Liikkuu levottomana olohuoneessa ympyrää. "Ollaanko me suudeltu?" tivaa samaan syssyyn ja pysähtyy Larin eteen katsoen tätä anelevasti suoraan silmiin. "Kerro mulle!" lähes anelee ja äänensä murtuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee hermostuneena Eliaksen kysymyksiä, eikä voi ymmärtää, mistä Elias on voinut saada tietää. Ei usko, että tämä on yhtäkkiä alkanut itsestään muistaa monen vuoden takaisia juttuja. On kieltämässä asiaa, mutta kun Eliaksen ääni murtuu ja mies näyttää niin anelevalta, ei pysty siihen. Huokaisee raskaasti ja parahtaa ahdistuneena:  
"Ollaan me suudeltu!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miks? Suutelinko mä sua? Vai sä mua? Tunnet sä jotain mua kohtaan?" sylkee kysymyksiä ulos suustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja toivottaa samalla töyhtöhyypän mielessään helvettiin.  
"Mun läksiäisissä sä aloit avautuu niistä unistas... ja mä sit jostain syystä, jota en sillo viel oikeen tajunnu, suutelin sua", kertoo, ja olonsa muuttu kevyemmäksi, kun viimein saa kerrottua Eliakselle totuuden.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Takertuu Larin sanoihin kuin hukkuva.  
"Mikä sun syy oli?" kysyy ja kietoo kätensä ympärilleen, koska alkaa palella märkien vaatteiden takia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se, et mä rakastan sua", vastaa hiljaa ja laskee katseensa maahan. Tietää olevansa idiootti, sillä Elias ei ikinä tuntisi samoin itseään kohtaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo miestä edessään, parasta ystäväänsä ja mahdollisesti elämänsä suurinta rakkautta, pää kallellaan. Avaa suutaan saamatta sanaa suustaan. Koettaa sisäistää juuri kuulemaansa. Vie sormensa Larin leuan alle ja kohottaa kevyesti tämän päätä.  
"Rakastat sä mua?" kysyy varmistaakseen kuulemansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias kohottaa päätään siten, että kohtaa miehen katseen.  
Huokaisee ja nyökkää sitten lannistuneena.  
"Sori..." mutisee katsoessaan Eliasta silmiin, "mut joo, rakastan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kyyneleet alkavat valumaan poskilleen, ja nyyhkäisee pienesti.  
"Sä pakotit mut seisomaan sun vierellä ja kattomaan, kun sä vannoin rakkauttas toiselle. Mä katoin, ja mun sydän vuos verta... Nyt sä väität, et sä rakastat mua?!" kivahtaa epäuskoisena ja alkaa kiertää ympyrää olohuoneessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy Eliaksen reaktiota, kun tämä vaikuttaa niin kiukkuiselta ja kyyneleet valuvat pitkin poskia.  
"Mitä sä oikeen sekoilet?" huokaa ja raapii päätään ymmärtämättä enää yhtään mitään, "mä en nyt tajuu yhtään." Miksi Elias sanoi, että tämän sydän vuosi verta, kun joutui katselemaan itsensä ja Irenen avioitumista?  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei kykene dialogiseen keskusteluun, vaan pomppii asiasta toiseen.  
"Aioit sä kattoo huomenna tyynesti sivusta, kun mä lupauduin toiselle miehelle?" kysyy ja tökkää Laria rintaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa turhautua, kun Elias ei voi selittää mitään, vaan siirtyy taas seuraavaan kysymykseen.  
"No mitä muutakaan mä voin?" tivaa, "sä haluut sen hemmetin töyhtiksen, ja mun on vaan pakko hyväksyy se!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mutku mä en rakasta sitä helvetin töyhtistä niinku sua!" puuskahtaa lopulta jääden sydän miljoonaa takoen tuijottamaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mitä ikinä odottikaan Eliaksen sanovan seuraavaksi, ei todellakaan sitä, mitä tämä suustaan päästää. Räpsyttää silmiään häkeltyneenä ja nielaisee.  
"Mitä sä just sanoit?" kysyy varmuuden vuoksi ja kuin huomaamaattaan, alkaa sydämensä hakata rinnassaan, ja kyyneleitä kohoaa simiinsä. _Mä en voinu kuulla oikein..._ miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Luulet sä oikeesti, et olisin vilkassu Miskaa toistamiseen, jos sä olisit joskus edes vihjannut tunteistasi?! Mä oon ollu sun siitä asti, ku sanoit mulle moi... Mä. Rakastan. Sua", sanoo painottaen viimeisiä sanojaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mistä mä olisin ton voinut tietää?!" parahtaa, kun Elias alkaa kuulostaa syyttävältä.  
"Luuletsä, et mä en olis tullu Kanadast vauhdilla takasin, jos _mä_ olisin tienny, et sä ajattelet noin?" Ei edes pysty tunnistamaan niitä mielettömän hyviä tunteita, joita Eliaksen rakkauden tunnustus aiheuttaa, sillä on niin kiihtynyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai tää onki MUN vika? Kukahan jätti kertomatta suudelmasta?" sähähtää takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ite joit niin paljon, et luulit kaikkee uneks etkä muistanu siitä mitään!" puuskahtaa purkaen vuosia kestänyttä ärtymystään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä voinu tietää, et aiot pussata mua..." ärähtää ja kävelee aivan lähelle Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Enkä mä voinu tietää niistä sun unista – tai muustakaan", tokaisee ja viskaa pyyhkeen maahan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks se totta, et Miska uhkaili mua?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias vaihtaa taas aihetta lennosta.  
"On se..." mutisee eikä enää edes ihmettele, mistä Elias tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei kykene olemaan paikoillaan, vaan istahtaa sohvalle ja pitelee päätään.  
"Mä en oo nukkunu koko viime yönä ja must tuntuu, ettei missään oo enää mitään järkeä", voihkaisee. "Mä en vaan ymmärrä, mikset sä kertonu tästä vuosia sitten... Mitä Miska uhkas mulle tehdä, et sai sut hiljaseks?" kysyy ja tarttuu lattialla olevaan pyyhkeeseen kietoen sen ympärilleen, koska palelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy huokaisten Eliaksen viereen istumaan.  
"Mä oisin halunnu puhuu siit sillon heti, kun se tapahtu, mut sä et muistanut mitään, ja mua ärsytti liikaa", alkaa selittää monotonisesti, "sit kun yritin uudestaan, sä aloit hehkuttaa töyhtöhyyppää, niin en sit viittyny... Kolmannen kerran yritin niis uudenvuodenbileissä, mut töyhtis veti mut syrjään... Se sano, et se järkkää sulle jokun onnettomuuden, jos mä kerron sulle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin kertomusta ja kääntyy katsomaan tätä.  
"Must tuntuu, etten tunne koko Miskaa..." sanoo lopulta hiljaa. "Mut sitä mä en ymmärrä, et te oisitte oikeesti päästäny mut vihille ihmisen kanssa, joka on uhannu mua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee päätään vähän häpeissään, sillä todellakin päästäisi Eliaksen vihille Miskan kanssa, jos tämä niin haluaisi. Tuntee itsensä ihan surkeaksi ystäväksi, kun on pimittänyt tältä vähän kaikkea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin ilmeen. Laskee kätensä tämän olkapäälle.  
"En mä Miskan kanssa huomenna mene naimisiin..." kertoo rauhallisena. "En mä vois... En aio enää tyytyä toiseks parhaaseen vaihtoehtoon."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden olkapäällään ja tämän sanat, alkaa toiveikkuus sisällään taas nostaa päätään. Kohottaa katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" kysyy, sillä haluaa olla varma, että käsitti oikein.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos sä haluut mut... Niin pyydä..." sanoo hiljaa ja tiukentaa pyyhettä ympärillään. Ei muista koska viimeksi on ollut itsestään näin epävarma. Ei uskalla katsoa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja vetää Eliaksen kainaloonsa. Painaa suukon miehen hiuksiin ja silmänsä kiinni.  
"Mä haluun sut..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Laria kyyneleet silmissä ja hymyilee toiveikkaana. Nostaa vapisevan kätensä miehen poskelle ja hipaisee peukalollaan tämän huulia.  
  
**Lari**

Katsoo Eliasta silmät täynnä rakkautta ja tuntee kyynelten alkavan polttaa silmäkulmissaan. Hengähtää hitaasti, kun Elias koskettaa poskeaan ja hipaisee huuliaan, ja hymyilee pienesti, jännittyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon luullu tätä uneks... Mut sun huulet tuntuu tutuilta..." mutisee ja katselee Larin huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää hiljaa Eliakselle.  
"Ei se mitään unta ollu", tokaisee, vaikka Elias tietääkin sen jo. Miehen käsi tuntuu hämmästyttävän pehmeältä ihoaan vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei enää pysty pidättelemään itseään, vaan painaa huulensa Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähes voihkaisee ääneen, kun tuntee Eliaksen huulet omillaan. Kiertää kätensä miehen ympärille ja suutelee tätä lähes epätoivoisesti – niin kauan on Eliasta halunnut.


	23. Chapter 23

**Elias**  
  
Huokaa vasten Larin huulia ja sulkee silmänsä. Vastaa suudelmaan samalla vuosien aikana kertyneellä kaipauksella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen syliinsä, sillä haluaa tuntea tämän kunnolla omaa vartaloaan vasten. Vie toisen kätensä miehen niskaan ja suutelee Eliasta kaipaavasti ja rakastavasti, purkaen siihen kaiken ikävän ja tuskan, jota on jo vuosia tuntenut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Larin kaulan ympärille ja kapuaa tämän syliin istumaan. Irrottautuu Larin huulista hengästyneenä.  
"Mä rakastan sua", sanoo katsoen Laria silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä on karata rinnastaan, kun Elias sanoo taas rakastavansa itseään. Koskettaa miehen kasvoja kevyesti sormillaan.  
"Mä rakastan sua, niin paljon..." sanoo takaisin eikä riko katsekontaktia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa otsansa vasten Larin otsaa. Läheisyys tuntuu turvalliselta ja tietää, että tähän kuuluu.  
"Mitä täst eteenpäin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa ja painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
"En mä osaa sanoo, mut sen mä tiiän, et sua mä en haluu päästää mihinkään", vastaa ja silittelee Eliaksen selkää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä oo menos minnekään... En varsinkaan nyt, kun oon tähän päässy..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mut sil huomiselle pitäis varmaan jotain tehdä..." huokaisee. Haluaisi olla ajattelematta koko töyhtöhyypää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu, että palaisi hetkeksi todellisuuteen Larin sanojen myötä. Avaa silmänsä ja vetäytyy irti Larista.  
"Mä en haluu nähdä Miskaa", toteaa jopa hieman kylmästi. "Ilman sitä, me oltas oltu tässä jo vuosia sitten."  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Niin tai jos mä en olis tällänen nössö..._ huokaisee mielessään. Olonsa tuntuu heti tyhjältä, kun Elias vetäytyy pois.  
"No oikei, mut täytyy ne häät silti peruu", huomauttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee Larin sylistä ja pelkkä Miskan ajattelu saa mielensä kiehumaan.  
"Odottakoon siellä", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mut entäs vieraat?" kysyy ja on vähän huolestunut Eliaksesta, vaikka ymmärtääkin tämän reaktion.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa turhautuneena takaisin sohvalle ja haroo hiuksiaan.  
"Ei helvetti! Mistä mä tiiän, mitä tässä pitäs tehdä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koskettaa Eliaksen olkapäätä.  
"Hei, rauhotu nytte", pyytää ja siirtyy lähemmäs Eliasta, "soitetaan Iidalle ja Jannelle, kyl ne voi tän hoitaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Soittasit sä?" pyytää. "Mä en haluis puhuu kenenkään kanssa tänään..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No tietty, mähän oon sun bestman", hymähtää ja nousee sohvalta hakemaan kännykkänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Laria kädestä ennenkuin tämä ennättää puhelimensa luo.  
"Hei... Et sä enää oo mun bestman..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä. Hymyilee tämän sanoille leveästi.  
"No joo, mut voin mä tän silti hoitaa, koska sä pyysit", sanoo menee sitten hakemaan kännykkänsä hyllyn päältä, jonne sen jätti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja antaa tämän mennä soittamaan. Kaivaa oman puhelimensa taskustaan ja huomaa puhelimeen tulleen useita puheluita ja viestejä... Lähinnä Miskalta. Ei lue viestejä, vaan laittaa viestin faijalleen, että on kunnossa. Sulkee puhelimen tämän jälkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei jaksa soittaa useaa puhelua, joten kirjoittaa yhteisviestin Mariannalle, Iidalle ja Jannelle:  
  
_Häät on peruttu... Voisitteks ilmoittaa vieraille?_  
  
Ottaa kännykän mukaansa ja menee takaisin Eliaksen seuraan.  
"Mä laiton viestii, kun en jaksais alkaa selittää nyt mitään", toteaa huokaisten ja lysähtää sohvan selkänojaa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää suljettua puhelintaan Larille.  
"Mä laitoin viestin faijalle ja pistin koko luurin kiinni. Miska oli koettanu soittaa about miljoona kertaa ja laittanu ainakin saman verran viestejä", toteaa samalla, kun nakkaa puhelimen pöydälle. Haukotus karkaa, ja ensimmäistä kertaa lähes vuorokauteen tuntuu siltä, että voisi nukkua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mietitään sitä Miskaa sit myöhemmin", sanoo ja nousee kunnolla istumaan. Vetää haukottelevan Eliaksen kainaloonsa.  
"Onks sul vielä kylmä?" kysyy huolehtivana, sillä miehen vaatteet ovat edelleen märät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää vastaukseksi ja hautautuu Larin kainaloon.  
"Ei ollu maailman fiksuin idea kävellä tänne..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei niin, varsinkaan ilman mitään suojaa", hymähtää ja painaa kasvonsa vasten Eliaksen hiuksia.  
"Sun pitäis vaihtaa jotain kuivaa päälle", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää itsekin, että Lari on oikeassa.  
"Mulla ei ollu mukana mitään muuta ku noi sähköpostit ja kännykkä... Taidan joutua käväsemään sun vaatekaapilla..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös sohvalta ja vetää Eliaksen mukanaan.  
"Kyl sieltä jotain sulle löytyy", sanoo hymyillen ja lähtee taluttamaan Eliasta makuuhuoneeseensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria tämän makuuhuoneeseen.  
"Kiitti..." toteaa samalla, kun heittää pyyhkeen pois ympäriltään ja koettaa tärisevin käsin saada litimärkää puseroa pois päältään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaivaa kaapistaan pikaisesti t-paidan sekä housut, joissa on narukiinnitys, niin ne pysyisivät Eliaksen päällä. Menee sitten auttamaan Eliasta riisumaan märkiä vaatteita pois tämän yltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin avustuksella saa märät vaatteet pois päältään ja seisoo tämän edessä pelkissä boxereissa. Tilanne hieman jännitää ja vilkuilee Larin etsimiä vaatteita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää olla vilkuilematta vähäpukeista Eliasta liian tiiviisti ja ojentaa tälle t-paidan ja housut. Eliaksen vartalo näyttää todella hyvältä, eikä malttaisi odottaa, että pääsee koskemaan esillä olevaa paljasta ihoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa vaatteet kiitollisena vastaan ja pukee ne päälleen. Vilkuilee kohti sänkyä ja tuntee itsensä aivan teini-ikäiseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias näyttää todella söpöltä liian suuressa t-paidassa, ja katselee miestä hymyillen.  
"Sit peiton alle vaan, niin lämpiit", sanoo huomatessaan, että Elias vilkuilee sänkyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Punastuu hieman ja kömpii ujona sänkyyn peiton alle. Painaa pään tyynylle ja katselee Laria.  
"Tulisit sä kans?" kysyy pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee huvittuneena, kun Elias pyytää itseään mukaan peiton alle.  
"Totta kai, jos sä haluut", vastaa lempeästi ja istahtaa sängylle Eliaksen viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä haluun..." vastaa ja vetää peittoa paremmin päälleen. Vatsassaan tuntuu lentelevän perhosia. Pelkästään ajatus, että nukkuisi Larin kanssa samassa vuoteessa, tuntuu samaan aikaan uskomattomalta ja niin todelliselta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettuu makuulle Eliaksen kanssa saman peiton alle ja hymyilee iloisesti. Tuntuu aivan uskomattomalle tietää, että Elias ei aio mennä töyhtöhyypän kanssa naimisiin, vaan on valinnut itsensä. Huokaa pienesti helpotuksesta ja koskettaa Eliaksen kättä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kosketus tuntuu rauhoittavalta ja katsoo Laria.  
"Uskomatonta, et ollaan tunnettu aina, mut silti mua jännittää just nyt enemmän ku koskaan ennen..." myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kunnolla Eliaksen käden omaansa.  
"Muakin jännittää", kertoo hymyillen, "vaikka mä oon toivonu sua siihen monta vuotta, niin nyt kun sä oikeesti oot siinä... Tää on niin outoo, mut hyvällä tavalla." Naurahtaa hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot aina ollu mun ystävä, mut tästä päivästä eteenpäin sä oot viel enemmän..." toteaa ja vie kätensä Larin poskelle. "Toisaalta mua väsyttää ihan hirmusesti, mut sit toisaalta haluisin vaan valvoo ja varmistaa, ettei tää oo unta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja hengähtää hiljaa tuntiessaan tämän käden poskellaan.  
"Mä lupaan olla tässä, kun sä heräät", sanoo hellästi ja tuntee ihan valtavaa rakkautta vieressään makaavaa miestä kohtaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haukotus karkaa, ja koettaa pitää silmiään auki.  
"Saanks mä tulla sun kainaloon?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaihtaa hieman asentoaan, jotta Eliaksen olisi helpompi päästä kainaloonsa.  
"Totta kai", vastaa ja alkaa silitellä Eliaksen hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käpertyy Larin kainaloon ja kuuntelee tämän sydämen sykettä.  
"Ihan sellainen tunne, kun olis tullu kotiin..." mutisee unisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee onnellisena ja pitelee Eliaksesta kiinni. _Ehkä tää pian on sun koti_ , miettii hymyillen ja painaa suukon Eliaksen hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja hymyilee pienesti.  
"Pahastut sä, jos mä nukahdan?" kysyy lähes kuiskaten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Luo Eliakseen lempeän hymyn.  
"En tietenkään, nuku vaan", sanoo hellästi ja huokaisee onnelisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oot rakas..." mutisee ja nukahtaa Larin kainaloon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin säkin", kuiskaa takaisin ja painaa hymyillen silmänsä kiinni. Nauttii Eliaksesta vierellään ja tietää olevansa sillä hetkellä onnellisempi kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.  
  
**Paria viikkoa myöhemmin...**  
  
_Rakas Elias…_  
  
_Mä toivon, että sä luet tän kirjeen etkä heitä tätä suoraan roskikseen. Mä haluisin tavata sua ja kertoo miks tein niin ku tein... Mä näin alusta asti, että Larilla on sua kohtaan jotain tunteita. Mä tajusin sen jo sillon uutenavuotena. Mä seurasin sen olemusta, ja siitä huoku rauha ja syvä kiintymys, kun sä olit sen lähellä. Sama oli toisinkin päin. Mä olin niin järjettömän ihastunu suhun ja halusin olla sun kanssa. Mä tein tosi törkeesti, kun uhkaisin tekeväni sulle jotain. Kai mä tarkotinkin niitä sanojani sillon. Mut eiks se oo niin, et sodassa ja rakkaudessa kaikki on sallittua? Ja mun ainoo selitys on se, et mä rakastan sua. Rakastan edelleen ja toivon, että säkin huomaisit, et meillä oli toistemme kanssa hyvä olla, ja palaisit kotiin mun luo. Taidan vaan toivoa liikoja. Mä voin vaan toivoa, että joku päivä sä pystyt antamaan mulle anteeks... Koska Elias, en mä ois koskaan voinu sua satuttaa!_  
 _Miska_  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Miska  
**Aihe:** Anteeksi!  
  
Moi! Kirjotin Eliakselle kirjeen ja halusin pyytää sultakin anteeks sanojani ja tekojani. Olin nuori ja tyhmä ja järjettömän ihastunu Eliakseen. Mä haluisin joku kerta tavata Eliasta ja kertoa sille kasvotusten kaikesta...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Anteeksi!  
  
Hyvä et pyysit anteeks mut mä en tiedä haluunko mä päästää Eliasta sun kaa mihinkään kaksin ainakaan toistaseksi 

**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Miska  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Anteeksi!  
  
Mut ehkä joku päivä? Mä en oo lakannu rakastamasta Eliasta ja mä uskon, et sillä on edelleen jotain tunteita mua kohtaan...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Ei vakuuta  
  
Noi sun väitteet saa mut entist haluttomammaks...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Miska  
**Aihe:** Vs: Ei vakuuta  
  
Mä vaan koetan kertoa mitä tunnen ja ajattelen...  
Mut jos Elias ei halua tavata mua, niin on mulla sulle yks pyyntö: pidä siitä hyvää huolta, äläkä ikinä satuta sitä!  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Elias  
  
Ei tulis kuule mieleenkään satuttaa tai edes uhkailla. Mä rakastan sitä enemmän ku ketään tai mitään ikinä  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Lari  
**Lähettäjä:** Miska  
**Aihe:** Vs: Elias  
  
Ei tartte hermostuu! Niin rakastan mäkin Eliasta ja haluun vaan varmistaa, ettei se joudu katumaan valintaansa...  
  
**Vastaanottaja:** Miska  
**Lähettäjä:** Lari  
**Aihe:** Vs: Vs: Elias  
  
Ei joudu sen voin luvata  
  
**Muutamia kuukausia myöhemmin, lähipiirin ympäröimänä...**  
  
Lari, tänään otan sut puolisokseni luvaten rakastaa sua tänään, huomenna ja ikuisesti. Oot ollut osa mun elämää aina, ensin parhaana ystävänä, joka kasvaessaan hieman salakavalasti vei myös mun sydämen, pysyvästi. Vuosien varrella sä oot oppinu ainakin kelvollisesti pisteiden ja pilkkujen paikat, mut sen lisäks myös toteuttanu sun unelmia. Tänään toteutetaan meidän yhteinen unelma. Unelma, jonka olemassa oloo me ei pystytty kertomaan toisillemme vuosiin. Mä toivon, et koskaan enää meidän ei tartte pitää toisiltamme salassa. Mä odotan jokaista aamua, jona saan herätä sun vierestä, mä odotan jopa niitä kinasteluita ihan hölmöistä jutuistakin. Koska Lari... Sä oot kaikki, mitä mä elämältäni haluan. Mä rakastan sua tänään, huomenna... Ikuisesti...  
  
Elias, tänään susta tulee mun puoliso, jota mä rakastan eniten maailmassa. Me ollaan tunnettu lapsesta saakka, enkä mä olis ikinä sillon osannu kuvitella, et me joskus oltais tässä kahestaan, sanomassa näitä sanoja toisillemme. Mut nyt tää tuntuu maailman luonnollisemmalta asialta, ja musta tuntuu kuin olisin halunnu tätä siitä saakka, kun sut ekan kerran tapasin. Mul on ollut elämässä unelmia, mut ei ne sit lopulta tuntunutkaan oikeen miltään, kun pääsin niitä toteuttamaan. Mä tajusin, et oikeesti mulla on vaan yks todellinen unelma, eikä se ollu pelaaminen NHL:ssä, niin ku pitkään kuvittelin. Elias, sä oot mun suurin unelma, joka kävi toteen. Mä rakastan sua, aina.

 

**Loppu**


End file.
